To Another World
by Rainee Wang
Summary: [Super Junior] Berawal dari patah hati dan perkataan sosok misterius yang membuatnya uring-uringan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mencoba permainan gila dari internet yang bernama Elevator Ritual. Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan selama ini akhirnya hadir dan menerornya tanpa ampun. Berhasilkah Leeteuk melarikan diri dari teror tersebut? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAMER** **  
** _Author bukanlah manager pemilik dan tidak akan mengklaim sebagai manager ataupun pemilik dari grup boyband Super Junior. Author hanyalah salah satu dari fans baru Super Junior dan yang author miliki/klaim disini hanyalah ide cerita ini. Fanfiction ini tidak dibuat sebagai sarana mencari uang, menghina pihak tertentu ataupun untuk mempromosikan/mengiklankan suatu perusahaan, organisasi, dan produk tertentu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila banyak kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung hati pembaca. Segala resiko dan tanggung jawab ada di tangan pembaca._

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Dance Pratice Room – 4** **th** **Floor**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:47 dan kondisi di luar sudah benar-benar gelap dan hanya sedikit kendaraan yang lewat. Tapi tidak membuat semangat kesebelas pria yang masih berlatih dengan keras itu menjadi redup. Dengan diiringi lagu yang diciptakan khusus untuk band mereka, SPY, mereka dengan kompak berusaha bersatu dan mengikuti koreografi dengan dipandu oleh coach yang dengan sabar memandu dan mengajari mereka.

Suara dentuman sepatu yang dihentakkan ke lantai terdengar menggema di ruangan yang luas tersebut. Lantai tersebut pun sebenarnya sudah tidak benar-benar terlihat mulus, mengingat debu-debu yang mungkin berjatuhan dari sepatu dan baju yang mereka masing-masing mereka dan bulir-bulir keringat ataupun butiran ketomb-(dihajar) yang jatuh ke lantai. Refleksi mereka mereka pun terpantul di depan kaca besar yang terbentang luas seolah-olah menjadi alas dinding. Dari pantulan kaca tersebut, terlihat raut wajah semua member ataupun coach itu yang sudah sangat lelah. Tapi terlihat pula bahwa semangat mereka masih tetap berkobar.

Terkadang lagu berhenti dan coach akan berkeliling mengkritik dan mengajari tiap member yang tariannya dianggap belum sesuai dengan koreografi yang seharusnya. Mereka yang dikritik dan diajari pun tidak keberatan. Jika sudah dianggap cukup,maka lagu akan diputar kembali dan mereka akan mengulangi bagian yang tidak sesuai tersebut. Jika coach melihat ada yang salah lagi, maka hal yang sama pun akan diulang kembali. Terkadang mereka mengambil istirahat beberapa menit, lalu kembali berlatih. Terkadang juga terjadi perdebatan kecil ataupun besar. Tapi justru

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih atas kerja keras dan kerja samanya" ucap coach itu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya beberapa kali dengan keras, memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti menari. Setelah itu, barulah mereka memperlihatkan wajah kecapekan mereka dengan jelas. Mereka mengeluarkan suara desahan dan lenguhan keras untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa capek yang sudah memberontak keras di dalam tubuh mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka langsung duduk di bangku kayu panjang melintang yang sudah disediakan di sudut ruangan, ada juga yang langsung tidur-tiduran di lantai untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak karena terlalu malas berjalan menuju bangku, beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang masih berdiri memegang kedua lututnya, mengatur nafas. Bulir-bulir keringat pun mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka dan membuat kaus dan celana training yang mereka kenakan terasa basah dan lembab.

"Aigooo~ sungguh tidak kusangka kita akan berlatih sampai selarut ini! rasanya otot-ototku sudah meleleh dan terbakaaaar~" keluh namja cantik bernama Heechul yang tiduran di sebelah Donghae yang meringkuk, setengah mengantuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Heechul pun menggeliatkan badannya dengan malas sambil merenggangkan badannya. Terdengar bunyi seperti tulang yang meretak dari dalam tubuh Heechul. Memang suaranya tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk mengubah raut wajah namja di sebelahnya menjadi membelalakan matanya. Donghae meringis ngilu dan sedikit bergidik. Heechul yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan kau Hyung, dasar Heechul si Cinderella Syndrome!" ejek Donghae dengan kesal sambil memutar badannya dan mengangkat kakinya dalam posisi badan masih menempel seluruhnya di lantai, mencoba menendang punggung Heechul. Tapi Heechul dengan cepat menghindari Donghae yang mencoba menyerangnya. Siwon yang berdiri memperhatikan tingkah mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa bertindak apapun. Dia sebenar geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dua namja di bawahnya dan dia sudah ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi dia mencoba menjaga image nya. Alasannya? tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin saja.

"Aigoo, kalian baru saja 15 menit yang lalu bertengkar gara-gara Donghae menginjak sepatu barunya Heechul Hyung. Dan kalian sudah mulai bertengkar lagi? benar-benar…" Eunhyuk duduk di lantai, posisinya tepat di atas kepala Donghae dan dia memukul pelan jidat Donghae yang masih berusaha menyerang Eunhyuk dengan botol minum yang dia pegang. Donghae pun mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi dahinya. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap tidak menghilangkan senyumannya. Dia juga masih tertawa renyah.

"Ayolah Hyukkie sayang~ wajahmu itu terlalu imut untuk memarahi orang lain~" rayu Donghae dengan nada menggoda dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kedua kaki Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk menyilang di lantai. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Donghae yang dia anggap bodoh tersebut. Dia sudah tahu semua gerak gerik, perubahan mimik ataupun tingkah laku Donghae apabila dia mencoba menenangkan (lebih tepatnya sih merayu) orang lain agar tidak marah kepadanya. Dan dia sudah kebal akan hal itu.

"Hahaha, mereka itu dari dulu sifatnya tidak pernah berubah yaaa…" tawa Yesung yang duduk di kursi sambil memandangi adegan mesra persahabatan 'ikan dan monyet' yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi tempatnya duduk. Komentarnya disambut positif dengan suara tawa Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil masih menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang terus mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya menggunakan sebuah handuk kecil. Suara nafasnya cukup kencang terdengar karena capek yang dideranya . Karena bosan, Sungmin pun menghampri Heechul dan bercakap-cakap dengan riang dengannya. Suara tawa sedikit flamboyan khas Heechul kadang terdengar keras dan disusul oleh tawa Sungmin.

Karena merasa dicuekin, akhirnya dengan kesal Siwon sambil melenguh keras berjalan dengan malas mengambil botol air minum yang berada di dalam Box di dekat bangku. Di depan box itu, Shindong sedang duduk dan meminum botol air di tangannya dengah heboh sampai suara tegukannya terdengar. Sementara tangannya satu lagi memegang 1 botol air yang masih tersegel. Siwon hanya mendecak malas melihat kelakuan rakus Shindong dan mendorong pelan Shindong agar memberinya jalan. "Minggir, kau menghalangi box nya" ujar Siwon dengan nada jengkel dan mengambil botol minum di dalamnya. Shindong hanya memutar bola matanya tidak peduli. Dia sudah tahu perubahan sikap Siwon yang jadi agak menjengkelkan+labil kalau sudah capek. Dan dia sudah biasa.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun duduk di lantai dengan anteng sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Dia memilih duduk di lantai ketimbang duduk di kursi walaupun lokasi tempat Kyuhyun duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan bangku tersebut. Alasannya simpel, karena dulu kabel charger PSP nya putus gara-gara terlindas roda kursi dan menjadi agak pendek saat diperbaiki, kini dia harus berada di dekat stop kontak kalau dia ingin tetap memainkan PSP nya sambil tetap mencharger PSP nya. Dan saat itu lokasi stop kontak terdekat menempel di lantai. Dan panjang kabelnya tidak memungkinkan untuk Kyuhyun memainkan PSP nya sambil tetap duduk di atas bangku. Jadi ya begitulah..

"Jaehwa-ssi, ini handuk basah dan air minum untuk anda. Saya mewakili teman-teman saya yang lain sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya karena bersedia melatih kami dari sore sampai selarut ini" Ujar Leeteuk menghampiri sang coach sambil membawa botol air bersama Kangin yang membawa sehelai handuk. Saat itu, coach bernama 'Lee Jaehwa' itu sedang sibuk memeriksa arloji berwarna perak yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Menyadari pemberian Leeteuk dan Kangin, Lee Jaehwa tersenyum dan menerima barang tersebut. Sambil mengalungkan handuk tersebut di lehernya, dia membuka botol minum yang Kangin berikan dan meneguk seluruh isinya sampai habis dalam waktu singkat.

"Terima kasih juga atas kerja keras kalian berdua. Kalian tidak terlalu membuat banyak kesalahan tadi. Tapi, sepertinya Jungsoo-ssi tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Berbeda dengan biasanya. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Lee Jaehwa kepada Leeteuk yang langsung kaget ketika ditanya seperti itu dan menjadi salah tingkah. Raut wajahnya terlihat menjadi sedikit bingung dan sedih, tapi tetap memaksakan tersenyum. Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Hyung kesayangan sekaligus Leadernya tersebut.

"E-eeh…. tidak ada yang perlu di kuatirkan. Sa-saya hanya kurang begitu sehat hari ini. Ya, haha! tidak begitu sehat. Jaehwa-ssi kan sudah tahu kalau saya tidak pernah dalam kondisi yang benar-benar sehat!" balas Leeteuk sambil tertawa garing, berusaha mencairkan pandangan menyelidik yang diberikan oleh dua namja yang ada di depannya. Walaupun Lee Jaewa dan Kangin tidak terlalu percaya dengan jawaban Leeteuk, tapi mereka memilih untuk tidak mendesaknya untuk menjawab lebih jauh lagi. Daripada dia malah tersinggung.

Lee Jaehwa melihat arlojinya sekali lagi. Sambil merogoh sakunya, dia berkata "Jadwal kalian tidak begitu padat besok. Kalian bisa beristirahat sampai jam makan siang besok berakhir. Tapi sekarang sudah malam, saya yakin kalian tidak akan mampu menyetir sampai asrama setelah habis latihan selama ini, walaupun kalian gentian menyetir. Jadi kalian bisa memakai kamar inap yang ada di gedung lantai 26" sambil tetap merogoh sakunya. Leeteuk dan Kangin mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat cukup lega karena itu berarti mereka bisa langsung beristirahat. Member lain yang mendengarnya pun bersorak gembira.

"Kalian sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya untuk membawa baju ganti sebagai jaga-jaga kalau-kalau akan pulang terlalu larut. Dibawa kan?" tanya Lee Jaehwa menunjuk Leeteuk dan Kangin dan tangannya memegang sebuah kunci dan sebuah kartu yang seperti kartu ATM, tapi bisa dilihat jelas kalau itu bukanlah kartu ATM. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengiayakan pertanyaan Lee Jaehwa. Lee Jaehwa hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang begitu kompak.

"Sebelum kami berangkat untuk latihan, kami juga sudah memeriksa barang-barang yang dibawa oleh para member karena kami takut mereka bawa hal-hal aneh seperti majalah porno atau apapun itu. Dan seingatku mereka membawa beberapa baju ganti kok, terutama Heechul. Dia dengan bodohnya membawa koper" lanjut Kangin dan disambut tawa keras Leeteuk yang membuatnya terdengar seperti maniak yang baru saja sukses menjalankan kejahatannya. Lee Jaehwa hanya ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Walau alasan dia tertawa bukan karena perkataan Kangin, tapi mendengar tawa Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Saya akan memberitahu kepada yang lainnya" kata Kangin membungkukkan badannya dan menjabat tangan Lee Jaehwa sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati keempat namja yang duduk di lantai. Setelah beberapa lama memandangi Kangin yang entah dia benar-benar memberitahu member lain atau hanya ingin mengobrol saja dan menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa beralasan untuk pergi dari hadapannya, Lee Jaehwa pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang kini sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone nya.

"Baiklah. Jungsoo-ssi, ini adalah kunci master tiap ruangan dan master card untuk kamar inap di atas. Untuk kunci-kunci kamar di dalamnya tergantung di dalam rak yang ada di atas rak sepatu. Elevator akan dimatikan apabila sudah pukul 2 malam dan akan dinyalakan kembali pada pukul 4. Jadi sekarang kalian masih bisa memakai Elevator menuju lantai 26. Saya akan ada di Studio 7 pada jam 2 siang dan ada di ruang staff pada jam 5 sore. Kalian bisa mengembalikannya kepada saya pada jam-jam tersebut. Atau jika kalian terlalu sibuk, berikan saja pada petugas keamanan dan titipkan pesan agar dia memberikannya kepadaku"

Setelah menjelaskan itu semua. Lee Jaehwa menarik tangan kiri Leeteuk dan menaruh kunci dan master card di tangannya ke atas telapak tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memandangi sejenak kunci dan master card itu dengan bingung karena dia masih mencoba mencerna semua perkataan sang coach yang terlalu panjang dan seperti tak ada jeda sama sekali. Setelah itu, akhirnya Leeteuk memandang sang coach sambil mengangguk mantap dan menggenggam kedua benda itu erat-erat. Dia tersenyum.

"Anda bisa serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Kami janji akan membersihkan seluruh ruangan dan tidak membuat kekacauan selama berada disana" janji Leeteuk dengan mantap dan memukul bagian tengah dadanya dengan percaya diri. Lee Jaehwa akhirnya tersenyum kemudian mengepak semua barang-barang yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah menenteng tasnya di bahu, Lee Jaehwa pun berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu karena sudah larut saya akan pulang. Jungsoo-ssi, saya menaruh semua tanggung jawab kepadamu. Semoga kalian bisa menjalankan jadwal kalian besok dengan lancar dan tepat waktu tentunya. Naeil geogiseo mannayo!" kata Lee Jaehwa. Setelah bersalaman dengan semua member, akhirnya Lee Jaehwa melangkah ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Guest Dorm – 26** **th** **Floor  
** "YAHOOO! Kim Heechul sang Cinderella tampan ini sudah datang membawakan beberapa bahan untuk bertahan hidup Super Juniooor!" teriak Heechul dengan lantang menendang pintu yang sebenarnya sudah setengah terbuka itu dan masuk membawa beberapa kresek berlogo Burger King diikuti oleh Kangin yang membawa 2 buah kantung kresek minimarket yang penuh dengan cemilan dan Shindong yang sudah makan dua buah burger sekaligus.

"Eoseyo oseyo, kalian bertiga pulang lebih cepat dari yang kami perkirakan. Kami pikir kalian akan pulang agak lama karena biasanya susah mencari restoran dan minimarket yang buka semalam ini" sapa Leeteuk kemudian membantu membawakan satu dari kantung kresek yang dibawa Kangin. "Tidak juga sih, kan Burger King dan 7Eleven buka 24 jam. Walaupun memang agak susah mencari transportasi dan kita terpaksa pergi ke Burger King berjalan kaki" jelas Kangin menahan tawa melihat Leeteuk yang sedang kesusahan mengatur cara pegangnya pada kantung kresek yang sudah agak berat karena penuh dengan minuman kaleng.

"Anyway, ayo cepat kedalam karena aku sudah sangat lapar! sekarang kita pestaaa!" ujar Shindong dengan riang masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tetap membawa burger yang kini hanya tinggal 1 di tangannya. "HEI! KAU SUDAH MAKAN SATU BURGER DAN KAU MASIH LAPAR?! DASAR PERUT GENTONG!" maki Heechul ikut berlari ke dalam mengejar Shindong. Leeteuk dan Kangin tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan suara ribut-ribut yang ada di ruang tengah. Saat Leeteuk sedang menaruh barang-barangnya di kulkas, tiba-tiba Kangin memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau sedang ada masalah kan?" Leeteuk sedikit berjengit karena kaget dan dia langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Kangin tahu betul kalau Leeteuk sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan dia sebenarnya sudah merasakannya dari 3 hari yang lalu dan hari ini sudah lebih membaik ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi Kangin baru berani menanyakannya hari ini. Setelah hening beberapa lama, akhirnya Leeteuk kembali menaruh barang-barangnya dan bertingkah seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata Kangin sebelumnya. Dan itu tentu membuat Kangin menjadi jengkel.

"Hyung! aish, jawab aku!" rengek Kangin dengan jengkel. Leeteuk menutup kulkas kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Kangin, memperlihatkannya senyum malaikatnya. Tapi Kangin tahu betul, senyuman itu cuma senyuman palsu. Dibalik senyuman itu pasti Hyung-nya tersebut sedang berusaha menahan semua keluhan, jeritan dan tangisannya.

"Kangin-ah, kau pergi saja ke ruang tamu. Biar aku yang akan menaruh semua makanan ini"

"Hyung―"

"Atau mungkin ada yang ingin kau bawa? ambil saja dulu. Sisanya biar kutaruh di lemari"

"Hyung, jangan―"

"Anak-anak yang lain juga sepertinya sedang bertengkar di ruang tengah, bisa tolong kau―"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taeyeon-ssi?"

Ibarat topeng yang hancur, raut wajah riang yang terpampang di wajah Leeteuk langsung memudar dan berubah menjadi senyum kecut dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dia hanya diam memejamkan mata dan kepalanya menunduk. Melihat itu, Kangin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal yang sepertinya saat ini agak tabu bagi Leeteuk. Tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap Leeteuk yang menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dan berusaha menahannya sendirian. Kalau seperti itu, apa gunanya kata 'teman'? 'sahabat'?

Terlebih lagi, mengetahui bahwa pertanyaannya tepat sasaran membuat Kangin semakin penasaran. Tapi Kangin memilih untuk diam daripada mendesaknya lagi. Karena Kangin merasa tanpa perlu melakukannya pun sepertinya Leeteuk akan segera mengatakannya. Suasana diam dalam jangka waktu agak lama. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Matanya terlihat agak memerah, pertanda kalau dia daritadi menahan tangis. Kemudian dia mengambil sisa botol air yang dia taruh di kulkas dan meneguknya. Setelah minum, dia memandang sebentar Kangin kemudian agak menunduk dan tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya senyum sedih.

"…. Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dia memutuskanku lewat telepon dan langsung mengganti nomornya. Aku juga tidak mendengar lagi kabar darinya, atau rekan-rekannya" lirih Leeteuk. Suaranya sedikit serak dan pelan, lebih seperti mencicit. Sepertinya dia menahan tangisnya yang nyaris ingin keluar. Dia menaruh air botol itu di meja kemudian memijit keningnya. Kangin tersenyum kemudian mendekati Leeteuk dan menepuk bahunya. Sepertinya dia mau mencoba sedikit menghibur leader sekaligus Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Babo. Kau harusnya cerita kepadaku, atau kepada orang lain. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Kita ini kan sudah ibarat keluarga besar. Kalau kau memendam semuanya sendiri nanti bukan cuma kebersamaan para member yang bisa terpecah, tapi kesehatanmu bisa terganggu" ucap Kangin mengelus rambut halus Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kangin. Sepertinya usaha Kangin untuk menghiburnya cukup berhasil.

"Terima kasih karena memperhatikanku, Kangin-ah. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari beberapa minggu yang lalu kalau sepertinya dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan kepadaku dan aku sudah menduga kalau hubungan kami tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu kaget lagi" kata Leeteuk dan duduk dikursi meja makan di ruangan itu. Kangin ikut duduk di sebelahnya, mendengar dengan seksama curhatan Leeteuk. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tapi walaupun begitu, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Jauh di dalam otaknya dia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa cara terbagus dan tersopan untuk memberi Taeyeon pelajaran. Leeteuk mendengus dan menyenderkan pipinya di atas meja.

"Aku berusaha mengatur agar hubungan kami tidak diketahui media, karena kupikir dia tidak akan merasa nyaman jika dijadikan bahan berita oleh wartawan dan aku yakin karirnya juga akan terganggu kalau ada gosip semacam itu. Aku jadi membatasi pertemuan kami dan terkadang mengreject beberapa call darinya. Aku juga menyuruhnya mengganti namaku kontak di ponsel dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Dan berusaha agar tidak terlalu gombal. Kupikir, ini semua demi kebaikannya. Tapi sepertinya itu membuatnya merasa kukucilkan…" lanjutnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Kangin tetap diam dan mencoba mengerti masalah Leeteuk. Dia yakin betul kalau Leeteuk sebentar lagi pasti akan menangis.

"Aku juga dengar dari situs gossip kalau dia sepertinya dekat dengan Baekhyun dari EXO. Tapi entah, walau sudah tahu dan sudah menduganya, rasanya tetap sakit ketika akhirnya dia benar-benar mengatakannya…. entah sudah berapa kali aku putus cinta karena hal ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiasakan diriku." Saat mengatakannya, air mata yang berusaha Leeteuk bendung akhirnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke meja dan bahunya gemetar. Kangin memeluknya dengan lembut dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis.." ujar Kangin mengelus rambut Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menghapus dan menahan air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir. Kangin mencoba memutar otaknya, memikirkan kata-kata untuk membuat perasaan Leeteuk lebih baik, tapi tidak harus menyindir mantan pacarnya tersebut.

"Kupikir, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Kau memikirkan semua tentangnya, mempedulikannya, semua demi dirinya. Yah, terkadang ada beberapa wanita yang tidak menyukainya dan menyukainya" akhirnya Kangin mulai berbicara. Sebenarnya, nadanya agak ragu dan dia mengelus punggung Leeteuk dengan canggung. Tapi karena Leeteuk terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sedihnya, jadi dia tidak menyadarinya. Melihat kalau sepertinya apa yang dia katakan tidak membuat Leeteuk tersinggung, Kangin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi yang paling penting bukanlah siapa yang kau cintai ataupun siapa yang ingin kau damping. Tapi siapa yang mencintaimu dan siapa yang akan mendampingimu. Aku menyayangimu, Heechul menyayangimu, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, semua yang ada disini menyayangimu. Dan hal bodoh apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang dia lakukan padamu" Leeteuk sudah mulai tenang dan memandang mata Kangin. Itu membuatnya tenang. Kangin tersenyum menatap Leeteuk. Perkataan dan senyuman yang Kangin berikan padanya membuat hati Leeteuk begitu tersentuh.

"Sekarang jawab aku. Apa saat kau memiliki kekasih dan kekasihmu memintamu meninggalkan kami, apa kau mau meninggalkan kami dan tidak lagi mempedulikan kami?" mendengar pertanyaan Kangin, Leeteuk langsung membelalakan matanya. Dia langsung berdiri dan benggebrak meja dengan pelan. "Jangan bodoh! kita sudah bersama selama hampir 10 tahun dan kita berdua sudah bersahabat bahkan sebelum aku mengenal anggota lainnya. Dan kau masih bertanya tentang hal itu?! dengar ya Kim Young -woon, bahkan jika aku benar-benar cinta sampai nyaris gila kepadanya dan dia meminta hal sebodoh itu, aku lebih milih memutuskannya bahkan menendang bokongnya ketimbang menurutinya!" ujar Leeteuk sedikit marah dan kecewa pada Kangin. Kangin melihat reaksi Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Hatinya senang, bahagia, tidak terlukiskan. Betapa mulianya namja di depannya itu. Memang tidak salah dulu mereka semua memutuskan menjadikan Leeteuk sebagai leader.

"Nah, itu juga apa yang akan kami lakukan. Kami juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu ataupun anggota lainnya. Walaupun suara tawamu seperti maniak yang psikopat, walau kau selalu menyimpan majalah porno di kolong tempat tidurmu, walau kau seorang playboy, kami akan tetap menerimamu apa adanya" Kangin ikut berdiri, kemudian memeluk kembali Leeteuk. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Leeteuk kini balas memeluk dan menangis. Tapi kini bukan tangisan sedih, tapi tangisan bahagia. Dia terharu dengan perkataan Kangin.

Kangin mengetahui Leeteuk menangis, langsung melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Jadilah leader yang hebat dan Hyung kami yang kuat. Cerialah, karena itulah Park Jung Soo yang kami kenal" kata Kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Gomawo, Kangin-ah… tapi panggil Hyung mu ini Leeteuk! nama Park Jung Soo terlalu umum tahu!" rengek Leeteuk. Kangin tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Leeteuk. Dia begitu senang karena melihat wajahnya yang berseri dan senyuman tulusnya. Inilah Leeteuk yang dia kenal.

"Aigooo…. kami sudah menunggu kalian berdua daritadi dan ternyata kalian malah sibuk ngalor ngidul disini. Cepat ke ruang tengah! oh iya, jangan lupa bawa 3 kripik kentang dan Coca Cola yang kita beli tadi karena hari ini kita akan bermain dan begadang! Ah, iya! dan tentunya gelas!" ujar Heechul dengan cepat dan langsung kembali kabur ke ruang tengah sebelum Kangin dan Leeteuk sempat mengeluarkan protesnya dan menyuruh Heechul membantu mereka berdua.

"Aish, dasar anak itu. Tak heran kalau Donghae memanggilnya Cinderella Syndrome. Dia seperti putri saja, suruh sana suruh sini!" keluh Kangin dengan kesal. Leeteuk hanya tertawa pelan dan menumpukan badannya ke meja. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bawakan semua barang-barang ini padanya dan kita pastikan agar dia membayar semuanya nanti. Ok?" usul Leeteuk mengerlingkan matanya. Kangin hanya mengangguk sambil ikut tertawa. Dan dia langsung mengambil nampan dan 11 gelas kosong di atasnya.

"Baiklah. Hyung, aku akan membawa ini semua ke ruang tengah. Kau yang bawa Cola dan kripik kentangnya, ya?" kata Kangin dan Leeteuk mengangguk. Setelah memperhatikan Leeteuk yang membawa nampan itu dengan langkah pelan karena takut tersandung. Leeteuk membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan kembali 3 bungkus kripik kentang dengan rasa yang berbeda di masing-masing bungkusnya dan mencampurnya ke satu mangkuk besar yang dia ambil dari lemari. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol coca cola besar berukuran 1,5 liter. Sebenarnya, Leeteuk belum benar-benar bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia sudah benar-benar terhibur.

" _Apa kau sepolos itu? terhibur dengan kata-kata saja?"_

" _Apa kau bisa melupakan semua kegelapan yang kau ciptakan di hatimu?"_

" _Apa kau benar-benar mempercayai semua kata manis yang manusia katakan padamu?"_

" _Bagaimana jika kau itu adalah oleh madu manis yang beracun?"_

" _Bagaimana jika mereka serigala berbulu domba?"_

" _Kau semudah itu membiarkan dirimu melekat di sarang laba-laba?"_

" _Tinggalkan semuanya, atau kau akan jadi pecundang"_

Kaget mendengar suara asing tersebut, Leeteuk membalik badan dia semakin dikagetkan dengan sosok seorang wanita yang berambut hitam pekat yang mengkilat dan panjang, sampai menyentuh lantai. Dia memakai gaun tidur panjang dan poninya sangat panjang sampai menutup semua wajahnya. Kulitnya putih, dan terdapat beberapa lekukan di tiap sendi tubuhnya. Seperti boneka marionette.

Leeteuk memandangi sosok misterius dan mengerikan itu tanpa berkedip, dan tanpa disadari dia menjatuhkan botol cola yang dia pegang dan langsung jatuh tersungkur. Dia tidak tahu apakah sosok mengerikan itu melihat kearahnya atau tidak karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang lurus. Entah dia sudah berapa lama memandangi sosok itu, dia tidak mampu bergerak ataupun bersuara. Entah kenapa dia sangat takut, sampai lidahnya kaku. Bagi Leeteuk, satu detik terasa seperti 1000 tahun baginya. Sosok itu bergemin, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hyung?"

Leeteuk merasa seperti dibebaskan begitu mendengar suara itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Di depan pintu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berada di sana memandangi Leeteuk dengan pandangan heran, bingung dan khawatir. Apalagi sosok Leeteuk terlihat begitu kacau. Rambutnya basah kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri, begitu pula baju dan celananya. Kulitnya pun mengkilat karena pantulan keringat-keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya. Muka Leeteuk begitu pucat pasi, dan sepertinya Leeteuk tidak menyadari kalau ternyata dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah. Untung saja dia tidak sampai mengompol. "H-hyung? kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Ryeowook dengan khawatir mencoba memapah tubuh Leeteuk yang sepertinya menjadi lemas.

"Wookie-ah! Minnie-ah! sebenarnya siapa wanita it….u?"

"HAH?"

Leeteuk tercengang melihat arah yang dia tunjuk. Sosok mengerikan tadi sudah menghilang tanpa jejak, dan yang dia tunjuk cuma sebuah ember yang berada di dekat meja counter dapur, yang di dalamnya terdapat seperangkat alat untuk bersih-bersih berwarna putih. Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. _"Apa-apaan?! tidak mungkin!"_ pikirnya dengan panik sekaligus kebingungan. Apalagi saat Ryeowook dan Sungmin malah memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Wanita? maksud hyung kain pel ini?" ujar Sungmin mengambil kain pel di dalam ember tersebut dan menggoyang-goyangkan di atas kepalanya, seolah-olah dia memakai wig. Mulut Leeteuk menganga tidak percaya, pikirannya benar-benar kusut. Ryeowook khawatir melihat keadaan Hyung yang benar-benar kacau hanya mampu mengelus punggung Leeteuk dan berusaha menghapus keringat Leeteuk yang mengucur di menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung berhalusinasi karena kecapekan. Bagaimana jika Hyung mandi dulu? mungkin dengan berendam air hangat di bathtub bisa membuat tubuh Hyung jadi agak enakan? mereka menyediakan garam mandi beraroma terapi lho! wanginya wangi madu dan teh hijau, pasti Hyung menyukainya!" ujar Ryeowook berusaha memberi Leeteuk usul. Leeteuk masing termenung tidak percaya. Apa iya yang dia lihat hanya halusinasi? rasanya begitu nyata! tapi walau begitu akhirnya dia memandang Ryeowook dan coba memapah dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada counter dapur. Kakinya benar-benar lemas, pasti dia benar-benar merasa tegang tadi.

"Ya-yah, mungkin aku berhalusinasi. Aku benar-benar kecapekan hari ini. Wookie-ah, Minnie-ah, bisa kalian tolong bawakan kripik kentang dan botol Cola itu ke ruang tengah? aku ingin segera mandi sekarang! sa-sampai nanti!" tanpa mendengar jawaban dua dongsaengnya, Leeteuk tertatih-tatih melangkah keluar dari dapur dengan setengah berlari. Berkali-kali dia tersandung meja, kursi, bahkan tembok. Tapi dia tetap melangkah pergi.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Leadernya tersebut. Bisa diakui, mereka berdua sangat lelah karena latihan itu dan jadwal yang begitu padat. Tapi tidak pernah sampai jadi gila dan berhalusinasi seperti itu. Tapi, tiap orang ketika kecapekan memiliki reaksi tubuh dan pikiran yang berbeda-beda kan? jadi mereka memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan menuruti suruhan Leeteuk. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan dapur, dengan Ryeowook membawa cola dan mangkuk keripik tersebut sementara Sungmin membawa kresek berisi beberapa jenis permen dan cokelat.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

WUASTAGA GILA GUE CAPEK BANGET MASYAALLAH NGETIKNYAAAAAAA *dihajar readers*

Yak, ini adalah fanfic pertama gw yang gw upload di akun ini dan juga fanfic pertama gw tentang Super Junior. Di akun gw yang lama, gw biasanya nulis seputar Mirai Nikki ama Hetalia. Dan gw agak terbata-bata karena gw ga ngerti banyak tentang budaya korea, dunia artis dan lain-lain. Tapi semoga ga bikin fanfic ini jadi aneh. Semoga…. (mewek di pojokan)

JUJUR BANGET! tadinya gw gamau fanfic ini jadi agak noel-noel sedikit shonen-ai dan mau ngedepanin full ke horror. Tapi, kata pikiran gw kalah ama kata hati gw HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (malah tawa lagi, dasar gila). Jadinya nongol sedikit pasangan HaeHyuk di awal dan KangTeuk. Tapi gw berusaha biar fanfic ini jadi ga ada romancenya sama sekali. Semoga bisa…. semogaaaaaaa…. (makin mewek)

Tadinya sih, gw mau nulis cuma sampe pokok utamanya. Tapi sampe sini aja udah nyampe 4 ribu kata dan 9 halaman. Jadinya gw potong dulu disini. Pokok utamanya bakal gw tulis di chapter selanjutnya. Maaf ya, anggap aja part ini sekedar fanservice biasa HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (author bosen idup).

Oh iya, makasih yang mau baca fanfic kelewat rendem ini. Author masih nubi di dunia perSUJU an+perHALLYUU an dan baru keracunan sebulan lalu. Gw bener-bener berterimakasih banget kalo kalian suka ama fanfic ini dan mau ngasih pujian, komentar, kritik dan saran kalian di bagian Review. Jika kalian suka, feel free to add to Favorite! penasaran dengan kisah lanjutannya? Follow aja fanfic ini!

Gw usahain buat update secepatnya dan gw janji pasti bakal update. Tapi maklumi ya kalau agak lama, Author beda planet soalnya. Jadinya waktunya lebih lama (ngeles banget sih thor, bilang aja nulisnya males-malesan lol). Kalo mau temenan dan kenal baik ama gw, kalian bisa PM akun gw. Atau pergi ke akun social media gw yang udah gw cantumin di profile gw. Tapi untuk Facebook maaf banget kalo gw accept nya agak lama, maklum Author agak ngefilter pertemanan di Facebook hehe…

See you later, MYAW MYAW~


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAMER  
** _Author bukanlah manager pemilik dan tidak akan mengklaim sebagai manager ataupun pemilik dari grup boyband Super Junior. Author hanyalah salah 1 dari fans baru Super Junior dan yang author miliki/klaim disini hanyalah ide cerita ini. Fanfiction ini tidak dibuat sebagai sarana mencari uang, menghina pihak tertentu ataupun untuk mempromosikan/mengiklankan suatu perusahaan, organisasi, dan produk tertentu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila banyak kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung hati pembaca. Segala resiko dan tanggung jawab ada di tangan pembaca._

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Guest Dorm – 26** **th** **Floor  
** Leeteuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna merah dan kaus tanpa lengan putih polos. Kini dia berdiri di depan cermin di atas wastafel dan kedua tangannya masih sibuk mencoba mengeringkan rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk. Memang dia tidak terlalu ahli mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk, karena dia biasanya menggunakan hair dryer. Tapi karena dia tidak membawa hair dryernya, dia terpaksa mengeringkannya dengan cara manual. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminjam ke Heechul karena dia pasti membawa peralatan 'perawatan tubuh' kemanapun, mau menginap ataupun tidak. Tapi Leeteuk terlalu malas saat itu.

Sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, pikiran Leeteuk melayang kemana-mana. Kejadian aneh di dapur tadi membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih, dan agak paranoid. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa diperhatikan, ada yang mencolek tubuhnya, ada bayangan seorang wanita saat dia mencoba melirik ke sebelah kiri. Tapi Leeteuk berusaha berpikir jernih dan mendoktrin dirinya sendiri kalau dia merasa seperti itu karena sugesti pikirannya sendiri akibat ketakutan. Mungkin dia memang terlalu kecapekan hari ini. Walaupun begitu, dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai 'kejadian aneh' yang dia alami di dapur hanya sekedar 'imajinasi' nya saja.

"Sosok wanita tadi… apa benar cuma imajinasiku? dia terlihat seperti boneka marionette… tapi aku mendengar deru nafasnya. Oke, mungkin aku salah melihat dan itu cuma kain pel dan sapu, seperti yang Minnie-ah katakan. Tapi, aku yakin tadi aku mendengar suara itu…" gumam Leeteuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mendekati cermin, memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri dengan pandangan tajam. Cukup lama dia memperhatikan cermin di depannya. Sampai mungkin saja cermin itu bisa meleleh kalau Leeteuk pelototi lebih lama lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya fokus utamanya bukan ke cermin itu, tapi ke ingatannya sendiri. Dia ingat betul semua kata-kata yang 'sosok aneh' itu katakan. Madu beracun? serigala berbulu…. kambing? atau domba? entahlah. Membiarkan diri sendiri terperangkap di sarang laba-laba? semua yang 'sosok itu' katakan sama sekali tidak ada yang dia mengerti, ataupun masuk ke akalnya. Seperti dongeng atau cerita takhayul yang penuh dengan majas personifikasi dan metafora. Tapi unsur di dalam perkataan itu begitu suram. Mungkin jika kata-kata itu dijadikan lirik lagu, mereka bisa dikira komplotan satanis atau freemason.

" _Apa itu semua sebenarnya kata hatiku? aku tidak mempercayai mereka semua?"_

Menyadari kalau pikirannya sudah mulai ngelantur kemana-mana, Leeteuk memukul-mukul kedua pipinya sekeras mungkin. Berusaha menyapu jauh-jauh pikiran suram yang entah darimana muncul di otaknya. "Ayolah Park Jung-soo! kau sudah mulai gila! itu semua halusinasi, mungkin kau sudah salah mendengar obrolan Minnie-ah dan Wookie-ah gara-gara kau ketakutan sendiri dengan halusinasi bodohmu! ayolah, dirimu tidak selemah itu! itu halusinasi, semuanya tidak nyata! titik!" kembali Leeteuk mendoktrin dirinya sendiri. Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan keras-keras sambil memelototi lagi pantulannya di dalam cermin.

"Hyung? kau kenapa sih ngomong sendiri sama cermin? bikin takut saja.." Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan seperti setengah mengejek. Leeteuk menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tempurung kepalanya yang sedang tidak gatal. "Eeh… Hyung… Hyung hanya mencoba berlatih bernyanyi sambil mengeringkan rambut. Li-lihat, aku memegang handuk dan sisir kan? aku tadi lagi mengeringkan rambut. Hehe…" ucap Leeteuk menunjukkan handuk dan sisir yang sebenarnya baru dia ambil setelah Eunhyuk datang.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa ditipu dengan jawaban itu. Dia yakin betul kalau tadi bukan lirik lagu. Lebih seperti monolog. Tapi Eunhyuk memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. "Baiklaah…. jika Hyung sudah selesai 'latihan menyanyi' nya, bagaimana jika bergabung ke ruang tengah? aku datang kemari karena diminta Sungmin, katanya dia khawatir kau jatuh pingsan atau apapun itu di kamar mandi karena kau tidak kunjung bergabung daritadi. Rambutmu juga sudah kering sepertinya. Kau tidak berniat untuk merontokkan rambut-rambutmu itu dengan terus menggosok dan menyisirnya kan?" kata Eunhyuk dengan menyelipkan sedikit candaan pada kata-katanya. Leeteuk pun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Setelah melipat kembali handuk dan menaruh sisirnya, Leeteuk akhirnya menyusul Eunhyuk bergabung ke ruang tengah.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:53. Sudah sejam semenjak mereka memulai pesta mereka yang terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Karena mereka bebas sampai siang hari nanti, kesebelas namja itu memutuskan untuk begadang dan berpesta sampai mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi. Karena saat itu tidak ada dari mereka yang sudah mengantuk. Dan selama sejam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, menonton, bermain permainan kartu seperti uno atau gaple domino. Dan kini, mereka sudah mulai bosan karena kehabisan ide untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Aigoo…. aku bosan, tapi nggak ngantuk. Sekarang kita ngapain lagi nih?" tanya Heechul yang sedang tiduran di lantai. Pertanyaannya tak ada yang menggubris, yang berarti kalau mereka semua tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban ataupun usul yang bagus. Membuat Heechul mendengus kesal dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pantat Shindong yang sedang tengkurap sambil makan marshmallow rasa coklat. Mungkin di antara mereka semua, cuma Shindong yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Hyung, muka hyung tampak agak pucat. Apa Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan wajah Leeteuk yang memiliki tatapan yang kosong dan mulutnya sedikit membuka. Kelihatan sekali kalau pikirannya seperti sedang tidak ada di dimensi itu lagi. Setelah kesadarannya kembali ke dirinya, Leeteuk tersentak kaget dan langsung mendorong tangan Siwon jauh-jauh. Membuat Siwon jadi ikut kaget. Apalagi melihat Hyung-nya tersebut memelototinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan air muka mengerikan, seolah-olah Siwon hendak memperkosa dirinya.

"E-eh… Hyung? ma-maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tadi kau tampak melamun. Jadi aku hanya mau bertanya kau tidak apa-apa.." ujar Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia kira Leeteuk marah kepadanya. Melihat itu, Leeteuk menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dan menjadi salah tingkah. "E-eeh…. mianhae, Siwon-ya.. aku tadi melamun, jadi agak sedikit kaget…" balas Leeteuk dengan lirih, dia menunduk malu karena perbuatannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya dan kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Donghae yang sedang menemani Eunhyuk browsing internet menggunakan laptopnya.

"Hyung? apa kau masih memikirkan soal Taeyeon-ssi? aish, aku sudah bilang jangan dipikirkan kaan…" ujar Kangin jengkel sambil berbisik di kuping Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, tidak membenarkan tebakan Kangin. "Bukan begitu, Kangin-ah… hanya saja aku baru mengalami kejadian aneh…." mendengar penjelasan Hyung-nya tersebut, Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kejadian aneh? kejadian aneh seperti apa?" ujar Kangin kembali bertanya. Tapi karena melihat Leeteuk yang terlihat sedikit takut dan bingung membuatnya memutuskan untuk menggantungkan pertanyaannya sampai situ.

"Hei, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di internet. Bisa kita coba nih!"

Semua pasang mata yang ada disitu melihat ke arah namja yang sibuk meng scroll layar desktop yang ada di depannya. Matanya terlihat menyelidik, dan sedikit berbinar. Tanda kalau dia tertarik dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Elevator Ritual, pintu gerbang menuju dimensi lain. Hei, Caranya juga nggak susah tuh!" kata Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya secara asal, menyuruh mereka semua untuk membaca apa yang dia baca.

Karena penasaran, Heechul dan Siwon pun mendekati Eunhyuk dan ikut membaca apa yang dia baca. Setelah membaca beberapa lama, Siwon memilih untuk mundur dan tidak membaca lebih lanjut karena dia bisa memprediksi ide gila apa yang ada di otak Eunhyuk sebenarnya. Sementara Heechul masih membaca dengan serius, sinar matanya menunjukkan kalau dia sama tertariknya dengan Eunhyuk. Tidak hanya itu, Heechul pun sengaja membacanya dengan lantang dan keras agar mereka semua yang tidak ikut membaca bisa mengetahui dengan jelas.

"Elevator Ritual, permainan ini mulai muncul ditulis di sebuah situs berbahasa korea bernama blog naver. Ritual ini dapat membuat pemainnya pergi ke dunia lain atau dimensi lain yang bukan berada di alam manusia lagi. Hei! caranya tidak susah lho! bagaimana kalau dicoba?" mendengar itu, Siwon langsung menepuk dahinya lalu mengurutnya pelan. Dugaannya tepat. Mendengar Heechul, yang lainnya pun langsung berhamburan. Leeteuk pun karena penasaran akhirnya ikut berkumpul di dekat laptop bersama para Dongsaeng nya yang lain.

"Permainan ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh 1 orang, tidak boleh lebih. Dan kalian harus berada di suatu gedung/tempat apapun yang memiliki elevator dan tempat itu harus memiliki setidaknya 10 lantai atau lebih. Lantai basement tidak dihitung" Ryeowook ikut membacanya dengan keras sambil tengkurap di atas tubuh Yesung. "Hei, kantor ini memiliki 4 lantai basement dan 30 lantai kan? berarti kita bisa melakukannya!" timpal Yesung dan dibalas dengan anggukan Ryeowook.

"Ck ck ck, aku tidak mau ikutan dengan ide konyol kalian. Permainan yang berhubungan dengan spiritual tersebut dilarang tuhan, aku tidak mau" kata Siwon sambil tiduran di sofa dan membolak-balik majalah olahraga yang diambilnya dengan asal. Tidak ada 1pun dari mereka yang menggubris penolakan dari Siwon. Mungkin malah tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Siwon hanya mendengus jengkel. Dia tidak benar-benar membacanya sebenarnya. Lebih terlihat seperti mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk dan tidak peduli. Dalam hatinya sendiri sebenarnya dia cukup tertarik dan ingin sekali menimbrung dalam percakapan mereka. Tapi keimanannya lebih kuat daripada nafsu di dalam dirinya.

"OKE! Kalau begitu, berdasar dari poling suara yang ada diputuskan kalau kita akan melakukan uji nyali dengan mencoba melakukan permainan ini!" ujar Heechul dengan bersemangat. Siwon hanya mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, karena pada akhirnya pasti dia akan diseret-seret juga. "Hei, sejak kapan kita membuka pemungutan suara? kau mengklaim seenaknya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan jengkel sambil melempar beberapa burrito di mangkuk ke arahnya, tidak peduli walaupun itu membuat ruangan menjadi kotor. "Bodo amat! lagipula memang benar toh kalau semuanya tampak tertarik? kau juga sebenarnya tertarik kan? dan jangan melempar makanan ke arahku!" pekik Heechul dengan nada percaya diri. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan kembali menyalakan PSP nya, berhenti melempari Heechul. Memang benar, sebenarnya dia tertarik dengan itu.

"Tapi… kita sudah diperingatkan oleh Jaehwa-ssi agar tidak membuat keributan selama di sini. Apa benar tidak apa-apa nih?" kata Leeteuk dengan ragu-ragu karena teringat kalau dia sudah berjanji dengan Lee Jaehwa, coach mereka, kalau mereka tidak akan membuat keributan selama di kantor. "Eoh, ayolaah… lagipula kita tidak ribut kok! cuma akan memakai elevatornya, naiik… tuuruun… dan tamat! begitu saja kok!" rayu Heechul dengan nada manja, mencoba membujuk Leadernya tersebut. Leeteuk pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kecuali mengangguk pelan. Dia memang lemah terhadap bujukan seperti itu.

"Tapi, biasanya kalo mainan yang horror-horror gitu kan bahaya? contohnya aja kayak voodoo, katanya salah salah kutukannya malah bisa jadi kena ke yang ngutuknya kan?" tanya Shindong sambil tetap memakan kripik udang yang ada di mangkuk, mulutnya belepotan dengan remah-remah keripik dan bumbu bumbu. "Nah, itu dia. Permainan semacam itu juga dilarang oleh gereja. Sudahlah, daripada melakukan ide gila ini kita kembali bermain uno saja!" timpal Siwon menyetujui kata-kata Shindong dan merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Majalah yang tadi dia pegang juga sudah entah berada dimana. Sepertinya diselipkan di kolong sofa.

"Tenang, katanya disini kita akan tetap aman kalau berada di dalam elevator. Jadi kalau ritualnya berhasil tapi kita masih di dalam elevator, kita bisa tetap kembali ke dunia kita dengan memencet lagi lantai dasar tanpa keluar dari elevator sama sekali. Asal kita melakukan itu dan tidak berbicara atau melihat wajah orang yang ada di belakang kita, kita akan tetap aman" jelas Sungmin yang ternyata mencoba mencari info tentang Elevator Ritual menggunakan smartphone nya. Siwon mencoba untuk memberikan argumennya lagi, tapi akhirnya nyalinya ciut dan memilih tidak mengatakan apapun selain menurut setelah melihat pelototan maut yang diberikan oleh Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

"Eh? tunggu-tunggu. Orang di belakang kita? memangnya akan ada orang lain? bukannya katanya permainan ini cuma bisa dimainkan sendirian?" tanya Leeteuk menginterupsi perbincangan asyik yang dilakukan oleh Heechul dan Eunhyuk. "Oh, jadi soal itu, katanya kalau ritual ini berhasil maka di lantai tertentu akan ada orang yang tidak dikenal masuk ke dalam elevator dan mencoba mengobrol dengan kita. Tapi pemainnya tidak boleh membalas perkataan orang itu ataupun melihat wajahnya, walaupun orang itu menanyakan hal yang biasa seperti 'apa kabar', 'namamu siapa', 'mau pergi ke lantai berapa', apapun itu pokoknya tidak boleh dijawab karena itu bukan orang! biasanya sosoknya bermacam-macam, bisa tua, muda, laki laki, perempuan. Tapi biasanya sosoknya sih wanita" jelas Eunhyuk dengan lebar. Leeteuk mengangguk-nganggu mengerti. Sampai ada 1 kata-kata Eunhyuk yang mengganjal pikirannya. _'Eh, tunggu tunggu… tadi dia bilang… Wanita?'_ pikir Leeteuk, berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang sepertinya dia lupakan.

 _DEG_

Tiba-tiba sekujur badan Leeteuk langsung merinding. Sosok misterius dan kata-kata yang sosok itu ucapkan langsung terbayang dan menggema di dalam otaknya. Leeteuk mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu, tapi semakin dicoba maka semakin terbayang. Dia merasakan tatapan mata yang dingin seperti memandanginya dari segala sudut yang ada dan merasuk sampai ke dalam sel-sel tulangnya, membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Keringat dingin yang sudah hilang dibasuh air hangat tadi langsung kembali mengucur dengan sangat deras. Matanya membelalak, giginya gemeretak. Sesekali giginya meleset dan menggigit keras bibirnya sampai berdarah. Luka di bibir Leeteuk yang sudah mengering itu pun kembali terbuka dan memberikan sensasi rasa asin besi pada indra pengecap namja itu.

"Hyung? kau tidak terlihat sehat. Apa tidak apa-apa?" seketika pikirannya buyar dan saat dia sadar, Sungmin sudah memandang wajahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tangannya mengelus pipi Leeteuk, menghapus air mata yang ternyata sudah mengalir deras tanpa disadarinya. Lidah Leeteuk masih terasa kelu, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan kakinya terasa gemetar, dan dia merasakan celananya sedikit basah. Sepertinya dia tanpa disadari mengompol karena membayangkan hal itu. _'Ck, Park Jung-soo… umur berapa kamu hah? lemah sekali!'_ rutuknya kepada diri sendiri dari dalam hati, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya yang terkuras habis.

"Hyung, sebaiknya hyung istirahat saja. Tadi juga hal semacam ini terjadi di dapur kan? aku yakin Hyung sakit. Walau aku tidak merasa dahi Hyung panas" saran Sungmin dengan suara yang dipelankan, karena dia tidak yakin kalau Leeteuk mau perkataannya ini terdengar jelas oleh orang lain. Setelah tenaganya kembali terkumpul, Leeteuk memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan menghapus semua peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. "Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjaga kalian semua. Aku masih kuat kok, aku hanya agak.. capek…" Leeteuk memilih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan beranjak ke kamar tempatnya tidur.

"Hyung mau kemana? mau apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Leeteuk hanya melihat namja imut tersebut dari bahu kanannya dan tersenyum. "Hanya ganti baju kok, jangan khawatir gitu ah!" ujar Leeteuk santai sampai akhirnya sosoknya menghilang karena masuk ke dalam kamar. Ryeowook memandang heran pada Sungmin, meminta penjelasan atas sikap aneh Leeteuk. Tapi Sungmin hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng. Ryeowook mendecak kesal dan memilih untuk tidak memikirkan soal itu. Walau rasanya susah sekali karena di dalam hati dan pikirannya dia sibuk menumpuk berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan pada Leeteuk.

"Yosh! kalau begitu, kita harus cepat mempelajari ritual ini karena tinggal sejam lagi sebelum jam 2! jam 2 elevatornya tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi kan? ayo cepat cepat!" seru Donghae dengan riang dan disambut dengan teriakan lainnya, kecuali Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Setelah itu, kondisi menjadi begitu tenang karena mereka sibuk menghafal semua teks yang ada di situs yang mereka baca tersebut. Ada yang coba mencari sumber dari situs lain, ada yang mencoba mencari alat-alat yang mungkin bisa membantu seperti lampu senter, air minum dan lain-lain, sementara sisianya mencoba mencatatnya di telapak tangan mereka, atau di atas selembar kertas.

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Outside Elevator – Ground Floor  
** Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:19. Tinggal beberapa puluh menit lagi sebelum jam 2, dimana sebuah alat yang penting untuk ide gila kesebelas anggota Super Junior itu tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Memang tidak disangka mereka bisa menyiapkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu 20 menit. Tapi itu bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat karena mereka bekerja sama dalam mempersiapkannya. Kini, kesebelas namja itu sudah berkumpuldi depan Elevator. Masing-masing membawa selembar kertas yang berisi catatan yang sama. Bersiap memulai permainan mereka.

"Oke, kita bisa mulai sekarang. Tapi pertanyaanku sekarang siapa yang mau melakukannya duluan? secara pribadi sih, aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan permainan bodoh ini sama sekai" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit menyindir. Heechul dan yang lainnya pun dibuat kebingungan, karena sampai detik itu pun mereka belum juga menentukan urutan mainnya. "Benar, siapa yang mau melakukannya duluan? aku ga akan mungkir kalau aku takut!" timpal Shindong yang sedang sibuk memakan 2 batang coklat sekaligus, dengan botol minum yang ada di kantung jaketnya. Suasana agak hening dalam waktu agak lama, sampai akhirnya Yesung menjentikkan jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah.

"Aku tahu! bagaimana jika berdasarkan urutan umur saja? jadi, Teukie-hyung akan mencoba duluan. Lalu Heechul-hyung, begitu saja seterusnya! lagipula kan Heechul-hyung duluan yang memutuskan bermain permainan ini, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau Heechul-hyung duluan dong?" usul Yesung disertai dengan senyumannya yang sedikit jahil dan kecut. Heechul langsung membelalakan matanya. "E-eeh?! enak saja! kalau begitu seharusnya Eunhyuk duluan dong?! yang nemu ritual aneh ini kan dia!" pekiknya tidak terima menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk yang memandanginya dengan melotot.

Akhirnya pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi. Walaupun mereka tadinya sangat bersemangat menyetujui permainan ini (kecuali Siwon yang menjadi 1-1nya orang yang menolak mentah-mentah dan Kyuhyun yang acuh tak acuh), kini mereka malah menolak ketika masing-masing dari mereka ditunjuk oleh yang lainnya untuk maju duluan. Ada yang bilang berdasar umur yang tertua lah, yang termuda, berdasarkan urutan alfabet, urutan tanggal pre-debut, bahkan yang agak aneh-aneh seperti urutan jadwal wajib militer, urutan angka terakhir nomor ponsel, bahkan berdasar zodiac dan nomor togel. Oke, author bercanda soal yang terakhir.

"Arraseo. Biar Hyung yang akan melakukannya duluan jika kalian segitu takutnya"

Semua pasang mata langsung mengarah ke seseorang yang melontarkan kata-kata itu: Park Jung-soo aka Leeteuk. Beberapa memandanginya dengan takjub, ada yang shock, ada yang khawatir. Semua jenis pandangan campur aduk memandangi Leeteuk. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi semua Dongsaengnya dengan wajah polos. "Kita urut dari umur yang tertua. Jadi aku duluan saja, karena aku leader kalian dan aku harus memastikan permainan ini benar-benar tidak berbahaya dengan menjadi kelinci percobaan pertama" kata Leeteuk dengan enteng.

"E-eeh? Teukie-hyung! kau yakin, ta-tadi kan kondisimu agak… begitu.." ujar Sungmin setengah berbisik, agak ragu karena takut kata-katanya tabu bagi Leeteuk. "Be-benar, Hyung tadi kelihatan tidak sehat. Sebaiknya istirahat saja menunggu kami selesai bermain disini. Aku mau kok kalau Hyung minta aku yang mulai duluan menggantikan Hyung!" pinta Ryeowook setengah memohon. Matanya terlihat memelas, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengacak pelan rambut halus milik Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya mau memastikan permainan ini aman. Itu saja. Aku janji tidak akan keluar dari elevator apabila permainan ini benar-benar berhasil dan aku langsung akan kembali ke lantai dasar. Lagipula aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua, aku kan Leader.." jelas Leeteuk menunjukan senyum malaikatnya. Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook terharu dan langsung memeluk Leadernya tersebut.

"Baik-baik, hentikan drama ibu anak kalian. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" ujar Heechul menepuk tangannya beberapa kali seolah-olah dia adalah seorang sutradara film. Kemudian Eunhyuk menghampiri Leeteuk, membawa sebuah tas selempang berwarna kuning yang sepertinya ada isinya dan menyodorkannya pada Leeteuk. "Di dalam tas ini ada air minum, cemilan, kantung kresek, kantung kertas obat anti mabuk, senter, lilin dan korek api untuk jaga-jaga" kata Eunhyuk sambil tetap menyodorkan tas tersebut. Leeteuk melihat Eunhyuk dengan bingung. "Mwo? untuk apa sebanyak itu? aku tidak harus menginap di dalam elevator kan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan heran. Donghae kemudian maju dan berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja tidak, Teukie-hyung~ ini semua ada alasannya. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba elevator menjadi gelap, makanya ada senter, korek api dan lilin. Dan karena kau akan naik turun beberapa kali, mungkin akan sedikit mual. Makanya itu ada obat anti mabuk dan air putih. Dan buat jaga-jaga karena takut elevator macet ditengah dalam waktu lama, ada beberapa makanan di dalam tas. Kantung kresek itu supaya kau tidak buang sampah di dalam elevator, dan kantung kertas itu setahuku bisa dipakai sebagai alat bantu pernafasan dengan cara mencoba mengatur nafas dengan posisi hidung dan mulut di depan mulut kantungnya. Kami nggak mau kau kekurangan oksigen di dalam elevator" ujar Donghae menjelaskan isi tas tersebut dan berbagai kegunaannya. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menerima tas itu. Dia tersenyum karena melihat mereka benar-benar tidak merencanakan ini semua mentah-mentah dan asal-asalan, tapi juga sudah menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan.

"Hyung, pastikan kau bawa terus ponsel mu dan jangan biarkan ponsel mu mati selama giliranmu ini lho. Kami akan memberi instruksi selama kau di dalam elevator dan akan mengabarimu kalau-kalau ada perubahan rencana atau apapun itu" jelas Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak, menatap Leeteuk terlebih dahulu untuk memperhatikan reaksi dan kondisinya. Setelah dia rasa sepertinya Leeteuk telihat dalam kondisi cukup prima, barulah dia melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya

"Setelah kau masuk ke dalam elevator nanti, tutup pintu elevatornya TAPI jangan langsung memulai semuanya sendiri. Tunggu Donghae menelepon dulu, baru kamu melakukan semuanya berdasar instruksi dari Donghae. Pastikan kertas yang kau bawa itu tidak hilang, di kertas itu ada penjelasan mengenai kondisi-kondisi yang mungkin akan terjadi selama bermain. Paham?" Heechul kembali melihat wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum pada Heechul, senyum malaikat yang biasa dia perlihatkan. "Gomawo atas penjelasannya, Heechul-ah. Aku siap mulai bermain sekarang" kata Leeteuk mantap. Heechul tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun memencet tombol Elevator. Pintu Elevator pun terbuka. Heechul memegang kedua bahu Leeteuk dari belakang sambil memperhatikan Elevator tersebut. "Ingat Teukie-hyung, kau harus mengingat dengan jelas Elevator ini. Lantai dan karpetnya, bentuk tombolnya, semuanya harus kau perhatikan dan jangan sampai salah mengingat sedikit saja" kata Heechul memberi penjelasan tambahan pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya sebentar dan memotret elevator tersebut. Heechul tersenyum menanggapi ide Leeteuk yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk sekarang" kata Leeteuk. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan karena merasa sedikit takut. Setelah itu dia mengangguk, memantapkan dirinya sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan ke elevator, tangan kekar milik Kangin menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung membalik badannya dan melihat Kangin yang terlihat sedikit sedih. Wajahnya memelas, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Leeteuk memandang Kangin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eng… anoo… ha-hati… hati hati di dalam…" kata Kangin seadanya dengan suara sedikit terbata-bata. Sebenarnya, dia merasakan firasat agak buruk karena memperhatikan kondisi Leeteuk yang dari pagi sudah tidak terlalu bagus (dari kondisi mood nya maupun kondisi tubuhnya) dan sedikit menjadi lebih parah dalam sejam terakhir ini. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya karena tidak mau membuat khawatir namja di depannya tersebut. Leeteuk tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kangin dari telapak tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Leeteuk menenangkan diri Kangin kemudian berbalik badan dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam elevator. Dia diam sebentar untuk memotret tombol elevator tersebut dan kondisi elevator itu dari dalam, untuk sekedar mengingatnya saja. Setelah dia melihat semua dongsaengnya di luar elevator yang memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah sedikit takut dan khawatir (terutama Kangin), Leeteuk memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya dia memencet tombol untuk menutup elevator dan akhirnya elevator tersebut tertutup.

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Inside Elevator  
** Suasana di dalam elevator tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Karena Leeteuk bisa mendengar suara dengungan-dengungan seperti suara kerja mesin mekanik dari elevator tersebut. Leeteuk memperhatikan desain dari elevator tersebut. Elevator tersebut bisa dibilang cukup mewah walau desainnya terbilang sederhana. Dengan lantai marmer berwarna krem dengan gurat-guratan orange yang menghiasinya, wallpaper berwarna merah tua dengan motif etnik yang unik, dan lampu unik sederhana yang menghiasi atap elevator tersebut. Jangan lupa pegangan berwarna perak yang melingkar di elevator tersebut.

Lamunan Leeteuk akhirnya buyar begitu mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi. Dia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan langsung melihat nama yang tertera, walau dia sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Leeteuk langsung menekan tombol hijau, menerima panggilan dari Donghae. Setelah mencoba berdeham sedikit untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa agak gatal, barulah akhirnya Leeteuk menaruh ponselnya di depan kupingnya, memulai percakapannya lebih dulu.

"Nuguseyo? Donghae, aku belum menekan tombol apapun kok"

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena kami juga bisa melihat Hall indicator di luar elevator masih menunjukkan huruf G"

"Aah, benar juga aku baru ingat. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, hahaha…"

"Baiklah, Teukie-hyung. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, lakukan semua instruksiku dengan tepat. Jangan sampai salah dan jangan melakukan apapun sampai aku berhenti berbicara. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, Donghae. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Pertama-tama, pencet dulu angka 4 pada elevator. Beritahu aku jika sudah sampai lantai 4. Jangan keluar kecuali ku instruksikan. Kau juga jangan mematikan ponsel kita kecuali kau sudah kembali bersama kami. Sekarang, lakukanlah"

Setelah itu, Leeteuk menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping sejenak untuk menghindari efek radiasi yang sepertinya sedikit berefek padanya, karena dia merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing. Walau Leeteuk sendiri tidak tahu apakah penyebab pusingnya tersebut apakah kondisinya yang drop, karena merasakan efek radiasi dari ponselnya atau karena dia mulai merasa kekurangan oksigen karena terkurung di elevator yang sempit itu. Leeteuk kemudian berjalan menuju ke COP.

"Hmm… lantai 4…" gumamnya pelan sambil memperhatikan sejenak tombol-tombol yang ada di sana. Setelah itu, sesuai instruksi Donghae, Leeteuk menekan tombol 4. Seketika elevator terasa sedikit bergetar dan pandangan Leeteuk sedikit naik turun, tanda kalau elevator sudah mulai berjalan. Kemudian Leeteuk buru-buru kembali menaruh ponselnya di depan kupingnya karena dia mendengar suara orang berbicara dari ponselnya.

"Eng, maaf Donghae? bisa diulangi lagi?"

"Aku bilang, kau sudah menekan tombol 4 ya?"

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah mengikuti instruksimu. Elevator nya sedang berjalan"

"Ah, bagus. Setelah sampai di lantai 4, jangan keluar dari elevator. Tetap berada di dalam elevator! Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 2 kali, Donghae"

"Aku mengatakannya lagi karena aku takut kau lupa! kalau salah sedikit saja semuanya akan gagal!"

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti"

 _Ting_

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya tersebut begitu mendengar suara dentingan, tanda kalau mereka sudah sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Elevator pun terbuka dan menampilkan koridor panjang yang masih diterangi cahaya lampu yang berderet. Leeteuk tidak melangkah sedikitpun, dia masih memandangi COP yang ada di depannya.

"Hae, aku sudah mencapai lantai 4. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa? maaf, suaramu tidak terdengar jelas. Sepertinya sinyalmu tidak terlalu bagus"

"Tadi aku bilang, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? aku sudah sampai lantai 4"

"Oh! Iya-iya. Nah! Sekarang, pergilah ke lantai 2. Bukan lantai 1 lho ya! Dan sama seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jangan keluar"

"Arraseo"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Leeteuk menekan tombol 2. Seketika elevator pun kembali menutup pintunya. Setelah terdengar bunyi dengungan sebentar, Elevator terasa kembali bergerak. Suara dengungannya cukup keras, sehingga Leeteuk memilih untuk tidak mengatakan atau memulai pembicaraan apapun dengan Donghae karena dia yakin suaranya tidak akan terdengar kalau suara dengungannya sekeras ini.

 _Ting_

Setelah terdengar bunyi dentingan, pintu elevator kembali terbuka lagi. Pemandangan di luar Elevator kali ini pun sama seperti sebelumnya, koridor panjang dengan lampu yang menjadi penerangan. Sambil masih berdiri di depan COP, Leeteuk menempelkan kembali ponselnya di depan kupingnya. Berniat untuk bertanya lagi pada Donghae.

"Donghae, aku sudah sampai. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau masih berada di dalam Elevator kan?

"Tentu saja! bukankah kau yang menyuruhku melakukannya sebelumnya? bagaimana sih!

"Haha, iya-iya. Nah. Sekarang pergilah ke lantai 6. Dan, peringatanku sama seperti sebelumnya. Jangan keluar dari elevator sama sekali"

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Leeteuk kembali menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari kupingnya dan memencet tombol 6. Pintu elevator pun kembali tertutup dan elevator mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini, Leeteuk sedikit agak kuatir karena dia merasa lampu elevator tersebut terkadang jadi sedikit remang-remang tapi terkadang juga terlalu terang. Terkadang Leeteuk juga agak memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba elevator bergetar dengan keras sehingga dia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 _Ting_

"Donghae, aku sudah sampai di lantai 6. Sekarang apa lagi yang kulakukan?"

"Hei, tadi aku mendengar kau seperti berteriak. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aah, tidak kok. Tadi tiba-tiba elevator nya beberapa kali bergetar kuat. Aku nyaris jatuh, itu saja"

"Hm? kok aneh ya. Apa elevator nya sudah mau rusak?"

"Mana kutahu, sudahlah. Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang"

"Oh, iya. Sekarang, kembalilah ke lantai 2 lagi"

"APA?! lagi? apakau mengerjaiku?!"

"Tidak! lihat saja di kertas yang Yesung tulis kalau tidak percaya!"

"Huft, baiklah"

Setelah itu, seperti sebelumnya Leeteuk menjauhkan lagi ponsel tersebut dari kupingnya dan langsung menekan tombol 2 sambil sesekali menggerutu mengutuk Donghae. Pintu kembali tertutup dan elevator kembali bergerak lagi. Kali ini, guncangan di dalam elevator menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih sering dibanding sebelumhya. Leeteuk harus berpegangan dengan kuat pada pegangan di dinding elevator tersebut agar tidak terjatuh. Kepalanya pun menjadi semakin pusing.

 _Ting_

"Donghae, aku sudah sampai"

"Ya, aku tahu. Nah. Sekarang, pergilah ke lantai 10"

"Apa ini sudah mencapai akhir? aku sudah agak pusing"

"Sayangnya belum. Masih ada 2 lantai lagi. Berjuanglah hyung, kau pasti bisa!"

"Huuh, baiklah. Awas saja kau habis ini He"

Leeteuk kali ini memencet tombol 10. Elevator menutup dengan keras sampai menimbulkan suara debaman kuat, membuat Leeteuk berteriak kaget. Elevator pun kembali bergerak, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih pelan dan tidak berguncang seperti sebelumnya. Kecuali suara dengungan yang semakin keras, membuat Leeteuk harus menutup kedua kupingnya yang mulai terasa sakit mendengar suara dengungan itu.

 _Ting_

"Donghae, aku sudah sampai. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Nah, kali ini bagian terpenting. Dengarkan aku baik baik! memojoklah di sudut elevator sedikit atau jangan palingkan pandanganmu dari tombol elevator. Pergilah ke lantai 5"

"Kenapa memang dengan lantai 5?"

"Kalau dari info yang kudapat, ketika sampai lantai 5, akan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam elevator, orangnya tidak kau kenali. Jangan palingkan wajahmu dari tombol! jangan menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya ataupun menanggapinya, walaupun dia berbicara padamu. POKOKNYA JANGAN!"

"He-hei… kau membuatku sedikit takut, nih!"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja! kalo nggak ada ya berarti untunglah! oh iya. Sekalian saja aku beri tahu instruksi selanjutnya sekarang. Mungkin nanti kau tidak berani berbicara soalnya.."

"Hei! kau menakut-nakutiku ya?!"

Setelah sampai lantai 5, pergilah ke lantai dasar. Setelah itu, perhatikan floor indicator di dalam elevator. Kalau elevator nya pergi ke lantai 1, kau aman. Kami akan menyambutmu. Kalau dia naik, itu berarti ritual ini berhasil!"

"Hemm… sepertinya sudah mau sampai klimaksnya nih?"

"Yah, begitulah. Ingat, jangan keluar dari elevator apapun yang terjadi! kalau misalnya berhasil dan sudah sampai ke lantai 10, jangan keluar. Lebih baik kau langsung pergi ke lantai dasar. Kalau elevator nya tidak turun, tekan saja terus sampai akhirnya elevator nya turun. Kalau saat sampai kau melihat kami, berarti kau aman. Tapi kalau tidak, entahlah~"

Hati Leeteuk menjadi sedikit ciut mendengar instruksi dari Donghae yang seperti menakut-nakutinya. Dengan gemetar, dia memencet tombol 5. Pintu elevator kembali menurun. Elevator itu kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya, tapi terasa lama sekali. Seolah-olah elevator nya melambat. Semakin lama, Leeteuk semakin menundukkan wajahnya dengan takut. Tangannya sudah siap-siap menekan lantai 10. Entah kenapa, kepala Leeteuk semakin pusing dan kuping Leeteuk berdenging.

 _Ting_

Dia bisa mendengar pintu elevator terbuka, walaupun saat ini dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di COM elevator tersebut. Dia terdiam cukup lama menunggu apakah ada yang masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Seluruh badannya kini bergetar kuat. Dia tidak menggubris walaupun Donghae sudah memanggilnya lewat ponsel sampai berteriak-teriak setengah mati. Leeteuk benar-benar ketakutan. Setelah agak lama, baru saja dia ingin memberi tahu kondisinya pada Hae dan…

 _DEG_

Aura dingin yang mencekam tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk begitu dia mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

" _Mu… mustahil?!"_

Leeteuk tak berani memandang ke arah pintu elevator. Matanya hanya memandang ke arah lantai marmer tersebut, dan dia bisa melihat bayangan seperti sesosok wanita yang mendekat. Leeteuk semakin ketakutan dan dia merasa dia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Leeteuk bisa melihat kaki dari orang yang masuk tersebut. Orang yang masuk tersebut memakai sandal dengan gaun tidur sepanjang mata kaki berwarna biru. Rambutnya sangat panjang, sampai menyentuh lantai. Kulitnya putih pucat dan dia bisa melihat lekukan-lekukan aneh yang ada pada jari-jari orang tersebut.

Eh… wanita ini…

 _DEG_

Kini ketakutan Leeteuk tidak bisa dibendung lagi begitu menyadari bahwa 'orang' yang masuk ke dalam elevator saat ini ternyata adalah sosok misterius yang dia lihat di dapur sebelumnya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Dia menggenggam kuat ponselnya, bahkan air mata Leeteuk pun mulai membanjir keluar, walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan apapun. Suasananya benar-benar mencekam, apalagi mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut kini berdiri di belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan mata yang amat mengerikan seperti menusuk punggungnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya, akhirnya dia membalas panggilan Donghae yang tidak dia gubris daritadi.

"… Nuguseyo…"

"Oh, yatuhan! Teukie-Hyung kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! bagaimana? ada yang masuk tidak?"

"..."

"Eh… Teukie-Hyung?"

"…. apa lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan…"

"Eh, tapi beritahu dulu padaku. Apakah-"

"BERITAHU AKU APA LAGI YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN ATAU AKU BISA GILA DISINI!"

Tanpa disadari, Leeteuk membentak dengan kuat ke arah Donghae dan mengusik sosok di belakangnya tersebut. Tanpa melihat pun, Leeteuk bisa menebaknya hanya dengan merasakan hawa tubuhnya yang semakin terasa menyakitkan. Dibilang panas tidak, dibilang dingin pun tidak juga. Tapi hawa tersebut benar-benar mencekik dan memojokkan Leeteuk saat ini. Seolah-olah hawa tersebut sudah cukup untuk meledakkan seluruh organ tubuh di dalam tubuhnya. Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebisa mungkin, kemudian kembali berbicara di ponsel. Sepertinya Donghae jadi agak sedikit kaget mendengar

"… maaf aku berteriak…"

"E-eh, hyung… maaf, ti-tidak apa-apa… be-begini, ja… jadi.."

"Jadi?"

"E-eeh… sekarang perhatikan baik-baik floor indicator dan tekan angka 1-eh, ma… maksudku pergilah ke lantai dasar. Ji… jika turun, kau aman… ka-kalau… kalau naik… berarti…"

"Jadi, perhatikan floor indicator dan pencet tombol G, begitu?"

"I-iya.."

Tanpa berbicara lagi dengan Donghae, Leeteuk langsung meninju tombol G sekuat mungkin sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit. Tapi itu sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Leeteuk. Baginya, keluar dari tempat ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Setelah itu, pintu kembali menutup. Tapi anehnya Leeteuk tidak melihat pergerakan elevator dari floor indicator tersebut. Dia juga tidak merasakan elevatornya bergerak. Tubuh Leeteuk benar-benar bergetar kuat, apalagi merasakan 'sosok' dibelakanya mondar-mandir tepat di belakangnya. Sampai beberapa lama-akhirnya dia melihat merasakan pergerakan pada elevator, membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas lega. Tapi rasa leganya berganti dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat saat melihat perubahan angka pada floor indicator tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, Leeteuk langsung menyambar ponselnya.

"YAK! LEE DONGHAE! APA-APAAN INI?! ELEVATOR NYA BERJALAN NAIK, AKU MENEKAN LANTAI 1!"

"APA?!"

Seketika tiba-tiba Elevator bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan bergetar kuat. Leeteuk tidak mampu menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur. Lampu elevator tersebut terlihat menyala dan mati, begitu terus menerus. Elevator bergerak menjadi sangat cepat dan bergetar semakin kuat, seperti seolah-olah Elevator itu akan meledak. Alarm Buzzer pun berbunyi dengan sangat keras, menandakan kalau terjadi kelebihan penumpang. Hal itu tentu tidak wajar karena hanya ada Leeteuk dan 'sosok aneh' itu di dalam.

Hal ini membuat Leeteuk benar-benar panik. Dia mencoba berbicara kembali pada Donghae untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi tiba-tiba ponsel nya mati total dan tidak bisa dinyalakan sama sekali. Tidak hilang akal, Leeteuk mencoba memencet tombol untuk menyalakan interphone pada elevator tersebut. Tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Suara dengungan semakin keras dan guncangan dan kecepatan, membuat Leeteuk semakin menjadi pusing. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya semakin buram dan buram, dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia benar-benar pingsan.

* * *

 **? | Inside Elevator**  
"U… uungh…"

Perlahan-lahan, namja itu membuka kedua matanya yang terasa benar-benar berat. Dia sedikit memicingkan matanya karena sinar lampu di atasnya benar-benar terang. Leeteuk perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia melihat kondisi di sekelilingnya. Dia masih berada di dalam Elevator. Dan sosok yang dia takuti itu sudah menghilang. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sendiri, mencoba membiasakan diri pada cahaya lampu.

"Uuh…. berapa lama aku pingsan… apa yang baru saja terjadi…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponselnya tapi tidak dia temukan. Dia mencoba melihat sekeliling elevator, mencoba mencari ponsel nya. Setelah ketemu dan mendapati ponselnya dalam keadaan mati, dia mencoba sekali lagi untuk menyalakan ponselnya dan mengutak-atik baterainya. Tapi tidak bisa, seolah-olah baterai nya benar-benar habis. Dan itu tentu saja aneh karena seingatnya baterainya masih cukup penuh karena baru saja di charger.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat, Leeteuk mencoba berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya cukup normal, seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Leeteuk mencoba memeriksa arlojinya untuk melihat jam. Tapi saat dia melihat arlojinya, semua jarum jam pada arlojinya berputar-putar tidak tentu arah tanpa berhenti. Leeteuk hanya bisa mendengus kesal mengetahui bahwa arlojinya rusak. Walau dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai rusak. Akhirnya, Leeteuk mengingat semua yang baru saja terjadi sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, Leeteuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah floor indicator. Dan seketika matanya membelalak, lidahnya kelu. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang matanya sendiri lihat. Seketika badannya gemetar.

' _Ini… ini tidak mungkin…. mustahil…'_

"Lantai…. 10…?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

YAHOOOO MINNAAAA~ akhirnya jadi juga chapter dua yang gw tulis sampe begadang dari jam 6 sore ampe jam 10 pagi. Dan gw ngantuk banget sekarang. Huhu~

Akhirnya, sampe juga ke pokok permasalahan. Ide cerita ini sebenernya gw dapet ketika gw denger tentang Elevator Ritual yang gw temuin di situs blog wordpress yang namanya 'The Ghost in My Machine'. Dan gw juga nonton video tayangan Creepypasta yang dibuat oleh rekan gw di IDYT, mengenai Elevator Ritual dan Elisa Lam Theory. Kalian penasaran? bisa dicari di Google kok *dihajar* kalo ga ketemu, PM aja ke gw hehe (cari cari kesempatan)

Aish~ keknya untuk sementara waktu chap selanjutnya bakal update agak lama karena Gw kagak terlalu enak badan, jadi mian,sabar yaa ,

Oh iya, makasih yang mau baca fanfic kelewat rendem ini. Author masih nubi di dunia perSUJU an+perHALLYUU an dan baru keracunan sebulan lalu. Gw bener-bener berterimakasih banget kalo kalian suka ama fanfic ini dan mau ngasih pujian, komentar, kritik dan saran kalian di bagian Review. Jika kalian suka, feel free to add to Favorite! penasaran dengan kisah lanjutannya? Follow aja fanfic ini!

Gw usahain buat update secepatnya dan gw janji pasti bakal update. Tapi maklumi ya kalau agak lama, Author beda planet soalnya. Jadinya waktunya lebih lama (ngeles banget sih thor, bilang aja nulisnya males-malesan lol). Kalo mau temenan dan kenal baik ama gw, kalian bisa PM akun gw. Atau pergi ke akun social media gw yang udah gw cantumin di profile gw. Tapi untuk Facebook maaf banget kalo gw accept nya agak lama, maklum Author agak ngefilter pertemanan di Facebook hehe…

See you later, MYAW MYAW~


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAMER**  
 _Author bukanlah manager pemilik dan tidak akan mengklaim sebagai manager ataupun pemilik dari grup boyband Super Junior. Author hanyalah salah satu dari fans baru Super Junior dan yang author miliki/klaim disini hanyalah ide cerita ini. Fanfiction ini tidak dibuat sebagai sarana mencari uang, menghina pihak tertentu ataupun untuk mempromosikan/mengiklankan suatu perusahaan, organisasi, dan produk tertentu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila banyak kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung hati pembaca. Segala resiko dan tanggung jawab ada di tangan pembaca._

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Outside Elevator – Ground Floor  
** "Hei, ada apa? tadi aku mendengar suara bentakan. Apa Teukie-hyung membentakmu, He?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penasaran menepuk pundak Donghae. Donghae memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Leeteuk yang ada di seberang. Karena di loud speaker, mereka bisa mendengar suara bentakan Leeteuk dengan kencang walaupun terdengar suara kemeresek, tanda bahwa sinyal antara Donghae dan Leeteuk tidak terlalu bagus. Raut wajah Donghae menyiratkan kebingungan dan ketakutan. Dia memandangi teman-temannya dengan raut wajah memelas, tanda kalau dia sedikit sedih karena dibentak tadi.

Jujur saja, selama dia mengenal Donghae ini adalah pertama kalinya Leeteuk sampai membentak Donghae. Biasanya, seketerlaluan atau semarah apapun Leeteuk, dia tetap akan bersikap lembut dan mengatakan kekesalannya dengan sopan. Dari ponsel tersebut juga terdengar suara gemerisik aneh, dengungan mesin dan suara nafas Leeteuk yang terdengar keras dan seperti gemetar. Leeteuk seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa terdengar dengan jelas apa yang dia gumamkan. Doa? sumpah serapah? entahlah. Dan yang paling membuat Donghae dan yang lainnya merasa takut adalah karena mereka mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang aneh, yang pasti itu bukanlah suara Leeteuk.

Setelah beberapa lama, Donghae akhirnya memberanikan dirinya dan kembali mencoba berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Setelah mencoba menjelaskan instruksinya dengan sepelan mungkin dan terbata-bata, suasana kembali hening. Mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka juga mulai merasa takut dan tidak enak hati pada Leeteuk, tapi tidak diutarakan. Hanya mencoba menyalurkan perasaan khawatirnya kepada member lain melalui tatapan mata. Setelah beberapa lama tak ada yang berbicara, tiba-tiba suara jeritan keras dari telepon membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua, dan langsung tersentak kaget.

"YAK! LEE DONGHAE! APA-APAAN INI?! ELEVATOR NYA BERJALAN NAIK, AKU MENE…. Ai…. TU…"

 _NGIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

 _Bruk!_

 _Krsk krrsk…. bzzzt…._

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Tuut…. tuut…. tuut… tuut…_

"APA?! YAK! Nuguseyo? nuguseyo?! HYUNG JAWAB AKU!" dengan panik Donghae langsung melihat layar ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa ternyata sambungan teleponnya sudah terputus. Donghae dengan panik mencoba menelepon ulang nomor Leeteuk, tapi selalu dialihkan ke kotak suara. Wajah Donghae yang awalnya sudah agak tenang kembali terlihat shock. Dia memandang teman-temannya yang berada di dekatnya dengan mata melotot dan bibir yang bergetar kuat. Tanpa disadari Donghae menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai, menimbulkan benturan yang bergema di ruang yang luas tersebut.

"He-hei! apa yang terjadi?! apa ada masalah?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan panik mengguncang tubuh Donghae yang mematung dengan raut wajah kaget dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur. Kangin langsung mengambil ponsel Donghae yang berada di menelepon Leeteuk beberapa kali, tapi selalu menyambung ke kotak suara. Sepertinya handphonenya tidak aktif, atau diluar jangkauan. Tak putus akal, Kangin mencoba menelepon Leeteuk dengan handphonenya sendiri. Tapi hasilnya pun nihil.

"TEUKIE-HYUNG! YAK PARK JUNG SOO! TURUNLAH! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KARENA INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!" jerit Heechul dengan frustasi bercampur marah menggebrak-gebrak pintu elevator, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Heechul dengan panik mencoba memencet-mencet tombol pada elevator dengan harapan agar elevator tersebut akan turun atau membuka pintunya, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Dia mencoba membuka paksa pintu elevator menggunakan kedua tangannya, tapi itu menyebabkan kukunya patah. Heechul langsung menjerit kesakitan dan berlari menjauh dari elevator sambil mengaduh.

"Hyung! Hyung tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Siwon dengan panik langsung meraih tangan Heechul,mencoba melihat lukanya. Tapi dengan kasar Heechul menepis tangan Siwon dan langsung mencoba mencari cara lain, seolah rasa sakitnya sudah tidak begitu penting lagi, dia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama pada 3 elevator yang berada di sebelah elevator tersebut. Tapi, anehnya tak ada satupun elevator yang membuka pintunya walaupun hall indicator pada ketiga elevator tersebut menunjukkan kalau posisi elevator saat itu sedang berada di lantai yang sama dengan mereka, yang ada, elevator yang lainnya malah ikut naik ke atas seolah mengejar elevator yang Leeteuk naiki.

Dengan putus asa, Kangin menyenderkan badannya pada pintu elevator yang bergetar kuat, seolah-olah elevator tersebut bisa meledak kapan saja. Wajahnya tampak datar, tatapan matanya begitu kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah jatuh tersungkur dan menangis karena berbagai macam pikiran buruk menghampiri mereka. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mampu terpaku memandang ngeri elevator yang saat itu sudah mencapai lantai 7 dalam waktu singkat, dan masih akan terus naik ke atas. Saat itu hanya terdengar suara dengungan keras yang berasal dari dalam elevator yang semakin lama semakin memekakan telinga.

* * *

 **Otherworld | Unknown Place**  
"Lantai…. 10?" gumam Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar memandang horror floor indicator yang menunjukkan bahwa elevator sudah mencapai lantai 10. Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Kedua lututnya bergetar. Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi seolah-olah tenaganya sudah diserap oleh floor indicator tersebut. Matanya membelalak, pupil matanya pun mengecil. Dia mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap kalau dia hanya salah lihat. Tapi walaupun dia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengusap matanya, tetap saja angka pada floor indicator tidak berganti.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya dia merasakan tenaganya kembali terkumpul lagi. Entah sudah beberapa kali dia merasa tenaganya mendadak habis, lalu muncul lagi. Tapi bagi Leeteuk hal itu tidak penting. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada handle elevator tersebut. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tapi masih bisa dia tahan karena tidak separah sebelumnya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling elevator baik-baik. Elevator benar-benar kosong, hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sosok aneh yang sebelumnya masuk ke dalam elevator kini sudah tidak ada di sana. Mencoba menenangkan ketakutannya, dia menggenggam erat tas selempang yang melingkar di bahu kirinya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati COM. Dengan gemetar, dia memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu elevator, karena memang saat itu pintu elevator dalam keadaan tertutup.

 _Ting_

Saat pintu elevator terbuka, yang dia dapati malah batu bata berwarna putih yang berjejer rapi, dan di atasnya baru terdapat sebuah celah yang benar-benar gelap gulita. Leeteuk sampai tidak dapat melihat sama sekali pemandangan yang tertampil di celah tersebut saking gelapnya. "Ck, bagus. Setelah semuanya yang sudah terjadi sekarang elevator nya macet. Beruntungnya dirimu Park Jung-soo" rutuk Leeteuk pelan sambil agak menggerutu. Dia kemudian mondar-mandir di dalam elevator sambil mengusap dagunya, memikirkan bagaimana cara dia melihat pemandangan di luar elevator karena dia tidak akan berani keluar kalau tidak tahu kondisi seperti apa di luar elevator.

' _Ah, benar! kau kan punya senter dan lilin!'_ pikir Leeteuk dan kemudian dia berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan polosnya, meluapkan rasa senangnya. Sungguh, melihat kondisinya saat ini tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau sebelumnya dia amat ketakutan, bahkan jatuh pingsan. Leeteuk merogoh tasnya, mencoba mengambil senter guna menerangi apa yang ada di luar elevator. "There you go, baby~" ujar Leeteuk dengan nada seperti bernyanyi saat dia mengeluarkan senter tersebut. Tapi saat dia menggeser saklarnya, senternya tidak mengeluarkan cahaya sedikitpun.

"E-eh?!" pekik Leeteuk frustasi. Dia mencoba menggeser-geser saklarnya, memukul-mukul senter tersebut ke dinding, melepas baterainya dan memasangnya kembali, semua cara yang memungkinkan sudah dicoba. Tapi bahkan berkedip sedikit saja tidak. Leeteuk melihat baterai senter tersebut, berpikir bahwa mungkin baterainya agak cacat atau sudah berkarat. Tapi tidak, baterainya benar-benar masih mulus tak ada cacat sama sekali. Bahkan merk baterai tersebut terkenal cukup bagus dan paling mahal, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang salah dengan baterai ini. Senter tersebut juga sepertinya bukan senter model charger, yang dimana agar senternya menyala harus dicharger dulu dengan cara dicolokkan ke stop kontak.

"Ck, sialan mereka itu. Memberiku senter rusak…" gerutu Leeteuk. Kemudian dia mengambil sebatang lilin yang memang sudah sengaja Eunhyuk siapkan dan menyalakannya dengan korek api. Karena tidak menemukan wadah untuk menaruh lilin tersebut, terpaksa Leeteuk melepas lensa pada senter tersebut dan menggunakannya sebagai ganti tatakan. Toh, senternya rusak. Jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi? lagipula kaca lensa senter kan biasanya sudah menggunakan bahan yang tahan panas. Kalau tidak, kaca senter pasti akan langsung pecah jika digunakan dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Baiklah, kita lihat…." gumam Leeteuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit menjinjit, Leeteuk mengarahkan lilin tersebut kepada celah tersebut, berharap bisa melihat sedikit kondisi di luar sana. Lilin itu nyaris tidak membantu sama sekali. Tapi dari cahaya lilin tersebut, Leeteuk bisa melihat siluet abstrak yang aneh. Dan dia bisa melihat langit. Sepertinya itu adalah diluar. Tapi itu jelas aneh, karena elevator ini kan mengantarnya ke lantai 10, bukan ke luar gedung?

"Huft, jadi pada akhirnya pun aku harus keluar mengeceknya sendiri ya…" ujar Leeteuk kembali menggerutu. Walau agak takut, dia mau tidak mau harus memanjat keluar lewat celah tersebut. Leeteuk mematikan lilin tersebut dan menaruhnya di tas, karena dia berpikir kalau dia harus menghemat lilin tersebut. Setelah memastikan tasnya sudah tertutup dengan rapat, Leeteuk memantapkan dirinya dan mencoba melompat untuk meraih tepian celah tersebut. Ternyata celah tersebut tidak terlalu susah diraih. Bahkan sebenarnya tadi Leeteuk tidak perlu harus menjinjit.

"Sepertinya, celahnya cukup besar untuk mengeluarkan diriku dari sini asalkan aku memiringkan badanku… aku harus keluar sebelum yang lainnya khawatir. Lebih lagi, tadi aku sudah membentak Donghae. Aku harus minta maaf" ujarnya bermonolog. Walau susah karena dia tidak menemukan pijakan untuk menginjakkan kakinya agar bisa naik ke celah tersebut, akhirnya bagian bahu ke atas Leeteuk bisa keluar dari elevator. _'sedikit lagi, kau pasti bisa Jung-soo. Kau hanya harus berusaha sedikit lagi… kau hanya perlu menggunakan kemampuan yang kau pelajari dulu saat berusaha memanjat pagar SMA mu dulu ketika telat..'_ pikirnya berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit merintih karena terkadang punggungnya membentur atap pintu elevator tersebut sehingga membuat punggungnya sakit, dia berusaha keras mendorong tubuhnya agar bisa mengeluarkan seluruh badannya dari elevator. Tangannya meraih-raih, mencari kalau-kalau ada yang bisa digenggamnya sebagai pegangan agar badannya tidak kembali jatuh ke dalam elevator. Karena dia merasa badannya sedikit merosot ketika menco

Tangannya kemudian meraih sesuatu yang tipis, pendek, terasa lembut walau sedikit tajam, dan memiliki wangi yang khas. Sepertinya rumput. Leeteuk sadar dan juga berpikir bagaimana bisa ada rumput di lantai 10 sebuah gedung. Tapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Dengan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada rumput-rumput tersebut, Leeteuk kembali berusaha mendorong badannya yang saat itu sudah setengahnya keluar dari elevator. Ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari dalam elevator tersebut, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Sungmin, saat mereka masih merundingkan untuk memainkan permainan ini.

"… _Kita akan tetap aman kalau berada di dalam elevator. Jadi kalau ritualnya berhasil tapi kita masih di dalam elevator, kita bisa tetap kembali ke dunia kita dengan memencet lagi lantai dasar tanpa keluar dari elevator sama sekali…"_

"Astaga, benar juga aku lupa!" Leeteuk buru-buru menoleh ke belakang, berniat untuk masuk ke dalam elevator dan melakukan hal yang dia ingat dari perkataaan Sungmin sebelumnya. Tapi saat dia menoleh, celah tersebut sudah hilang. Elevatornya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Leeteuk melontarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah, mencoba mencari elevator tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menemukan cahaya sedikitpun disitu. Elevatornya sudah menghilang, tanpa bekas sama sekali.

" _Ba.. bagaimana ini… bodohnya diriku…"_ jerit Leeteuk dari dalam hati. Dia mulai merasa ketakutan lagi. Di dalam pikirannya, dia sibuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena berpikir untuk keluar dari elevator tersebut. Leeteuk berusaha memutar otaknya, mencari sebuah cara. Suasana di 'tempat' itu benar-benar hening, bahkan Leeteuk bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dengan jelas. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, kalau-kalau dia menemukan suatu petunjuk/alat yang bisa dipakai agar dia bisa 'kembali'. Tapi jangankan seperti itu, melihat apapun saja dia tidak bisa saking gelapnya.

" _Pastikan kertas yang kau bawa itu tidak hilang, di kertas itu ada penjelasan mengenai kondisi-kondisi yang mungkin akan terjadi selama bermain"_

"BENAR! sebelumnya kan aku diberi kertas oleh Yesung! pasti di taruh di dalam tasku!" sorak Leeteuk dengan keras tanpa sadar. Dia membuka tas selempangnya dan meraba-raba isi di dalamnya dalam gelap. Setelah dia mengeluarkan 2 buah kertas yang di staples satu sama lain dan menaruhnya di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya meraba-raba isi dalam tas, mencoba mencari lilin dan korek yang sebelumnya dia taruh di dalam tas. Setelah dirasa ketemu, Leeteuk menyalakan korek api tersebut, dan menyalakan lilin yang masih menempel pada 'wadah buatan' tersebut.

Sebelumnya, Leeteuk berdiri dan mengarahkan lilin tersebut pada daerah sekitarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk kalau kini dia sudah tidak berada di dalam gedung lagi, tapi ternyata adalah sebuah hutan yang gelap dan sunyi. Walau gelap, Leeteuk bisa melihat kalau pohon-pohon di tempat itu cukup rindang. Leeteuk melangkah perlahan. Dia bisa merasakan suara seperti daun kering yang terinjak. Kemudian perlahan dia membalikkan badannya. Dan dia lebih kaget lagi karena tempat dia keluar dari elevator kini sudah tergantikan dengan pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang. Di atas pohon tersebut terdapat bulan purnama berwarna merah darah. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke tempat tersebut. Tempat ini benar-benar asing baginya.

Dia tidak tahu kalau di dekat gedung SM terdapat hutan yang memiliki pohon tersebut. Bukan, malah dia baru tahu kalau tempat seperti ini ada di Seoul. Hei, tunggu sebentar. Dia masih berada di Korea kan? Leeteuk sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Isi otaknya maupun hatinya kini benar-benar kusut. Dia benar-benar merasa kalut. Berusaha meredakan semua ketegangannya, dia menggenggam kuat lensa senter yang dia jadikan tatakan lilin tersebut sampai rasanya kaca lensa tersebut akan pecah. Tangannya bergetar kuat. Dia menggenggam kuat kertas yang ada tangan kirinya, tidak peduli kalau kertas tersebut akan hancur atau tidak.

"A… ah… benar-benar… tenangkan dirimu Jung-soo, lebih baik kau baca kertas yang diberikan Yesung terlebih dulu. Aku yakin di kertas ini pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal. Ya, pasti ada!" ujar Leeteuk dengan keras sambil memukul dada kirinya yang terasa berdegup kencang menggunakan tangan kanannya. Berusaha mensugestikan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak ada yang perlu dirinya khawatirkan sama sekali. Dengan gemetar, Leeteuk melebarkan kertas yang sudah sangat lecek tersebut dan mengarahkan lilin di tangan sebelahnya mendekat, untuk memberikan penerangan.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya dan merasa dirinya cukup tenang, dia melangkahkan dirinya menjauh dari pohon besar tersebut. Daripada membuang-buang waktunya berdiam diri, dia memutuskan untuk membaca kertas di tangannya sambil berjalan maju, kalau-kalau dia bisa menemukan sesorang yang bisa dia mintai tolong. Dia membaca dengan seksama tulisan tangan yang ada kertas di tangannya tersebut dengan susah payah karena cahaya lilinnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas, ditambah dengan tulisannya yang benar-benar buruk sehingga menyulitkan Leeteuk untuk membacanya. Kemudian, sosok Leeteuk bersama cahaya lilin tersebut perlahan-lahan memudar seolah tertelan oleh kegelapan pada hutan tersebut, diiringi oleh suara angin kencang yang menerbangkan dedaunan yang ada di pepohonan tersebut, seolah mengiringi kejadian buruk tak terbayangkan yang sebentar lagi akan namja itu alami.

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | East Corridor – 10** **th** **Floor  
** Dengan tergesa-gesa, kesepuluh namja tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa-gesa menaiki tangga darurat dan berlari di koridor. Tidak hanya mereka saja, d itemani oleh 3 orang lelaki berumur sekitar 40-50 tahunan yang memakai baju petugas dengan membawa beberapa tas besar yang sepertinya berisi berbagai perkakas berat dan tangga lipat di punggung mereka. Mereka bertiga memandang 10 namja berparas tampan yang berlari mendahului mereka itu dengan heran. Wajah mereka amat sangat ketakutan, bahkan beberapa dari mereka seperti menangis.

Memang itu wajar, karena berdasar informasi yang mereka dengar, seluruh elevator di gedung bagian timur dikatakan rusak dan salah seorang dari teman mereka masih terperangkap di dalam elevator keempat. Tapi, menurut mereka pribadi mereka seperti tidak hanya ketakutan karena khawatir oleh teman mereka saja, tapi wajah mereka seolah-olah mengatakan kalau teman mereka terperangkap bersama monster yang sudah siap untuk menelan teman mereka hidup-hidup. Dan itu terlalu…. lebay?

"Hei kau yang disana! sebenarnya kami masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? lagipula untuk apa kalian naik turun elevator semalam ini hah?" tanya pria yang memiliki name tag bernama Lee dengan jengkel menepuk acak laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Tapi, bukannya memberi balasan ataupun penjelasan, lelaki yang ditepuk (Heechul) hanya membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan raut wajah marahnya, sambil masih tetap berlari menyusuri koridor sambil membawa sebuah senter berukuran besar di tangannya. Raut wajah Heechul begitu mengerikan dan mengintimidasi, seolah-olah Heechul mengirimkan telepati kepada pria tua itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Lee menjadi memilih menutup mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di depan Elevator. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuh menggebrak-gebrak pintu elevator sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama Leeteuk. Kangin dan Donghae berpencar, mencoba menekan tombol elevator satu persatu. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari pintu elevator tersebut yang bergeming. Dari dalam keempat elevator tersebut terdengar bunyi suara deringan yang sangat keras, sampai bisa menembus pintu kedap suara tersebut. Lampu alarm yang berada di atas pintu keempat elevator tersebut pun mengedip-ngedipkan cahaya merah, menandakan kalau ada masalah pada elevator tersebut.

"Maaf, kami minta kalian semua minggir. Jangan menghalangi jalan kami" ujar petugas ber name-tag 'Baek' dan 'Han' berbarengan. Kesepuluh namja itu pun (dengan tidak ikhlas) perlahan menyingkir dari keempat elevator tersebut, memberi jalan untuk ketiga petugas tersebut. Petugas Baek memandangi keempat elevator tersebut, memperhatikan penampilannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk. Sikap diam Petugas Baek dan raut wajah seriusnya nyaris membuat semua namja itu pingsan saking tegangnya.

"Lee, kau hubungi teknisi dan petugas keamanan agar datang kemari. Minta juga perusahaan CCTV untuk mengecek rekaman di dalam pintu elevator. Sepertinya kerusakan pada elevator ini bukan sekedar kerusakan sepele saja. Han, bersiaplah karena kita berdua akan membongkar paksa pintu elevator nomor 4 ini. Berhati-hatilah, karena ada orang yang terjebak di dalam elevator ini. Pastikan kita jangan sampai melukainya sedikitpun. Utamakan keselamatan orang di dalamnya" perintah petugas Baek kepada 2 petugas lainnya dengan suara lantang. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk dengan cepat. Petugas Lee langsung membungkuk permisi kemudian berlari kembali ke arah tangga darurat sambil mengambil handphonenya, bersiap menelepon seseorang. Sementara petugas Baek dan petugas Han mengeluarkan sebuah papan panjang yang terbuat dari baja dari dalam tas mereka.

"Me-membongkar?! a-apa Teukie-hyung tidak apa-apa?! dia tidak akan kenapa-napa kan?! semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja kan?!" ujar Kangin dengan panik, dengan di belakangnya Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Kangin, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tampak paling kalut dengan semua ini. Petugas Han mencoba tersenyum kepada Kangin, berharap itu bisa menenangkannya sedikit. Setelah itu, kedua petugas itu mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

Petugas Baek menghampiri elevator tersebut. Dengan tangan kosong, dia mencoba menggeser pintu elevator itu agar bergerak sedikit saja, karena dalam kondisi elevator tertutup rapat begitu tidak akan memungkinkan mereka bisa menyelipkan papan baja tersebut. Dan ternyata berhasil, pintu elevator menggeser terbuka walau hanya sedikit. Kemudian, Petugas Han dengan cepat menyelipkan papan baja tersebut ke tengah-tengah sela pintu elevator tersebut, menahan agar pintunya tidak tertutup rapat kembali dan mengakibatkan papan tersebut langsung terjepit pintu elevator yang mencoba untuk menutup kembali. Petugas Han pun menyelipkan papan miliknya pada sela pintu elevator tersebut. Kemudian mereka bertatapan dan mengangguk mantap, bersiap-siap mengumpulkan tenaganya karena mereka akan menggeser pintu elevator tersebut sampai terbuka menggunakan pintu tersebut. Kesepuluh namja yang hanya bisa memperhatikan aksi mereka pun menelan ludah mereka dengan tegang, bersiap menunggu pintu elevator terbuka. Dan…

 _BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Heechul dan Ryeowook terdengar memekakkan telinga, tapi sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi. Sementara yang lainnya termasuk petugas tersebut terpaku memandang horror pemandangan elevator itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mengerikan. Elevator yang tadinya bersih, harum dan mulus itu tiba-tiba menjadi hancur lebur. Cipratan cairan hitam kental bertebaran dimana-mana, disertai bau bangkai yang sangat amis yang tampaknya menyeruak dari mayat 11 gagak hitam yang bertebaran di lantai elevator.

Gagak-gagak tersebut anehnya tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali walaupun tubuh mereka termutilasi. Seolah-olah darahnya sudah kering. Wallpaper di elevator tersebut pun sudah tercabik-cabik, seolah-olah dicakar oleh kuku hewan yang besar. Lampu elevator pun sudah pecah dan rusak, sehingga elevator tersebut tampak sangat gelap. Di dinding elevator pun terdapat banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang sudah terpaku di dinding. Kondisi elevator tersebut benar-benar menggenaskan.

Tapi, mana Leeteuk?

"TEUKIE-HYUNG! HEI KAU! DIMANA TEUKIE-HYUNG?!" bentak Kangin yang langsung mencengkram kerah baju petugas Baek dengan marah. Melihat itu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik tubuh Kangin menjauh. "Hyung, tenanglah! kau pikir petugas akan tahu?! kau membentak mereka pun tidak ada gunanya idiot!" maki Kyuhyun dengan marah sambil menampar wajah Kangin. Kangin ingin memberikan pembelaan, tapi pada akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur sambil menjerit histeris. Sementara yang lain sudah sibuk menahan tubuh Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Senior Baek! Aku sudah membawa merek… hah?" petugas Lee dan beberapa orang yang memakai baju yang sama pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemandangan horror di depan mereka. Elevator yang tadinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba jadi semengerikan ini. Nafas mereka semua serasa sesak, jantung mereka serasa berhenti berdetak. Beberapa kali mereka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memastikan apakah penglihatan mereka tidak salah. Tapi tetap saja, pemandangan di depan mereka adalah kenyataan.

"Kalian semua, kenapa diam saja di sana?!" bentakan petugas Baek pun membuyarkan lamunan semua petugas yang berdiri terpaku tersebut. "Sekarang, bagi-bagi tugas! beberapa orang giring mereka semua menuju ruang staff dan matikan seluruh listrik di gedung ini! kita memerlukan info mereka lebih lanjut! dan sisanya, bantu aku membuka pintu elevator yang lain! panggil lebih banyak bantuan juga untuk membuka seluruh pintu elevator di gedung ini dan juga panggil tim medis juga polisi! beberapa juga pergilah menuju elevator di gedung bagian selatan, utara dan barat! periksa apakah elevator nya rusak juga atau tidak! ini masalah serius!" perintah petugas Han. Mereka semua langsung mematuhi perintah senior mereka tersebut.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN KAMI! TEMAN KAMI DALAM BAHAYA DISANA! TEUKIE-HYUNG! TEUKIE HYUUUUNG!" jerit Kangin dengan frustasi ketika beberapa petugas menyeretnya dan yang lainnya menjauh dari elevator dan menggiring mereka menuju tangga darurat. Walaupun mereka semua mencoba berontak untuk kembali lagi mendekati elevator, pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa pasrah digiring kebawah sambil menangis, berharap apapun yang terbaik demi Leeteuk, walau mereka yakin sesungguh-sungguh apapun mereka berdoa dan menangis, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi kepada Leeteuk.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Yak! KEMBALI LAGI MINNAAA~ (siapa lo, pegi gih hush hush)

Yah, akhirnya kejadian buruk yang kalian harapkan (SIAPA YANG NGAREP WOE) terjadi juga. Kita udah masuk ke konfliknya. Maaf banget ya, karena updatenya rada lama. Karena gw kudu ngesearch search juga di google, nyari info-info lain (seputar elevator ritual) yang bisa mendukung kelanjutan fanfic ini. Belum lagi, gw akhir-akhir ini ga enak badan mulu. Bikin mood nulis jadi pasang surut. Fanfic ini juga lebih singkat sih dibanding sebelumnya. Ga percaya? perhatiin aja jumlah word nya (dikata readersnya niat apa)

Oiyak, pertama-tama gw bener-bener MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA kalau-kalau ada yang tersinggung sama fanfiction ini. Karena ada beberapa orang PM gw dan bilang kalau Heechul dan Taeyeon disini jadi keliatan jahat. Maaf, maaf banget! fanfic ini dibikin sama sekali nggak ada niatan buat ngehina mereka berdua.

Soal Taeyeon, gw ga yakin bakal bikin dia jadi karakter baik (dihajar) bahkan bakal kebagian dialog di fanfic ini (mungkin flashback sih iya). Tapi untuk Heechul sebenernya dia nggak jahat kok! kalo jahat, gw ga akan bikin dia ngasih saran dll di part sebelumnya. Itu kan berarti dia peduli~ (apasih lo). Dan dia cuma rada jail, keras kepala ama ngeselin. Tapi ga jahat kok, suer dah!

Beneran gw MINTA MAAF KALO ADA YANG TERSINGGUNG. MAAAAAF (berisik woe, tetangga lagi bunting mbrojol nih)

Oh iya, makasih yang mau baca fanfic kelewat rendem ini. Author masih nubi di dunia perSUJU an+perHALLYUU an dan baru keracunan sebulan lalu. Gw bener-bener berterimakasih banget kalo kalian suka ama fanfic ini dan mau ngasih pujian, komentar, kritik dan saran kalian di bagian Review. Jika kalian suka, feel free to add to Favorite! penasaran dengan kisah lanjutannya? Follow aja fanfic ini!

Gw usahain buat update secepatnya dan gw janji pasti bakal update. Tapi maklumi ya kalau agak lama, Author beda planet soalnya. Jadinya waktunya lebih lama (ngeles banget sih thor, bilang aja nulisnya males-malesan lol). Kalo mau temenan dan kenal baik ama gw, kalian bisa PM akun gw. Atau pergi ke akun social media gw yang udah gw cantumin di profile gw. Tapi untuk Facebook maaf banget kalo gw accept nya agak lama, maklum Author agak ngefilter pertemanan di Facebook hehe…

See you later, MYAW MYAW~


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAMER  
** _Author bukanlah manager pemilik dan tidak akan mengklaim sebagai manager atahupun pemilik dari grup boyband Super Junior. Author hanyalah salah satu dari fans baru Super Junior dan yang author miliki/klaim disini hanyalah ide cerita ini. Fanfiction ini tidak dibuat sebagai sarana mencari uang, menghina pihak tertentu atahupun untuk mempromosikan/mengiklankan suatu perusahaan, organisasi, dan produk tertentu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila banyak kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung hati pembaca. Segala resiko dan tanggung jawab ada di tangan pembaca._

* * *

 **Otherworld  
** Leeteuk berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan langkah perlahan, sementara kedua matanya sibuk membaca baik-baik kertas yang ada di depannya berulang-ulang dengan dibantu dengan cahaya lilin. Terkadang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memeriksa sekitarnya, memastikan kalau tidak ada hal yang berbahaya di sekitar dirinya. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengulang aktifitasnya. Membaca sambil berjalan, dengan harapan menemukan bantuan.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berjalan di hutan. 3 jam? 4 jam? dia tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya sudah cukup lama karena kini kedua kakinya sudah terasa sedikit perih dan panas. Pegal-pegal sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya juga sudah mulai terasa berat, tanda kalau dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Belum lagi rasa pusing dan mual yang tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya sejak dia sampai di tempat tersebut. Tapi, Leeteuk tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus berjalan. Karena jika dia beristirahat disana pun dia tidak yakin tempat tersebut benar-benar aman.

Leeteuk saat itu hanya memakai sepasang sandal gunung tanpa memakai kaus kaki. Sehingga kakinya juga sudah sedikit gatal-gatal karena rumput-rumput yang sedikit tajam terasa menggesek-gesek kulit-kulit punggung kakinya kakinya. Belum lagi, dia hanya memakai celana tipis setinggi lutut dan sebuah kaus oblong yang tipis. Membuat angin kencang yang berhembus di sana terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit Leeteuk, membuatnya kedinginan. Kelihatan dari kulit putih nya yang mulai memerah dan memucat karena suhu dingin tersebut.

"Dari catatan yang ada disini, jika kita berada di dunia lain maka kita tidak akan menemukan siapapun yang kita kenal. Bisa saja, di tempat itu hanya ada diri kita sendiri, bisa juga ada sosok yang tidak dikenali. Alat-alat elektronik tidak akan bisa dipakai dan waktu tidak akan bisa diketahui…" gumam Leeteuk pelan menepuk-nepuk kertas itu menggunakan jarinya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan handphonenya yang tidak bisa dinyalakan, senter yang mati, dan arlojinya yang bahkan sampai sekarang semua jarumnya masih berputar tak tentu arah dengan cepat. "Jadi, permainan sialan ini benar-benar berhasil toh…" rutuknya dengan kesal. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, dia tidak lagi menanggapi ini semua dengan kaget dan ketakutan dan sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca paragraf selanjutnya.

"Kalau aku ingin kembali lagi ke titik aku mulai bermain, aku harus mengulang langkah yang sama di elevator yang sama. Dan harus memastikan elevator menuju ke bawah, bukan ke atas" bacanya dengan nada keras. Saat dia membaca bagian itu, seketika perasaannya kembali menjadi sangat kesal. Dia amat merutuki kebodohannya yang malah keluar dari elevator, padahal (menurut penjelasan di kertas tersebut) dia bisa saja langsung kembali dengan langsung memencet tombol G dan menuju lantai dasar tanpa keluar sama sekali dari elevator. Sekarang? dengan bodohnya dia keluar, dan sekarang dia kehilangan elevator tersebut. Dan dia harus mencari lokasi elevatornya yang mungkin sudah berpindah ke tempat lain. Benar-benar pintar dirimu Leeteuk.

"Ck… dingin sekali… apa aku berada di pegunungan? anginnya juga kencang…" gerutu Leeteuk memperhatikan kembali keadaan sekitarnya. Dia sudah cukup lelah membaca kertas di tangannya tersebut dan dia sudah memasukkan kertas tersebut kembali di dalam tas nya. Dia mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada api dari lilin di tangan sebelahnya yang sekarang hanya setinggi setengah dari ukuran aslinya. "Ck, lilin juga sudah mau habis…" lanjut Leeteuk dengan kesal.

 _Butuh bantuan?  
Aku bisa menolongmu  
Hanya aku yang kau punya_

"SIAPA?!" jerit Leeteuk sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Dengan tangan gemetar karena takut, dia mengarahkan lilin yang dipegangnya ke segala arah, mencoba memberi penerangan. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus sangat kencang dari arah belakangnya. Membuat lilinnya mati dan terhempas entah kemana. Saking kencangnya angin tersebut, Leeteuk pun sampai jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Leeteuk mencoba untuk bangun, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus tiarap agar menahan badannya dari angin yang terus bertiup kencang, seolah-olah mau menghempaskannya sejauh mungkin. Leeteuk sangat cemas dan takut, tapi bukan hanya karena angin kencang yang datang tiba-tiba itu saja. Tapi karena dia juga mendengar suara-suara bisikan wanita yang tidak jelas, yang seolah-olah datang karena terbawa oleh angin kencang itu.

Cukup lama Leeteuk tiarap di tanah, sampai akhirnya angin kembali tenang. Beberapa badan bagian depannya sudah agak terasa perih karena terganjal oleh bebatuan-bebatuan kecil yang ditindihnya. Setelah anginnya sudah terasa tidak separah tadi. Leeteuk pun kembali berdiri sambil meringis menahan sakit di beberapa bagian badannya. Dia mencoba membersihkan baju dan celananya yang terasa kotor dan sedikit lembab dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya, kemudian merapikan asal rambutnya.

"Akhirnya anginnya reda juga… tapi, kemana lilinku?" gumam Leeteuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, berharap bisa menemukan lokasi tempat lilinnya berada. Leeteuk merogoh kembali tas nya, mengeluarkan korek api miliknya dan menyalakannya untuk dijadikan penerangan sementara. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya Leeteuk menemukan apa yang dia cari di balik tumpukkan daun-daun kering. Tapi, sebelum dia menyalakan lilin di tangannya tiba-tiba dia merasakan di balik punggungnya terdapat sebuah cahaya, walau tidak terlalu terang.

Alangkah kagetnya Leeteuk saat dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mansion besar bergaya Victorian yang terlihat megah, namun sudah hancur. Retakkan dan bolong terdapat di sisi sana-sini dinding rumah tersebut, kaca yang pecah, dan berbagai kekacauan lain. Hanya saja dia bisa melihat lampu teras depannya masih menyala walaupun agak redup. Tapi, lampu itu tidak membuat kesan rumah itu menjadi sedikit lebih bagus, tapi malah jadi terlihat angker. Hei, tunggu dulu. Bukan itu yang aneh. Tapi, sejak kapan mansion ini berada disini? setahunya, arah itu harusnya membawanya menuju pohon besar tempat dia pertama kali keluar. Kenapa jadi ada mansion hancur ini?

Setelah beberapa lama melongo memandangi bangunan tersebut, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengecek ke dalam. "Yah, aku tidak yakin ada orang yang sudi tinggal di tempat seperti ini di tengah hutan begini… tapi mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi menyalakan lilin tersebut karena dia merasa cahayanya belum diperlukan dan dia pikir harus berhemat karena lilin tersebut sudah pendek.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mansion tersebut dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu mansion tersebut. Pintunya pun terlihat begitu bobrok. Seolah-olah disentuh sedikit akan runtuh menjadi debu. "Permisi? ada orang di dalam?" teriak Leeteuk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang memberi jawaban dari dalam. Sebenarnya Leeteuk pun sudah tidak terlalu kaget kalau tidak ada yang menjawab ketukannya, tapi dia tetap melakukannya hanya untuk formalitas. Siapa tahu kalau ternyata memang ada orang di dalam kan? bisa saja. Dia baru saja mau memegang kenop pintu, tapi tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi ragu.

"Gimana ya… apa aku pergi saja?" gumam Leeteuk kebingungan kemudian menjauh dari teras rumah tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah dia menjauh dari teras, Leeteuk memberhentikan langkahnya dan langsung menengok ke belakang. _"Apa aku masuk saja ke dalam ya?"_ pikirnya dalam hati sambil memandang lekat-lekat pintu kayu yang penuh dengan bekas goresan goresan dan cakaran yang sudah ada semenjak Leeteuk datang. Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memperhatikan pemandangan rumah tersebut baik-baik. Semakin di perhatikan, semakin menyeramkan. Membuat nyali Leeteuk kembali menciut.

 _Krieeet…._

"GYAAAAAAA!" jerit Leeteuk ketakutan ketika mendengar suara decitan dari pintu utama yang ternyata entah kenapa terbuka sedikit dengan sendirinya. Karena kaget, Leeteuk refleks bertindak mempertahankan diri dan melempar tas selempangnya dengan asal dan membentur pintu tersebut, membuatnya terbuka lebar. Tapi, pemandangan di dalam terlihat begitu gelap. Seolah-olah mengantarkannya ke dimensi yang berbeda. Bahkan, hanya sekedar warna lantai saja tidak terlihat.

Leeteuk memandang horror ruangan di balik pintu tersebut dan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Walau dia masih tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, dia tidak ada pilihan lain. Daripada dia berjalan di tengah hutan tanpa arah, lebih baik dia masuk ke dalam rumah seram ini. Lagipula, badannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal, seolah-olah sel-sel ototnya berdemonstrasi dan memaksa Leeteuk untuk beristirahat.

"Permisi…" ujar Leeteuk dengan lantang kemudian melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam. Benar-benar gelap, bahkan sepertinya percuma saja Leeteuk menyalakan lilin. Cuma akan memberi cahaya bundar saja di tengah gelap gulita. Leeteuk menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba menyelidik tempat di dalamnya. Mencoba mencari benda apa yang ada di ruangan tersebut, melihat warna lantai ruangan tersebut atahu warna cat atahu mungkin pola wallpaper di dinding ruangan tersebut, tapi nihil. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, terlalu gelap. Yang bisa Leeteuk tebak cuma sepertinya ruangan tersebut sangat luas, seluas apa? tidak tahu. Tapi pastinya sangat luas. Karena bahkan deru nafas dan detak jantung Leeteuk yang tidak beraturan karena ketakutan itu pun bisa sampai terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

Baru saja Leeteuk berniat untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan suara bedebam yang begitu keras dari balik punggungnya. "Apa?! yang benar saja!" pekik Leeteuk frustasi menghampiri pintu yang sudah tidak terlihat karena sudah gelap gulita tersebut. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Sejauh apapun Leeteuk berjalan, berlari, dia tidak bisa mencapai pintu utama. Bahkan pintu utama tidak terlihat sama sekali, seolah-olah lenyap. Padahal Leeteuk yakin dia belum melangkah terlalu jauh dari pintu. Bahkan, Leeteuk tidak merasakan dirinya menabrak dinding atahupun benda apapun di tempat itu. Yang ada di tempat yang gelap gulita tersebut hanyalah suara langkah sendalnya yang terdengar bergantian, menggema di tempat itu. Leeteuk bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung jarinya sendiri.

Leeteuk sudah sangat ketakutan. Dia kembali menangis walau tidak terisak. Badannya terasa gemetar. Dia pun berhenti berlari karena kakinya sudah benar-benar perih terlalu lama dipaksa berjalan daritadi. Suhu udara di dalam ruangan tersebut berubah drastis, membuat Leeteuk jatuh tersungkur memeluk dirinya sendiri yang terasa menggigil. Seolah itu semua belum cukup untuk menyiksa Leeteuk, tiba-tiba muncul wangi bunga yang harum terasa menyengat, menusuk indra penciuman Leeteuk dan seolah mengganggu kinerja otaknya, membuat Leeteuk mengaduh kesakitan karena pusing yang dideranya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangan Leeteuk sedikit demi sedikit terasa bergetar dan memudar. Wangi aneh itu benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Karena tidak sanggup lagi menjaga keseimbangannya, akhirnya Leeteuk jatuh terlentang dengan pandangan matanya memandang kosong ke ruang di atasnya yang terlihat gelap gulita. Sebelum kesadaran Leeteuk benar-benar menghilang, dia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan dingin mengusap pelan pipinya, kemudian mengangkut tubuhnya dan berjalan. Sayangnya, sebelum Leeteuk tahu siapa yang mengangkut tubuhnya atahu kemana dirinya akan dibawa, pandangan Leeteuk sudah benar-benar gelap. Dia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

 **SM Entertaiment Production Office | Security Room – Ground Floor  
** Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02:37. Kesepuluh namja itu duduk dengan tenang di sebuah meja melingkar yang berada di tengah- tengah ruangan tersebut. Terlalu tenang, sangat berbeda dengan mereka biasanya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang bergerak, dan terkadang suara helaan nafas dari salah satu diantara mereka semua. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Pikiran mereka benar-benar kalut, dan mereka tidak mau memulai pembicaraan sama sekali karena mereka tahu apapun yang mereka katakan hanya akan memancing pertengkaran yang tidak berarti yang pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. Mereka tidak mau hal itu terjadi, karena itu akhirnya mereka memilih diam. Tapi itu tidak akan memungkiri kalau kini mereka terlihat sangat-sangat tidak karuan.

Gelisah, sedih, takut, dan beberapa perasaan negatif lainnya, bercampur menjadi satu. Mereka sedang menanti datangnya petugas kepolisian yang datang dan memberi tahu kondisi saat ini, atahupun apakah keberadaan leader mereka sudah ditemukan atahu belum. Hati mereka benar-benar mendidih, dalam hati mereka semua mereka sedang sibuk merutuki kebodohan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Kenapa mereka bisa berpikiran untuk melakukan permainan spiritual bodoh yang mereka temukan di internet tanpa menyelidiki bahayanya terlebih dahulu? lihat hasilnya sekarang. Leader mereka, hyung mereka yang paling disayangi, menghilang. Rasanya baru 1 setengah jam yang lalu mereka tertawa-tawa di dalam kamar inap, berpesta. Dan sekarang kondisinya berubah drastis.

Gara-gara siapa? Apa mereka harus menyalahkan Yesung karena dia yang menentukan mengurutkan pemain dari urutan umur tertua? tidak juga, karena pada akhirnya mereka pun menyetujuinya. Atahu mereka harus menyalahkan Heechul karena dia yang membujuk mereka semua memainkan permainan ini? tidak juga, karena pada akhirnya mereka pun menyambut positif ajakan tersebut. Atahu mungkin, Eunhyuk lah yang salah karena dia yang awalnya menemukan permainan ini di internet? jangan bodoh, pada akhirnya mereka pun malah tertarik. Ini salah siapa? tentu saja salah semuanya. Termasuk salah Leeteuk sendiri. Pada akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dua kali, dan akhirnya jatuh korban. Kini mereka hanya mampu berdoa, berharap mendapat kabar baik.

Mereka sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruang tersebut langsung melihat ke pintu, dan disana terdapat seseorang berseragam polisi yang membawa berkas. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian memberikan informasi" ujar namja tersebut sambil tersenyum lelah kepada mereka semua. "Ba-bagaimana... apa Teukie-eh... maksud saya, apa Park Jung-soo sudah ditemukan?" tanya Kangin dengan penuh harap. Tapi, melihat perubahan ekspresi dari polisi tersebut, Kangin langsung tertunduk lesu dan diikuti helaan nafas dari yang lainnya. Dia langsung mengetahu jawabannya. Daritadi, beberapa petugas, sekuriti atahupun polisi sudah beberapa kali datang. Dan jawaban mereka pun sama. Jadi Kangin sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Maaf sekali, tapi kami belum bisa menemukan tuan Park.. kami sudah memeriksa kamera pengawas, tapi sayangnya rekaman pada kamera pengawas entah kenapa mati pada jam 01:24, pada saat tuan Park mulai memasuki elevator.." jawab polisi itu seadanya dengan tidak hati sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang ia pakai. Mereka semua tidak menjawab penjelasan polisi itu, menyangkal, atahupun bertanya apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Polisi tersebut hanya menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya yang masih belum selesai.

"... menurut kami, tuan Park sepertinya menjadi korban penculikan. Kami melihat ada beberapa bekas keringat dan helai rambut yang cocok dengan sampel milik tuan Park. Sepertinya tuan Park sempat memberi perlawanan saat di dalam elevator. Tapi, kami tidak mengetahu kenapa elevatornya dan elevator yang lain bisa sampai rusak, rekaman kamera pengawas rusak, dan kenapa banyak bangkai gagak dan kekacauan lainnya bisa terjadi" lanjut polisi tersebut menaruh beberapa dokumen di tengah meja. Sepertinya itu adalah hasil tes laboratorium. _'tentu saja bisa begitu, karena pasti bukan manusia'_ batin mereka dari dalam hati sambil membuka dokumen tersebut, melihat-lihat isinya bergantian.

"Pak, kami mohon. Tolong temukan Jung-soo ssi. Kami sangat khawatir padanya..." pinta Ryeowook dengan penuh harap dan benghambur, menjabat tangan namja paruh baya itu dengan erat. Badannya bergetar kuat menahan tangis dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Pasti, kami sedang berusaha memperluas lingkup pencarian dan memeriksa kamera pengawas di ruangan lain. Sekarang, kalian boleh kembali ke ruangan kalian. Pasti kalian lelah dengan kejadian ini" usul polisi itu sambil tersenyum, membalas jabatan tangan namja di depannya. Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan usul polisi itu. Tak lama kemudian, polisi tersebut sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan mereka semua sendiri lagi.

"Hei, coba dengarkan aku. Ada info penting yang kudapat dari sini, seputar tentang Elevator Ritual tersebut" kata Sungmin menyuruh yang lain mendekati dia yang sedang membaca suatu thread di forum reddit dari tablet miliknya. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, mereka ikut membaca apa yang Sungmin baca. Seketika, mata mereka membelalak dan langsung menjadi serius. Setelah beberapa lama membaca tiap teks pada situs yang terpampang di tablet milik Sungmin, akhirnya Siwon memulai pembicaraan. Yang lain mendengarkan Siwon dengan serius.

"Sepertinya, di forum ini memberitahu alasan kenapa Elevator Ritual tersebut bisa berhasil karena kita tidak sengaja memilih tempat yang mendukung dan buruk. Maksudku, timur itu sering dikatakan gerbang setan. Dan angka 4 itu bukan angka yang baik. Jadi, tadi kita memakai elevator di aula timur, dan kita tidak sengaja memakai elevator nomor 4. Karena dua hal itu, ritual ini jadi berhasil dan mungkin sekarang Teukie-hyung jadi terbawa ke dunia lain itu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" kata Siwon memberikan opininya. Yang lain berpikir kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham. Pendapat Siwon kalau dipikir-pikir cukup masuk akal. Lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah tidak lagi bisa memikirkan hal yang masuk akal kecuali yang satu ini.

"Tapi, kalau dari yang kubaca sebelumnya kita tetap bisa kembali ke dunia kita sebelumnya kalau kita langsung menuju ke lantai dasar lagi, tanpa keluar dari Elevator. Tapi kenapa Teukie-hyung tidak kembali?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menyeka sisa air mata yang sebelumnya tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dia sudah bisa lebih tenang. "Itu berarti, Teukie-hyung keluar dari elevator. Mungkin dia terlalu takut atahu bagaimana, jadinya keluar. Bisa saja terjadi kan? sebelumnya kata Donghae juga di telepon kan Teukie-hyung terdengar tidak baik" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Walau mereka kurang suka pada bagian dimana Kyuhyun seperti menuduh Leeteuk ketakutan, tapi mereka tetap setuju. Jawaban Kyuhyun pun cukup masuk akal juga.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka kembali sibuk kepada pikiran mereka , mereka mencoba memberi usul, saling bertanya, mengutarakan opini, bahkan terkadang pun suasana memburuk dan mereka kembali bertengkar. Tapi semuanya cepat berakhir dan pada akhirnya pun mereka kembali diam. Terlalu diam. Kondisi yang membuat frustasi seperti itu terus berulang-ulang, sampai akhirnya Sungmin memulai pembicaraannya. Matanya masih menatap lekat ke tablet miliknya.

"Hei... aku punya cara untuk membuat Teukie-hyung kembali... mungkin memang terdengar agak gila, tapi bagaimana kalau dicoba?"

* * *

 **Otherworld**  
"U-uugh..." ringis Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan yang sedang berusaha beradaptasi dari pancaran cahaya lampu di atasnya yang sangat terang. Matanya terasa begitu pening, seolah-olah habis dibentur-benturkan berkali-kali ke sesuatu yang keras. Dengan bertumpu pada tangannya, dia mencoba untuk duduk dengan susah payah. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya baik-baik. Dia berada di sebuah kasur berukuran queen size, di ruangan yang terlihat sedikit mewah walaupun agak kuno. Leeteuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan heran.

"Dimana aku..? aduh!" perkataan Leeteuk terputus karena dia lagi-lagi merasakan bagian badannya terasa sakit. Dia menyibakkan selimut, melihat pergelangan kakinya yang terlihat bengkak keunguan, tapi sudah diperban. Leeteuk meraba-raba kakinya yang terasa berdenyut perih. Sepertinya kakinya sedikit memar, sepertinya memar itu dia dapat ketika dia berjalan di hutan sebelumnya karena dia memang sempat beberapa kali terjatuh karena tersandung batu atahu ranting yang berada di tanah. Dia merasa bingung, karena setahunya dia tidak pernah mengobati kakinya sama sekali. Dia memperhatikan lagi bagian badannya. Beberapa perban membalut tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa sakit.

' _Ada yang menolongku... tapi siapa?'_ pikir Leeteuk kebingungan. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun dari kasur dan memperhatikan baik-baik ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Di kasur tempatnya tidur barusan, tergantung tirai kelambu di atasnya yang sudah dari awal tersibak. Lantainya terdengar berdecit setiap dirinya melangkah. Sepertinya terbuat dari kayu. Wallpaper bermotif vintage menghiasi dinding kamar. Dengan lemari berukuran besar, meja rias dengan cermin yang memantulkan sosok dirinya, di meja rias tersebut terdapat beberapa botol parfum dan kotak kosmetik, dan sebuah jendela dengan balkon di luarnya. Pemandangan di luar terlihat sangat gelap gulita.

"Wah, tuan ternyata bangun lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan"

Leeteuk yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela langsung berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Di depan pintu, terdapat wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam pekat yang dikuncir dua yang sangat panjang. Dengan pita biru menghiasi rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat mungil, dengan mata bulat yang terlihat polos dan bibirnya yang kecil berwarna pink yang mengkilat, seperti memakai lipgloss. Dia memakai gaun tidur sepanjang mata kaki berwarna baby blue yang membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin manis. Tangannya yang mungil memegang nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kotak dari kayu yang tertutup dan sebuah baskom berisi setumpuk es. Gadis itu begitu sempurna, membuat wajah Leeteuk langsung merona.

"Tuan pasti lelah kan sampai menunggu di depan pintu rumahku? aku membawa obat, perban dan air es. Karena luka tuan belum semuanya kuobati" kata gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekati Leeteuk, menaruh nampan itu di atas meja yang terdapat di sebelah kasur tempat Leeteuk terbaring sebelumnya. Demi tuhan, suara gadis itu benar-benar bagaikan seruling malaikat! begitu merdu di telinga. Leeteuk memandang lekat-lekat jari-jari gadis itu yang terlihat mungil dan lentik. Kuku-kukunya terlihat sangat terawat dengan baik. Rambutnya tercium aroma lavender yang benar-benar memabukkan. Tidak menyengat, tapi terasa menyegarkan.

"E-ah.. aku... menunggu di pintu rumahmu? be-benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tergagap. Wajahnya menunjukkan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas. Harus dia akui, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat cantik. Sesuai dengan tipe idealnya. Belum lagi, tutur kata gadis tersebut benar-benar anggun dan sopan, seperti gadis bangsawan. "Lho? tuan tidak ingat? tuan menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku berkali-kali. Mohon maaf aku tidak membukakan pintu lebih cepat karena aku takut tuan adalah perampok gunung yang didesas-desuskan akhir-akhir ini. Saat aku membukanya, tuan sudah jatuh pingsan. Tuan terlihat lemah, jadi aku bawa masuk" jelas gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Benar-benar pose yang polos dan manis.

Seketika, Leeteuk langsung teringat saat Leeteuk memasuki mansion besar yang menyeramkan, yang di dalamnya begitu gelap, dan kemudian pingsan akibat wangi yang menyengat. Tapi herannya ingatan Leeteuk berbanding terbalik dengan penjelasan gadis itu. Tapi Leeteuk sudah persetan dengan ingatannya, dia masih sibuk mengagumi sosok imut di depannya tersebut. Caranya berbicara, caranya bergerak, benar-benar anggun dan memikat. Bagaimana bisa tuhan menciptakan gadis semanis ini? apa jangan-jangan ini adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga? pikiran Leeteuk sudah benar-benar melantur saat itu.

"Eh? Tuan? Tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika lamunan Leeteuk buyar saat gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mulusnya di depan wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu sangat dekat! seketika semburat merah Leeteuk terlihat semakin jelas."E-ooh begitu... be-berarti, ya.. eh.. yang mengangkutku itu kamu ya?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia benar-benar salah tingkah. Gadis itu langsung tertawa malu dan menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya. "Eeeh... te-tepatnya, aku hanya berusaha menyeret tuan menuju kamar. Aku tidak mampu mengangkat tuan karena terlalu berat" kata gadis itu malu-malu sambil memainkan gaun tidurnya. Wajahnya merona malu. Jika Leeteuk tidak tahu etika, pasti air liurnya sudah mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Dia meneguk ludahnya, gadis ini terlalu manis!

"O-ooh... begitu ya, hehe... maaf ya kalau aku merepotkanmu..." ujar Leeteuk malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "A-ah! tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ju-justru aku yang harus minta maaf!" seru gadis itu dengan cepat. Mukanya semakin memerah sambil dia melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Leeteuk mengrenyitkan dahinya dengan heran. "Lho? kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf?" tanya Leeteuk dengan heran. Gadis itu menunduk malu, bibirnya mengerucut. Nyaris saja Leeteuk mimisan dibuatnya.

"I-ituu... saat aku menyeretmu dan baru sampai tangga, aku merasa agak gatal... lalu aku tidak sengaja melepaskan tanganku... jadinya kamu sempat terguling dari tangga... jadinya begitu..." ujar gadis itu ragu-ragu menunjuk dahi Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk semakin heran. Namja itu langsung memperhatikan kepalanya dengan cermin di atas meja riasnya dan menyibakkan poninya. Di dahinya terdapat memar berwarna ungu yang terlihat sangat besar, seluas setengah dari dahinya itu sendiri. Bahkan kelopak matanya pun terlihat mengungu.

"Maaf... maafkan aku tuan... a-aku sungguh tidak sengajaa... hiks hiks..." rengek gadis itu dan mulai menangis. Iris biri mudanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir keluar. ' _Oh shit! bagaimana ini?!'_ pekik Leeteuk dalam hati. Dia benar-benar panik! dia memang tidak tahan kalau melihat wanita menangis. Apalagi gadis semanis ini. Leeteuk pun gelagapan, dia memutar otak memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Su-sudah, jangan menangis..." kata Leeteuk dengan lembut kemudian mengusap pipi gadis itu, mencoba menghapus air matanya. Pipi gadis itu begitu lembut dan putih, tak terasa agak cacat. Walaupun memang terasa sangat dingin, tapi Leeteuk tidak ambil pusing. Baginya, gadis di depannya itu benar-benar sempurna. Diperlakukan seperti itu, gadis itu seketika langsung berhenti menangis dan malah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Leeteuk langsung menghentikan tindakannya dan langsung salah tingkah. "E-eh... yaa, aku tidak marah kok! rasanya juga tidak terlalu sakit.. justru aku berterima kasih kau mengobati lukaku.. lagipula, aku mana bisa marah pada gadis secantik kamu.." oke, kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar refleks keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk semakin salah tingkah.

Leeteuk mengira gadis itu akan marah, atahu menjerit berteriak mesum. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia hanya tertawa kecil. Tawanya benar-benar terdengar manis. Membuat Leeteuk berharap dia bisa mendengar suara tawanya lebih lama lagi. Hati Leeteuk semakin ingin melompat keluar saat gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada kaus yang dia kenakan. "Terima kasih tuan... terima kasih.." kata gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Leeteuk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh, jika dia tidak punya akal sehat pasti dia sudah menerkam gadis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah tuan, aku akan mengobati lukamu sekarang. Duduklah disini.." gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pinggir kasur. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tetap menurut dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Saat gadis itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan isi kotaknya, dia menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. "Oh iya, apa aku boleh tahu nama tuan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tidak melepaskan senyum manisnya. Leeteuk pun balas tersenyum. "Park Jung-soo, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Leeteuk oleh teman-temanku. Kalau kamu?" kata Leeteuk tersenyum manis lalu balas bertanya. Gadis itu mengambil cairan alkohol dan kapas yang dijepit dengan pinset, lalu tersenyum manis. "Salam kenal Jung-soo ssi, kau bisa panggil aku Erica" setelah itu, pembicaraan hanya seputar mengenai curhatan, candaan dan gelak tawa sambil gadis bernama Erica itu mengobati luka di dahi Leeteuk.

* * *

"Wah! Erica ternyata bisa bercanda juga! hahaha!"

Kini, mereka berdua sudah berada di meja makan. Di meja makan terdapat banyak hidangan yang mewah dan wanginya begitu menggoda, seolah-olah minta untuk dimakan. Leeteuk sedang memakan sup ayam yang berada di depannya, sementara gadis itu duduk di seberangnya sambil memakan daging ayam. Mereka makan sambil saling melempar candaan satu sama lain. Entah bagaimana Erica menyiapkan hidangan sebanyak ini, tanpa bantuan seorang pun dalam waktu singkat. Seingat Leeteuk, dia hanya ditinggal 20 menit di dalam kamar yang dikunci selama Erica menyiapkan makanan. Dan ternyata hidangannya sebanyak ini. Appetizer, sup, roti, hidangan utama berbahan dasar daging, ikan, unggas ataupun sayur, bahkan berbagai jenis dessert dan aneka ragam, semuanya terhidang di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol, bersenda gurau, bahkan terkadang saling menggoda satu sama lain, gadis itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya. "Erica? mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk dengan heran memandangi Erica. Erica hanya tersenyum. Leeteuk pikir, Erica mau melangkah pergi dari ruangan. Tapi ternyata dia hanya pindah ke bangku sebelah Leeteuk. Dia mengambil potongan strawberry menggunakan garpu dan langsung menyodorkan strawberry itu pada Leeteuk. "Aaaa~" rayu gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Leeteuk pun tanpa banyak berkata langsung memasukan strawberry itu dan mengunyahnya. Membuat gadis itu kembali terkikik dengan manis. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak tawaran dari gadis semanis dirinya?

"Jung-soo ssi, tuan benar-benar baik. Sudah baik, tampan, humoris juga. Pasti tuan sudah punya kekasih ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis dan memiringkan kepalanya, menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya yang menyender di meja. Mendengar itu, raut wajah Leeteuk langung menjadi agak sedih. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kembali teringat pada Taeyeon. "... tadinya memang ada, tapi pacarku memutuskan aku..." kata Leeteuk dengan ekspresi sendu. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit merasa agak bersalah.

"Ma, maafkan aku mengingatkanmu pada kenangan sedihmu itu.." gumam Erica dengan pelan, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut halus milik Erica. "Tidak apa-apa, toh ada gadis semanis dirimu ini~" kata Leeteuk sedikit menggoda gadis itu, sambil menoel dagunya. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum malu, pipinya terlihat memerah. Karena tidak tahan melihatnya, Leeteuk langsung mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu.

"Iiih... Jung-soo ssi menggoda mulu nih!" gerutu gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya mengembung, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Leeteuk hanya tertawa sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu, membuat Erica semakin cemberut. Tapi pada akhirnya pun dia ikut tertawa bersama Leeteuk. Mereka berdua saat ini benar-benar terlihat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Jika orang lain melihat mereka, pasti mereka akan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sudah melewatkan 2 kali anniversary. Siapa yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya mereka baru berkenalan setengah jam yang lalu?

"Jung-soo ssi.." ujar Erica. Leeteuk memandang wajah Erica yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat lebih serius. "Apa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut, memperlihatkan senyumannya. Erica tersenyum lembut dan memandang wajah Leeteuk. Tatapannya menyiratkan tatapan yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, membuat hati Leeteuk sedikit berdebar-debar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik, bahkan terlalu cantik. Leeteuk benar-benar nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu, tatapannya terlihat sedikit sendu. "Boleh aku bercerita sedikit padamu?" tanya Erica sambil memeluk tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk, mempersilahkan Erica untuk bercerita. Erica kemudian menyenderkan pipinya pada bahu Leeteuk, kemudian mulai bercerita. "Dulu, ayah dan ibuku bilang padaku kalau mereka mau berbulan madu lagi... aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumah selama mereka pergi ke Paris. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang bahagia, membuatku iri.." kata Erica mulai bercerita. Nadanya terdengar sedih. Leeteuk pun mendengarkan cerita gadis itu, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"... besoknya akhirnya mereka berangkat menggunakan kapal pagi-pagi sekali... mereka terlihat benar-benar bahagia..." Erica berhenti bercerita dan melihat sebentar wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk terlihat menanggapi ceritanya dengan serius. Erica kemudian tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi, pada malam hari tiba-tiba aku diberitahu oleh polisi... kalau kapal yang ditumpangi oleh ayah dan ibuku tenggelam... sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku.. aku selalu sendirian disini... sampai tuan datang..."

Akhirnya Erica mengakhiri ceritanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk hanya mengusap bahunya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Kali ini gadis itu tedengar mulai terisak. Leeteuk buru-buru memeluk erat gadis itu. Dia berusaha menenangkan Erica yang terlihat sangat kalut. "Jangan khawatir, kau tidak sendirian sekarang... kan aku disini..." kata Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Erica sambil mengelus punggungnya yang terbalut oleh gaun tidur yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu berhenti menangis dan langsung melihat ke arah mata Leeteuk. Mata mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama.

"Tuan, berjanjilah padaku..." pinta Erica sambil menggenggam bahu Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan putus asa. Leeteuk pun menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung. "Janji apa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan heran sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu pun kemudian menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali. Lalu melihat Leeteuk dengan wajah serius. Genggaman tangannya terasa kuat di bahu Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk sedikit meringis.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pergi dari sini. Aku sudah muak tinggal sendirian! a-aku.. aku janji akan menemani Jung-soo ssi dan melayani Jung-soo ssi dengan baik. Aku akan membersihkan rumah, membuatkan makanan, memberikan apapun yang Jung-soo ssi inginkan. Aku berjanji! tapi, kumohon jangan pergi. Tinggalah bersamaku disini... ya?"

Leeteuk pun langsung mematung. Dia langsung kebingungan, tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab Erica. Sementara Erica kini memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap, penuh cinta. Dia tidak tega meninggalkan Erica sendirian di rumah sebesar ini seorang diri. Dia ingin bersama Erica sepanjang waktu, dia sudah benar-benar mabuk akan dengan sosok gadis manis lugu di depannya tersebut. Walaupun dia baru berkenalan dengannya setengah jam yang lalu, tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali. Gadis itu benar-benar wanita idamannya, wanita idealnya.

"Maaf Erica, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu disini..." kata Leeteuk lirih melepaskan genggaman tangan Erica pada bahunya. Wajah Erica terlihat shock,begitu sedih dan terluka. Membuat Leeteuk merasa menjadi tidak enak. "Ke-kenapa?! tuan, aku mohon..." pekik Erica dengan putus asa menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya menunduk. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tiba-tiba terbawa kesini saat bermain permainan Elevator dengan teman-temanku... aku harus pulang, aku yakin mereka sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan aku..." jelas Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah. Kemudian, keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua.

"Apa Jung-soo ssi yakin mereka mengkhawatirkan Jung-soo ssi?"

Leeteuk tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Erica. Wajah Erica benar-benar tidak terlukiskan. Terlihat dingin dan tajam. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit ngeri sejenak. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan bingung. Erica tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Leeteuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jung-soo ssi benar-benar orang baik. Begitu memperhatikan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri... tapi, apa Jung-soo ssi yakin kalau mereka juga menyayangi Jung-soo ssi?" tanya Erica sambil menunjukkan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Te-tentu saja! kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Erica?" tanya Leeteuk keheranan. "Apa buktinya?" tanya Erica kemudian berganti menjadi mengelus pipi Leeteuk. Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba Leeteuk merasa ragu sendiri dengan jawabannya sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menunjukkan bukti sama sekali pada Erica kalau teman-temannya memang menyayanginya.

" _Bagaimana jika mereka serigala berbulu domba?"_

Leeteuk pun tiba-tiba tersentak saat mengingat kata-kata tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara misterius itu lagi entah darimana. Dia langsung memandang Erica dengan bingung. Erica hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Belagak seperti tidak mengerti. "Menurutku sih, kalau memang mereka menyayangi Jung-soo ssi kenapa mereka malah menjadikan Jung-soo ssi sebagai kelinci percobaan? bukannya harusnya menolak?" tanya Erica dengan polos. Perlahan, badan Leeteuk sedikit bergetar. "I-itu karena aku yang menyetujui usulannya duluan" jawab Leeteuk sekenanya, berusaha menghapus spekulasi buruk yang bermunculan di kepalanya. "Terus, kenapa mereka malah menerimanya?" kali ini, Leeteuk langsung kembali terdiam.

" _Kau semudah itu membiarkan dirimu melekat di sarang laba-laba?"_

 _ **DEG**_

" _Apa kau bisa melupakan semua kegelapan yang kau ciptakan di hatimu?"_

 **DEG**

Leeteuk pun langsung jatuh dari kursinya dan duduk berlutut. Badannya bergetar dan keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Erica pun tersenyum, dan memapah Leeteuk untuk berdiri. "Tuan, cobalah lihat lah ke belakang... lihatlah baik-baik..." pinta Erica dengan lembut. Perlahan, Leeteuk pun menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat sebuah cermin besar dengan frame antik mengelilinginya. Tapi, cermin itu tidak memantulkan bayangan Leeteuk ataupun wanita itu sama sekali, melainkan buram terlihat berputar-putar. Perlahan tapi pasti, pantulan pada cermin itu terlihat makin jelas sedikit demi sedikit. Saat gambarnya sudah benar-benar jelas, nafas Leeteuk langsung tercekat.

" _Bo-bohong..."_ gumam Leeteuk tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Di cermin itu, terlihat kesepuluh orang yang sangat dia kenal. Ya, kesepuluh dongsaeng kesayangannya di cermin itu terlihat sedang berpesta. Tanpa ada dirinya di sana sama sekali. Mereka saling mengobrol, bermain, bernyanyi, bercanda dan bersenda gurau, terlihat sangat bahagia. "Itu adalah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang..." jelas Erica dengan tenang. Leeteuk pun langsung memandang Erica tidak percaya. "Bo-bohong!" bentak Leeteuk, air matanya membanjir keluar. "Aku tidak bohong! ini cermin kenyataan, disini kau bisa melihat kenyataan yang ingin kau ketahui selama ini! dan inilah dia!" tukas Erica balas membentak. Mendengar itu, Leeteuk kembali jatuh tersungkur. Dia memandang cermin di depannya tidak percaya. Air matanya mengalir deras, dan dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hal bodoh apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu"_

 **Bohong...**

" _Kami akan tetap menerimamu apa adanya"_

 **Bohong...**

" _Bagaimana jika kau itu adalah oleh madu manis yang beracun?"_

"BOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" jerit Leeteuk dengan frustasi. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan memukul-mukul cermin di depannya dengan lemah. Dia terus memukul cermin itu dan melempar cermin itu dengan apapun yang ada di meja sampai akhirnya cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping. Kini dia terlihat sangat kalang kabut. Dia kembali jatuh tersungkur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya terasa hancur, dia pikir kalau teman-temannya adalah orang yang akan terus bersamanya walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Tapi rasanya hancur sudah kepercayaannya setelah melihat apa yang dipantulkan cermin barusan.

" _Tinggalkan semuanya, atau kau akan jadi pecundang"_

Leeteuk berhenti menangis. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat kosong. Kini dia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Erica yang masih melihatnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian, gadis itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya. "Peganglah tanganku, Jung-soo ssi... setelah itu, kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya. Kau tidak akan lagi merasa kehilangan, sedih, frustasi, putus asa, semua perasaan-perasaan jahat itu, tidak akan terjadi lagi padamu... kau akan bebas dari semua kesedihan dan semua penderitaan yang kau alami..." ujar Erica dengan sangat lembut, masih mengadahkan tangannya.

Leeteuk benar-benar kalut. Dia tidak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Dia letih, lelah dengan semua ini. Bebas? ya, memang. Dia ingin bebas. Terbebas dari semua rasa sedih yang selalu menimpanya silih berganti. Terbebas dari rasa putus asa yang selalu menghantamnya berkali-kali sejak kecil. Terbebas dari semuanya, benar-benar terbebas. Bukan hanya ingin, dia 'harus' terbebas dari semua ini. Bebas.

Perlahan, tangan Leeteuk dengan bergetar terangkat dan mendekati tangan Erica. Erica pun tidak bergeming, menunggu Leeteuk menjabat sendiri tangannya. Tangan Leeteuk pun semakin mendekat dan mendekat... sampai kemudian...

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

GUE BEGADANG 2 HARI NULISNYA DAN AKHIRNYA KELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

*niup-niup terompet yang muncul gajelas dari mana*

Yak, part ini gw nulisnya dengan agak kesulitan sih. Karena gw mau bikin part ini adalah part 'klimaks'. Dan sepertinya, part berikutnya bakal jadi part terakhir. Kayaknya doaang~~~ (dihajar)

Sebenernya, kalo di ritual aslinya si 'pemain' ga akan ke teleport ke tempat random kek di hutan sih. Tapi ke dunia yang sama persis dengan dunia aslinya, tapi bedanya ga ada siapapun di dunia itu. Ini cuma modifikasi modifikasi gajedari gue aja~ (minta dibunuh) oke, doain aja mood gw ga pasang surut+gw ga tumbang mulu (sakit) jadinya gw bisa nulis part selanjutnya lebih cepet.

Oh iya, makasih yang mau baca fanfic kelewat rendem ini. Author masih nubi di dunia perSUJU an+perHALLYUU an dan baru keracunan sebulan lalu. Gw bener-bener berterimakasih banget kalo kalian suka ama fanfic ini dan mau ngasih pujian, komentar, kritik dan saran kalian di bagian Review. Jika kalian suka, feel free to add to Favorite! penasaran dengan kisah lanjutannya? Follow aja fanfic ini!

Gw usahain buat update secepatnya dan gw janji pasti bakal update. Tapi maklumi ya kalau agak lama, Author beda planet soalnya. Jadinya waktunya lebih lama (ngeles banget sih thor, bilang aja nulisnya males-malesan lol). Kalo mau temenan dan kenal baik ama gw, kalian bisa PM akun gw. Atau pergi ke akun social media gw yang udah gw cantumin di profile gw. Tapi untuk Facebook maaf banget kalo gw accept nya agak lama, maklum Author agak ngefilter pertemanan di Facebook hehe…

See you later, MYAW MYAW~


	5. Chapter V

**DISCLAMER**  
Author bukanlah manager pemilik dan tidak akan mengklaim sebagai manager atahupun pemilik dari grup boyband Super Junior. Author hanyalah salah satu dari fans baru Super Junior dan yang author miliki/klaim disini hanyalah ide cerita ini. Fanfiction ini tidak dibuat sebagai sarana mencari uang, menghina pihak tertentu atahupun untuk mempromosikan/mengiklankan suatu perusahaan, organisasi, dan produk tertentu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila banyak kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung hati pembaca. Segala resiko dan tanggung jawab ada di tangan pembaca.

* * *

 **Otherworld**  
"Peganglah tanganku, Jung-soo ssi... setelah itu, kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya. Kau tidak akan lagi merasa kehilangan, sedih, frustasi, putus asa, semua perasaan-perasaan jahat itu, tidak akan terjadi lagi padamu... kau akan bebas dari semua kesedihan dan semua penderitaan yang kau alami..." ujar Erica dengan sangat lembut, masih mengadahkan tangannya.

Leeteuk benar-benar kalut. Dia tidak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Dia letih, lelah dengan semua ini. Bebas? ya, memang. Dia ingin bebas. Terbebas dari semua rasa sedih yang selalu menimpanya silih berganti. Terbebas dari rasa putus asa yang selalu menghantamnya berkali-kali sejak kecil. Terbebas dari semuanya, benar-benar terbebas. Bukan hanya ingin, dia 'harus' terbebas dari semua ini. Bebas.

Perlahan, tangan Leeteuk dengan bergetar terangkat dan mendekati tangan Erica. Erica pun tidak bergeming, menunggu Leeteuk menjabat sendiri tangannya. Tangan Leeteuk pun semakin mendekat dan mendekat... sampai kemudian...

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

 _DUAK_

Sebelum sempat Leeteuk merespon apapun, seseorang sudah menendang badannya dengan sangatkuat sampai dia jatuh tersungkur dan agak sedikit terpental. Rasa nyeri terasa menyebar di sekujur punggung Leeteuk, sepertinya tendangan itu menyebabkan memar pada punggungnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Leeteuk menopang tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangun sambil menahan rasa panas yang terasa menyiksa punggungnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menarik tubuhnya dan langsung memapahnya. Leeteuk dengan spontan menoleh, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kepada orang yang memapahnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari dia. Seketika, matanya membelalak.

"Ka... Kangin-ah?"

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku menendangmu terlalu keras ya.." ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kangin itu sambil mengusap pelan punggung Leeteuk, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ya, ternyata orang yang tadi menendang Leeteuk dengan kuat sekaligus membantunya adalah Kangin sendiri. Apa Leeteuk kaget? tentu saja! bagaimana dongsaengnya yang bertenaga beruang itu bisa ada di sini? oke, itu bisa di jawab nanti. Tapi yang lebih gila lagi, penampilan Kangin sekarang benar-benar konyol! entah, apakah Leeteuk saat ini harus bingung? kaget? menangis? atau tertawa?

Kangin saat itu sedang memakai sebuah baju handuk berwarna putih dengan dengan motif bunga milik Leeteuk. Di lehernya terikat sebuah tali benang berwarna merah, begitu pula dengan seluruh jari-jarinya yang terdapat tali benang berah yang diikat seperti cincin. seluruh kulitnya seperti diberi bedak sampai benar-benar putih dengan asal, tapi menyeluruh. Dia juga memakai kaus kaki Leeteuk yang sebelumnya sudah Leeteuk taruh di keranjang laundry saat mandi sebelumnya. Ah, jangan lupa dengan tas di punggungnya dan kepalanya yang terdapat sebuah headband putih bersih dengan terikat 3 buah lilin yang menyala.

"Ka-kangin-ah?! kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?! dan itu semua kan milikku! apa-apaan?! apa kau berniat men-mpuheuhiuhigujij!" sebelum Leeteuk bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kangin sudah membekap mulut Leeteuk sehingga sisa kata-kata yang ingin Leeteuk keluarkan hanya terdengar seperti ocehan balita yang tak ada artinya. Dengan tajam, mata Kangin langsung mendelik marah ke arah gadis yang kini hanya mematung memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan polos.

"Pergi kau, jangan ganggu hyung kami! dasar iblis jalang!" bentak Kangin dengan marah sambil melempar 1 lilin yang terikat di kepalanya kepada Erica. Erica pun langsung tersentak kaget dan menghindar, sehingga lilin itu hanya menabrak lilin dan langsung mati. Leeteuk pun langsung melihat Kangin dengan shock. "Bodoh! kenapa kau malah melukainya?!" bentak Leeteuk marah kepada Kangin. Sementara yang di bentak hanya menggerutu sambil masih memandang gadis itu. Dia tidak terima, baginya itu tidak masuk akal. Erica tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Kangin, dan dia hanyalah gadis polos biasa. Tapi kenapa Kangin memperlakukannya dengan kasar?

Melihat Erica yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajahnya, membuat Leeteuk merasa bersalah dan berniat untuk menghampiri dan menghibur Erica. Tapi Kangin malah menahan badannya dengan kuat, membuat Leeteuk semakin marah. "YAK! ada apa denganmu Kangin?!" bentak Leeteuk semakin keras sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kangin. Tapi alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Kangin malah mencengkram badan Leeteuk lebih kuat dan langsung membuka paksa semua plester dan perban di seluruh badan Leeteuk dan membakarnya dengan satu lilin di kepalanya. Melihat itu, Leeteuk hanya meringis menahan sakit pada lengan atas kirinya yang dicengkram kuat.

"Jung-soo ssi?! tuan tidak apa-apa? luka-luka di tubuh tuan belum benar-benar sembuh!" pekik Erica panik dan langsung menghampiri namja yang tengah meringis itu dan mencengkram tangan Kangin sambil menangis keras. "Tuan, aku mohon jangan sakiti Jung-soo ssi! Jung-soo ssi masih sakit!" mohon Erica sambil menatap mata Kangin dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Kangin hanya dia memandang tajam gadis itu, dan tak menunggu lebih lama lagi Kangin langsung menendang gadis itu sampai punggungnya menghantam keras dinding di belakangnya. Leeteuk melihat itu langsung menjerit kaget, dan dengan kasar melepas cengkraman Kangin kepadanya dan langsung berdiri.

"KIM YOUNG WOON! APA KAU GILA?! Sejak kapan kau bisa sesadis itu melukai seorang gadis yang tidak berdosa?! apa kau mabuk HAH?!" bentak Leeteuk habis-habisan sambil mencengkram kerah baju handuk yang Kangin pakai. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Kangin langsung mencengkram tangan Leeteuk dengan kuat dan ikut berdiri, memandang mata Leeteuk dengan sangat tajam. Seolah-olah hendak menusuk kedua bola mata Leeteuk hanya dengan pandangannya itu. Melihat itu, namja yang tengah Kangin pelototi itu menjadi sedikit merasa ciut nyalinya. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya, berusaha terlihat seberani mungkin.

"Apa kau bilang Hyung? 'Gadis tidak berdosa'?" lirih Kangin dan dia langsung tersenyum meremehkan, menahan tawanya sambil mendelik ke arah Erica yang sedang merintih kesakitan dan memegangi bahunya, menangis pelan menggumamkan ayah dan ibunya. "Hyung, yang mabuk itu kau! DIA ITU IBLIS HYUNG! lihat baik-baik! Hyung sudah tertipu olehnya!" akhirnya Kangin balas membentak dengan nafsu sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Leeteuk semakin kuat. Leeteuk sedikit memundurkan kepalanya dari wajah Kangin yang berada cukup dekat dengannya. Takut? siapa yang tidak takut jika dibentak oleh pria bertubuh besar yang bisa dengan sadisnya menendang seorang wanita?

"Apa maksudmu?! berani sekali kau bilang seperti itu kepada Erica! dia menolongku! dia baik padaku! bahkan dia merawat luka-lukaku dan memberiku makanan! daripada kalian yang malah berpesta-pesta sementara aku sedang berjalan tak tahu arah!" bentak Leeteuk tidak terima. Kangin memandang bingung kepada Leeteuk. Dia terlihat tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perkataan Hyung nya itu. Tapi, Leeteuk menganggap itu hanya topeng yang Kangin kenakan saja. Ya, pasti dia berbohong dan berpura-pura polos! itu yang ada di otak Leeteuk.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! aku tahu kau berpura-pura! kau pura-pura polos, bodoh, berpura-pura baik padaku, mengatakan kata-kata manis padaku, padahal sebenarnya kalian mentertawakanku dan menghinaku dari belakang kan?! Oooh, atau jangan-jangan kalian sengaja memainkan permainan gila itu karena kalian ingin aku menghilang kan?! kalian pasti menganggapku sebagai hama kan?! aku tidak menyangka, sudah 15 tahun kita saling mengenal dan bersama, lalu ini yang kalian lakukan padaku?! APA SALAHKU KEPADA KALIAN?!" kali ini, Leeteuk tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan menjambak-jambak rambutnya atau mencakar lehernya. Tapi itu hanya membuat Kangin jadi mencengkram bahunya semakin kuat dan menahan badannya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berpesta? apa maksudmu? kita nyaris gila mencari segala cara agar kau bisa kembali! bahkan Heechul-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung sampai beberapa kali pingsan karena kecapekan dan terlalu tegang! Ryeowook menangis terus sampai kepalaku terasa benar-benar sakit dan yang lainnya sibuk membantu pencarian polisi yang kami panggil karena kau tidak kami temukan. Sekarang kau bilang kita berpesta?! dari mana asal tuduhan gila mu itu? siapa yang mengatakan dan apa buktinya?! JAWAB AKU PARK JUNG SOO!" bantah Kangin balas membentak tepat di depan wajah Leeteuk. Kali ini dia benar-benar naik pitam dengan tingkah aneh Leeteuk. Semua tindakan, perkataan Leeteuk benar-benar persis seperti orang gila permanen menurut Kangin. Kalau dia memang gila, Kangin tidak akan aneh. Tapi Kangin yakin Leeteuk tidak dalam keadaan gila. Dan ini yang membuat Kangin jadi semakin bingung.

Leeteuk kali ini berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Leeteuk dan langsung menepis tangan Kangin dengan keras, sementara si pemilik tangan mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan Leeteuk pada tangannya membuat tulangnya terasa ngilu. Leeteuk langsung berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu. Itu adalah pecahan dari cermin yang dia lihat barusan. Cermin yang sebelumnya memantulkan pemandangan yang membuat hati Leeteuk langsung merasa hancur. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Leeteuk langsung menodongkan beling berukuran besar itu di depan wajah Kangin, tapi tidak sampai mengenai Kangin. Kangin pun langsung mundur ketakutan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, jijik dan ngeri.

"Te-teukie Hyung?! apa yang kau lakukan! turunkan itu, menjijikkan!" jerit Kangin dan langsung menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan gejolak perutnya yang tiba-tiba ingin mengeluarkan semua yang dia makan sebelumnya. Leeteuk tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Kangin yang menurutnya aneh. Mau muntah hanya karena pecahan kaca? aneh. Tapi Leeteuk tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Dia tidak peduli. "Ini, ini adalah pecahan dari cermin yang sebelumnya kuhancurkan. Sebelumnya, pecahan kaca ini telah memperlihatkan semua kelakuan kalian di belakangku selama ini! kalian terlihat bergembira tanpa diriku. Berpesta, bergembira, pasti kalian sedang merayakan keberhasilan kalian karena aku hilang kan?! JAWAB YANG SEJUJURNYA!" bentak Leeteuk menggenggam kuat pecahan kaca itu sampai telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Leeteuk.

Sementara Kangin melongo memandang Leeteuk dengan bingung, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Pecahan kaca? itu?" gumam Kangin bingung memandang bergantiang ke mata Leeteuk dan pecahan kaca yang ada di genggamannya tersebut. Leeteuk melihat reaksi Kangin yang menurutnya aneh itu malah jadi ikut bingung dan memandang pecahan kaca yang ada di genggamannya. "I-iya, ini. Apa maksudmu? apa kali ini kau pura-pura buta?" tanya Leeteuk, masih tidak berhenti menuduh Kangin. Leeteuk melihat ke arah Erica, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan keadaannya. Gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis. Dia diam mematung di tempat dan menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat itu, membuat Leeteuk sedikit merasa ngeri. Entah kenapa Erica terlihat beda dibanding sebelumnya.

"... Teukie-hyung, kemarikan tanganmu..." mendengar itu, Leeteuk langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan Kangin sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, tapi sangat lembut. Leeteuk memandangi Kangin dengan heran dan waspada, tapi dia tetap menurut dan tidak memberontak saat Kangin memegang tangannya yang tidak memegang pecahan beling dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu, Kangin melepaskan lilin terakhir yang terikat pada headbandnya, sekaligus melepas headband miliknya.

"Ka-Kangin-ah? apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit takut ketika Kangin mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada lilin itu. Leeteuk mencoba sedikit memberontak agar Kangin melepaskan tangannya, tapi itu tidak membuat namja di depannya menuruti keinginan Leeteuk. Kangin hanya tersenyum dan memandang mata Leeteuk dengan lembut. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit terenyuh dan akhirnya berhenti memberontak. "Hyung, ini akan sedikit sakit... tapi tahan ya.." perkataan Kangin membuatnya menjadi semakin bingung. Tapi, rasa bingungnya langsung terjawab.

 _Tessh... tessh.. tessh.._

"Aaaaargh!" jerit Leeteuk kesakitan ketika Kangin meneteskan cairan pada lilin itu di telapak tangannya. Leeteuk memberontak kuat mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kangin. Pecahan kaca yang sebelumnya dia pegang sudah terjatuh di lantai daritadi. Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk dengan kuat dan tidak berhenti meneteskan cairan panas yang berasal dari lelehan lilin tersebut pada telapak tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk terus berteriak dan memejamkan matanya, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat dan terus meronta. Menahan rasa panas dan perih yang tak berhenti menghujam tangannya setiap cairan lilin itu mengenai telapak tangan Leeteuk.

"Kangiiin! Kangin-aah! Kim Young Woon! be-berhenti kumohooon! sakit sekaliii!" pinta Leeteuk sambil masih menjerit. Air matanya menetes, tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit pada telapak tangannya. Entah sudah berapa tetes yang jatuh di tangan Leeteuk, menyiksa tangan Leeteuk. Kangin pun akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya. Leeteuk langsung jatuh terduduk, menaruh tangannya yang terasa sakit di dadanya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi. Tangannya yang satu lagi mencoba mengelupaskan cairan lilin yang sudah mengeras di telapak tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karena rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"Teukie-hyung... sekarang, coba buka matamu. Lihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di sekelilingmu"

Perlahan, setelah rasa sakitnya sudah dirasa mendingan Leeteuk membuka kelopak matanya pelan-pelan. Pandangannya terasa buram, tidak terlalu jelas. Kelopak matanya terasa sakit karena dia barusan memejamkan matanya terlalu kuat. Perlahan-lahan, penglihatannya semakin jelas. Dan alangkah kagetnya Leeteuk ketika akhirnya penglihatannya sudah pulih kembali. Lidahnya langsung terasa kelu, badannya bergetar kuat dan keringat dingin langsung mengalir deras tak terkendali dari setiap pori-porinya. Matanya membelalak, otaknya sulit menerima pemandangan di depannya.

"Ti... tidak mungkin..." lirih Leeteuk saat melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya yang sudah berubah drastis. Wallpaper ruang makan yang tadinya terlihat indah itu sekarang penuh dengan guratan-guratan dan cakaran panjang. Percikan darah pun tampak menghiasi seluruh ruangan yang berada di situ. Beberapa lukisan-lukisan yang indah di dinding seluruh cat nya sudah luntur, membuat seluruh lukisannya terlihat abstrak tak berbentuk. Di meja makan, hidangan-hidangan yang tampak menggiurkan yang tadinya ada di meja berubah menjadi bangkai binatang dan potongan organ manusia yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Belum lagi rambut-rambut panjang yang terlihat melintang ke sana-sini. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Huek! Hueeeek!" melihat itu semua, Leeteuk langsung berjongkok dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut, mencoba merangsang pangkal tenggorokannya agar mau memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Melihat pemandangan mengerikan di atas meja membuat Leeteuk merasa sangat mual. Apalagi membayangkan kalau hidangan yang sebelumnya dia makan ternyata adalah bangkai hewan dan organ-organ manusia yang menjijikkan. Kangin mengerti melihat reaksi Leeteuk dan memilih untuk membiarkan Leeteuk sebentar. Kangin melempar lilin itu dengan asal ke lantai dan membuat apinya mati.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Kangin pun ikut berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Leeteuk yang saat itu masih menangis dengan badan bergetar, dari mulutnya masih menetes saliva yang keluar saat namja itu mencoba untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelumnya. Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dengan lembut, berharap dengan cara itu dia bisa menenangkan hati namja yang benar-benar merasa kebingungan dan takut itu. "Sudah, kalau kau mau menangis nanti saja... sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menangis.." kata Kangin dengan lembut, mengelap saliva, air mata dan keringat yang menghiasi wajah Leeteuk. Mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Leeteuk hanya menunduk, tidak berani melakukan apapun. Kangin menghela nafas kemudian kembali berbicara. "Lagipula, apa kau membaca baik-baik kertas yang diberikan padamu sebelumnya? disitu sudah ada peringatannya.." tanya Kangin menangkup wajah Leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkatnya sedikit agar pandangan mata Leeteuk sejajar dengan pandangan matanya. Leeteuk mengerjap bingung. "A... aku membacanya... tapi tak ada hal yang khusus..." jawab Leeteuk sekenanya. Kangin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya.

"... Jangan percaya apapun yang ada di dunia lain..."

 _DEG_

Tiba-tiba, setelah Kangin mengatakan itu angin kencang berhembus. Entah dari arah timur, selatan, utara, barat ataupun tenggara. Seolah-olah sumber angin itu berasal dari segala arah. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin terpontang-panting kesana kemari. Genangan darah yang berada di lantai, atas meja, ikut terbawa angin dan terciprat kemana-mana seperti cipratan hujan. Mereka berdua sudah tidak peduli dengan bau anyir dan amis yang tiba-tiba muncul dan seolah-olah ingin merusak oksigen yang mereka hirup. Mereka juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wajah dan baju mereka yang terkena cipratan darah berkali-kali. Yang mereka tahu, mereka harus menyeimbangkan diri. Akhirnya Leeteuk pun tiarap di lantai sementara Kangin menindihnya, menahan Leeteuk dan juga dirinya sendiri agar tidak terpental.

Entah sudah berapa lama angin kencang itu terus berhembus, tapi akhirnya pun anginnya mereda. Suasana begitu hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bergerak dari posisi mereka ataupun berbicara, karena mereka terlalu waspada. Sampai akhirnya kondisi dirasa aman, Kangin pun berdiri dan memapah pelan badan Leeteuk yang tampaknya sedikit pusing karena angin kencang yang tiba-tiba tadi. "Ini, lap wajahmu pakai ini. Kau tampak seperti pembunuh berantai" kata Kangin sedikit menyindir sambil memberikan saputangan dari tas nya. Leeteuk hanya menggerutu sebagai balasan kemudian menerima pemberian Kangin, dan mengelap wajahnya dari darah-darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya tadi.

Belum lama mereka merasa tenang, tiba-tiba timbul debaman keras dan membuat lantai yang mereka pijak sedikit bergetar. Leeteuk dan Kangin menoleh ke samping dan kaget karena melihat sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Gadis manis yang sebelumnya berdiri di dekat dinding sudah berubah menjadi sosok wanita berkulit pucat kebiruan, dengan lekukan-lekukan aneh seperti sendi boneka marionette pada kulitnya, rambutnya yang sangat panjang sampai menyentuh lantai, dan gaun tidur yang compang camping. Ya, sosok Erica kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang menyeramkan yang sebelumnya terus menghantuinya.

Tapi yang berbeda kali ini, di kulitnya terlihat seperti ada retakan-retakan dan ada beberapa bagian yang somplak, memperlihatkan daging-daging aneh yang menjijikan. Kuku-kukunya terlihat memanjang walaupun ada yang patah. Dan badannya nyaris ingin pingsan karena ketakutan kembali melandanya ketika melihat sosok itu, tapi sebelum dia ambruk pandangannya kembali pulih karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipapah oleh namja di sebelahnya. Kangin hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Kau sudah bisa melihat sosok aslinya ya..." gumaman Kangin tertangkap di indra pendengaran Leeteuk dan membuat namja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung memelototi Kangin. Matanya seolah membombardir Kangin dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan ada habisnya walau dijawab tanpa jeda sampai pagi hari. Leeteuk kembali terbuyar dari lamunannya (yang penuh dengan pertanyaan) ketika Kangin langsung menggendongnya di punggung. "YAK! KANGIN TURUNKAN AKU!" bentak Leeteuk sambil memukul-mukul bahu dan punggung Kangin. Yang dipukul hanya mencoba menghindar seadanya.

"Kau itu larinya lambat Hyung! sekarang pegangan yang kuat. Karena kita akan berlari sampai Elevator" jelas Kangin sambil menoleh, melihat mata Leeteuk dari balik bahunya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan sedikit khawatir karena takut. Sementara sosok mengerikan itu sudah mengeluarkan suara geraman dan menekukkan sedikit kakinya, seolah siap menerkam mereka berdua kapan saja. "Tunggu, berarti kau juga datang dengan cara yang sama?!" tanya Leeteuk dengan bingung. Tapi karena merasakan kondisi sekitar mereka terasa mencekam, Leeteuk memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan langsung memeluk leher Kangin dengan kuat.

Tepat saat sosok itu meloncat dengan kencang, Kangin sudah berlari meninggalkan posisi mereka semua. Membuat mahluk aneh itu meleset, dan malah menabrak dan menghancurkan lantai. Leeteuk bergidik takut saat melihat itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan konsentrasi agar tidak terjatuh selama Kangin berlari. Kangin mendobrak pintu ruang makan menggunakan tendangannya dan langsung berlari memasuki koridor. Seluruh pintu yang berderet pada sisi kiri dan kanan koridor tempat mereka berlari membuka dan menutup sendiri, berulang-ulang dengan kencang. Menimbulkan suara debaman yang kompak.

Kangin berlari dengan kencang dan lurus, berusaha agar tidak menyenggol pintu yang membuka dan menutup (lebih seperti didobrak dan dibanting) dengan sangat kencang, karena pasti akan melukai dirinya sendiri ataupun namja yang ada di gendongannya. Leeteuk hanya memandang cengo pada setiap pintu yang dia lewati. Dia benar-benar tidak paham kenapa pintunya bisa terbuka dan tertutup sendiri berulang-ulang tanpa ada seorangpun yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi, mungkin hal ini memang bukan untuk dimengerti.

Sejak awal, semua yang ada di tempat ini memang tidak masuk akal. Elevator yang membawanya ke hutan, mansion yang tiba-tiba muncul, wangi aneh yang membuatnya pingsan di tempat antah berantah, tergoda oleh wanita yang ternyata mahluk gila yang selama ini sangat ditakutinya, dan sekarang pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Mungkin lebih baik dia sudah mempersiapkan diri agar tidak kaget lagi kalau melihat kegilaan di luar nalar yang lainnya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa pingsan terus setiap melihatnya.

"Kangin-ah! turunkan aku, aku bisa berlari sendiri!" teriak Leeteuk mencoba memberontak agar Kangin mau menurunkan tubuhnya. Tapi Kangin malah mencengkram pahanya semakin erat dan berlari semakin kencang. "Jangan banyak bergerak atau kau bisa kena tampar pintu-pintu itu! kita hanya perlu lurus terus dan Elevatornya akan ada di depan mata!" jawab Kangin dengan nada membentak sambil tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya yang lurus ke depan.

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"GYAAAAAAA!" Jantung Leeteuk benar-benar nyaris meledak ketika melihat langit-langit di depan mereka langsung runtuh dan memperlihatkan mahluk aneh itu, yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi lebih menyeramkan. Kakinya sangat panjang, jalannya merangkak dan mengangkang persis laba-laba, kepala bagian belakangnya sudah pecah sehingga rambutnya sudah tidak ada, dan wajahnya yang seperti boneka porselen sudah retak sana sini. Tatapan boneka itu terlihat datar dan tidak memiliki kelopak mata, membuat penampilannya semakin mengerikan.

Kangin sedikit mundur karena takut dan menurunkan namja yang tengah ia gendong tadi. "Maaf, kali ini kita harus berlari. Tunggu aba-aba dariku dan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Jangan berhenti berlari dan jangan menoleh ke belakang" kata Kangin yang pandangan matanya tidak terputus melihat boneka itu. Walau Kangin tidak melihat langsung ke arah Leeteuk, dia tahu bahwa Leeteuk mengangguk paham. Kangin mengeluarkan sebuah botol air dari tasnya, dan membuka botolnya.

 _BYUR!_

"KKSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"SEKARANG, LARI!" tanpa berbasa-basi ataupun berpikir dua kali, mereka berdua langsung meloncat ke atas, melewati mahluk yang kini entah kenapa langsung mengeluarkan suara jeritan kesakitan yang begitu menyeramkan dan memekakan telinga ketika Kangin menyiramkan botol air itu tepat pada wajahnya. Entah apa isi air itu, tapi Leeteuk tidak peduli. Yang berada di pikiran mereka berdua sekarang cuma satu: Lari, lari, dan lari. Oke, itu tiga. Tapi siapa peduli dalam kondisi seperti itu?

Walaupun mereka berdua tetap berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum dan tidak menoleh ke belakang, mereka tahu bahwa mahluk itu tengah mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan yang mungkin malah lebih cepat daripada lari mereka. Suara debaman yang mungkin berasal dari langkah kaki mahluk itu ketika berlari mengejar mereka terdengar keras, bahkan menggetarkan lantai. Terkadang, getarannya berganti pada dinding ataupun atap dan disertai dengan debu dan remah-remah bangunan yang runtuh mengotori rambut mereka berdua, sepertinya mahluk itu bisa berjalan di dinding ataupun di atap. Suara jeritan yang bercampur dengan suara binatang dan mekanik rusak terkadang membuat nyali mereka sedikit ciut, tapi tidak melambatkan kecepatan mereka.

"TEUKIE-HYUNG, LOMPAT!"

 _BRAK!_

Untung saja, Leeteuk melompat tepat sebelum lemari berukuran besar itu jatuh dan menghantam tubuhnya. Ya, dengan harapan bisa melambatkan gerakan mahluk itu, Kangin menjatuhkan beberapa rak dan lemari yang berada di samping mereka untuk menghalangi jalan mahluk itu. Dia juga menyipratkan minyak tanah di tasnya kepada sejuntai rambut yang melintang di atap dan melemparkan korek apinya ke atas, membakar rambut-rambut itu. Dan membasahi lantai dan dinding dengan sisa botol berisi air yang berada di dalam tas nya, langsung menghabiskan semua isinya.

Sepertinya cara Kangin membuatkan hasil karena mereka mendengar dari belakang suara jeritan kesakitan yang sama seperti saat Kangin menyiramkan air sebelumnya ke wajah mahluk itu. Suara debaman dan getaran pada dinding, lantai dan atap pun sempat berhenti. Menandakan kalau mahluk itu berhenti mengejar mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara debaman yang temponya lebih cepat dan semakin keras pun terdengar kembali, membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk sedikit kalang kabut dan mempercepat lari mereka walaupun itu juga sudah pada batas maksimal mereka. Beberapa kali Kangin terpeleset karena kaus kaki yang ia kenakan memperlicin pijakannya dan Leeteuk terpaksa kehilangkan sebelah sendalnya yang putus dan tertinggal di belakang karena berlari. Tapi itu sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi olehnya mereka.

"Teukie-hyung, Kangin! lebih cepat!"

Mendengar suara yang dirasa tidak asing itu, Leeteuk dan Kangin langsung memandang ke depan dan senyumannya merekah saat mata mereka menangkap pintu elevator yang terbuka lebar dan di dalamnya terlihat orang-orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Ada Heechul, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan bersorak-sorak, menyemangati dua namja yang masih berlari itu. Leeteuk dan Kangin mempercepat lagi lari mereka, sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam Elevator.

 _BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK_

 _BLAM_

"A... aduh duh..." rintih Kangin kesakitan karena dia tidak bisa mengerem larinya dan akhirnya menabrak dinding elevator. Kangin sudah jatuh tersungkur, dan wajahnya memerah karena menghantam pintunya. Sebelum sempat mahluk itu masuk, Eunhyuk sudah dengan cepat menutup pintu elevator dan Heechul mendorong pintu elevator dengan dua tangannya agar pintu menutup lebih cepat sehingga akhirnya mereka tidak bisa lagi mendengar ataupun melihat sosok itu. Karena shock melihat sosok itu dari dekat, Heechul sedikit bergetar ngeri dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ya... yatuhan, apaan itu?!" pekik Heechul dengan suara terbata, tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Tapi ketakutan Heechul langsung buyar saat teringat oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua namja itu sedang duduk di lantai, dengan Eunhyuk yang tertawa keras sambil menyeka keringat Kangin karena melihat wajah namja itu sudah sangat merah karena memar. Sementara Leeteuk masih mengatur nafasnya dan memegang bagian iga nya yang terasa ngilu karena berlari kencang tanpa henti. Sungmin sudah menangis keras lagi sambil memeluk erat Leeteuk sementara Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang, walaupun raut wajahnya sudah lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, tuan-tuan. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? dan bagaimana rasanya ketika ciuman pertama anda direbut oleh dinding?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit mengejek setelah selesai mengelap keringat-keringat dan sisa bedak di tubuh Kangin. Kangin mendengar itu langsung naik pitam dan melemparkan sisa isi tasnya ke arah Eunhyuk. Sementara yang dilempari hanya mengaduh dan berusaha menahan dan menghindari lemparan Kangin, walau itu tidak membuat tawanya berhenti. Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum pada Leeteuk. "Hyung tidak apa-apa kan? badanmu penuh luka! sakit kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya.." balas Leeteuk dengan senyuman dan menepuk bahu Sungmin, menenangkan namja yang terlihat benar-benar khawatir itu. Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum, dan setetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Kyuhyun pun ikut berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin. "Hyung, ini air minum buatmu. Pasti capek kan lari-lari kayak gitu?" ujar Heechul melempar botol air mineral pada Leeteuk dan langsung dengan sigap ditangkapnya. Leeteuk membuka botol air tersebut dan meneguk setengah isinya.

"Terima kasih, Heechul.." kata Leeteuk dan dibalas dengan senyuman lega Heechul. Dia tenang melihat kondisi Leeteuk yang nampak baik-baik saja, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya karena dia melihat banyak luka di badan Leeteuk. "Heh laki-laki melambai! mana minum buatku?!" maki Kangin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Heechul dengan tidak sopan. Yang ditunjuk hanya memutar bola matanya. "Lah, kan udah ada air minum sebelumnya... abis? deritamu kalau begitu.." balas Heechul sekenanya. "Dasar tua!" maki Kangin melempar tas yang dia cangklongkan di punggungnya kepada Heechul. "Apa kau bilang gorila!"

Kondisi di elevator menjadi benar-benar ricuh. Perdebatan Kangin dan Heechul yang dimana dua-duanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, Kyuhyun yang malah sibuk bertaruh dengan Eunhyuk mengenai siapa yang akan mengalah duluan, dan Sungmin yang berusaha melerai mereka semua. Tapi walaupun riuh dan terlihat memanas karena pertengkaran Kangin dan Heechul yang kelihatan beradu mulut semakin sengit, justru disitu semua orang menjadi tahu kalau mereka semua tidak ada yang berbohong, berpura-pura. Mereka semua tulus, walaupun terkadang konyol dan kasar, tapi itulah cara mereka menunjukkan kepedulian mereka. Tanpa disadari, senyuman Leeteuk tersungging. Tatapan matanya benar-benar lembut.

 _Jika memang aku harus menjadi pecundang, tak mengapa_

 _Jika kau bilang mereka sebenarnya menipuku, tak mengapa_

 _Karena aku kini tahu, itu tidak benar_

* * *

 **Otherworld | Inside Elevator** **  
**Melihat kondisi Leeteuk dan Kangin masih benar-benar tidak stabil karena kecapekan berlari tanpa henti sampai tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak 'pulang' terlebih dahulu dan memberi jeda sampai Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah cukup kuat. Kini mereka duduk melingkar di lantai elevator. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memencet COM pada elevator tersebut. Pintu elevator pun masih tertutup dengan rapat. Tak ada suara-suara bising seperti suara debaman, gedoran dari pintu elevator, suara mekanik elevator ataupun yang semacam itu. Benar-benar hening.

"Hei, apa benar-benar aman kalau kita seperti ini? aku takut mahluk jelek yang retak-retak itu tiba-tiba membuka paksa pintu elevator sampai penyok dan kita dijadikan daging cincang untuk makanan Choco. Jalan aja sampai ngedebam gitu, pasti tenaganya kuat banget" tanya Heechul dengan perasaan agak khawatir sambil memandang lekat-lekat pintu elevator, memastikan tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun di sana. Eunhyuk pun mencibir saat mendengar Heechul membawa-bawa nama peliharaannya. "Yak! Choco nggak pernah kuberi daging tau! justru kau yang tukang ngasih daging ke kucing, makanya dia jadi tukang gigitin daging orang!" bantah Eunhyuk tidak terima. Tapi Heechul memilih untuk mencueki Eunhyuk.

"Ah, tenang saja. Tempat ini sebenarnya adalah zona paling aman. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok" kata Sungmin menenangkan Heechul. Heechul pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari elevator dan jadi memandang Sungmin. Pandangannya memperlihatkan bahwa dia menuntut penjelasan mengenai perkataan Sungmin. Tapi yang dipandang hanya tersenyum santai. Akhirnya Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan jengkel. Pandangannya pun beralih ke Leeteuk yang masih meminum botol minumnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana petualanganmu tadi di tempat itu? aku yakin itu persis film-film horror fantasi yang sering ada di TV" kata Heechul dengan santai sambil menyenggol pundak Leeteuk dengan tiba-tiba. Untung saja namja itu tidak tersedak. Leeteuk pun memasukan botol itu ke dalam kantung kresek yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa botol air. "Terlalu banyak untuk kuceritakan, tapi aku nyaris gila disana" jelas Leeteuk dengan singkat sambil menghela nafas, merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin bercerita terlalu banyak perihal kisah aneh bin ajaib yang dia alami. Tapi melihat wajah penasaran yang dipasang oleh semua dongsaengnya membuatnya kalah telak, dia menghela nafas panjang.

Akhirnya, Leeteuk pun memulai ceritanya. Dimulai dari kejadian aneh di dalam elevator saat dia mau memulai permainan itu, kemudian dia tiba-tiba di hutan, dia berjalan tak tentu arah berjam-jam dan saat menoleh ke belakang langsung ada mansion besar yang bobrok di depannya, saat masuk dia seperti ada di dimensi antah berantah yang gelap gulita dan dia dibuat pingsan oleh wangi yang aneh, saat terbangun dia sempat jatuh hati dengan gadis cantik yang ternyata mahluk gila karena merawat luka-lukanya dan memberikannya hidangan mewah, dia diperlihatkan cermin yang gadis itu klaim sebagai cermin kenyataan dan di pantulannya terlihat semua dongsaengnya bahagia tanpa dirinya, lalu nyaris dia terkena tipu daya kalau saja Kangin tidak datang.

Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk bertanya ataupun menginterupsi pembicaraan Leeteuk. Mereka mendengarkan semua rincian cerita yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk dengan jelas, dan memastikan tidak melewatkan satu bagian pun. Mereka terlihat tercengang, nyaris tidak mempercayai semua cerita Leeteuk yang lebih terdengar seperti dongeng seram yang sering diceritakan anak-anak remaja pada saat kemping musim panas. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa memungkiri cerita Leeteuk sama sekali. Mereka sudah melihat sendiri ketika mereka membuka pintu elevator dan ternyata dunia lain yang amat asing, bahkan sosok gila yang tadi mengejar Kangin dan Leeteuk dengan cepat dan penuh nafsu membunuh, seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok.

"Astaga, aku nyaris tidak percaya kau percaya saat kau cerita mengenai omong kosong yang terpantul di cermin itu. Kupikir kau pintar, ternyata tidak! padahal yang lainnya mungkin sudah nyaris mati karena darah tinggi terus sekarang. Tapi kau malah mikir kayak gitu. Aku yakin semuanya akan langsung jatuh terjengkang kalau mendengar ceritamu itu, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun dengan frontal dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari semuanya (minus Leeteuk). Yang dipandangi hanya cuek bebek saja, dan memakan permen jahe yang memang sejak awal dia kantungkan di dalam jaket yang ia kenakan. Leeteuk hanya menunduk malu, dia sendiri menyadari ketololannya yang percaya begitu saja dengan semua itu.

"Sebenarnya sih, ada yang lebih konyol lagi.." ujar Kangin sambil menahan tawanya. Yang lainnya pun jadi memandang Kangin dengan heran. "Aku kaget, tiba-tiba dengan berani Teukie-hyung mengambil lintah berukuran sebesar tablet milik Sungmin dan dengan santainya menodongkannya ke depan wajahku sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Kupikir Teukie-hyung sudah benar-benar gila saat itu, ternyata yang dia lihat berbeda dengan yang kulihat.." jelas Kangin, kemudian dia tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Sementara Leeteuk memandang horror ke arah Kangin.

"TUNGGU DULU! yang kupegang itu kan pecahan kaca, bukan lintah!" pekik Leeteuk histeris dan langsung berdiri. "Itu ilusimu, sebenarnya itu lintah hyung~ pecahan kaca darimana nya~" balas Kangin dengan mengejek. Leeteuk hendak memberikan argumennya lagi, tapi lidahnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Leeteuk benar-benar merasa shock. Dia memandang kedua tangannya dengan ngeri, membayangkan kalau tangannya itu tadi baru saja menggenggam kuat lintah sebesar tablet. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! NGGAAAAAAAK!" jerit Leeteuk dan langsung mengambil satu botol air yang tersisa dan langsung menyiramkannya ke kedua telapak tangannya sampai habis. Yang lainnya justru tertawa semakin heboh melihat tingkah konyol Leeteuk.

Setelah merasa tangannya sudah cukup bersih (walaupun itu harus mengorbankan 3 buah botol air sekaligus), Leeteuk pun kembali duduk di lantai. Dia tidak peduli dengan celananya yang menjadi basah karena lantai yang menjadi basah akibat dari acara 'penyucian tangan' yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Yang lain juga tampak cuek-cuek saja, tidak peduli dengan itu. Toh nanti pulang juga pasti langsung ganti toh?

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian bisa menyusulku kemari? rame-rame lagi. Bukannya di kertas itu sudah ditulis kalau permainan ini cuma bisa dimainkan oleh satu orang, dan kalian seharusnya tidak bisa menemuiku?" tanya Leeteuk dengan heran, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kangin. "Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, kenapa kau pakai baju handukku dan kaus kakiku? kostum mu itu persis seperti hantu gagal lulus sensor tahu!" tambah Leeteuk menarik-narik baju handuknya yang dikenakan oleh Kangin, sementara Kangin hanya menahan bajunya agar tidak lepas dari tubuhnya, karena sebenarnya dibaliknya dia tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Oh... soal itu, mungkin Sungmin saja yang cerita..." kata Eunhyuk dengan santai sambil menunjuk Sungmin dengan jempolnya, dan disambut dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya. Sungmin hanya tertawa garing sambil memandangi satu persatu dari mereka. "Eeng... itu... baiklah, aku akan cerita..." kata Sungmin sedikit malu dipandangi seperti itu, kemudian memulai ceritanya.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK START**

* * *

" _KAU GILA?!"_

 _Donghae menggebrak dengan keras meja bundar di depannya sampai bergetar, mengejutkan yang lainnya. Sementara Sungmin, namja yang dibentak itu hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Dia masih kekeuh dengan usulannya. "Ya, mungkin aku gila. Tapi sudah tidak ada cara lain" jawab Sungmin seadanya dengan nada dingin. Dia masih menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani memandang ke depan karena dia merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi yang seperti ditujukan untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan._

" _Apa maksudmu dengan menyusul Teukie-hyung dengan melakukan ritual yang sama?! apa kau sudah hilang akal?! korbannya sudah jatuh satu! jangan memperparah!" tukas Donghae memukul-mukul meja beberapa kali untuk meluapkan emosinya. Di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk dan Shindong memeluk badan Donghae, menahan gerakan Donghae agar dia berhenti. Akhirnya Donghae menggeram kesal kemudian membanting tubuhnya pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi._

" _Terus mau apa lagi?! Tanpa perlu aku bilang pasti kalian sudah paham sendiri kalau Teukie-hyung bukan hanya hilang biasa, ini sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa ditangani oleh polisi, bahkan walaupun kau panggil CIA atau FBI kemari! dan ini cuma satu-satunya cara!" jelas Sungmin sedikit menghardik Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat emosi dan sangat kalut. Kemudian dia mengambil tablet yang sebelumnya ditaruh di dudukan kursinya, kemudian memperlihatkannya._

" _Aku punya kenalan, dia ahli dalam masalah seperti ini. Dan dia bilang ada cara agar orang yang tersesat di sana bisa kembali" nada Sungmin kali ini terdengar lebih tenang, walaupun nafasnya masih tidak beraturan karena menahan marah. Tangannya menyodorkan tablet miliknya kepada teman-temannya dan Siwon langsung mengambilnya, membaca isi percakapan pada kolom chat facebook milik Sungmin, berbarengan dengan yang lainnya. Matanya membelalak kaget, nampak tidak percaya. "A-apa ini mungkin?" tanya Siwon dengan ragu._

 _Sungmin menghela nafas frustasi. Dia memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Dia berkata itu akan berhasil, tapi kalau mau membuktikannya ya tentu saja kita harus melakukannya langsung" jawab Sungmin datar kemudian mengambil lagi tablet miliknya yang sudah Siwon taruh di tengah meja. Kemudian meng scroll halaman pada kolom chat itu. "Jika kalian berpikir ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali, aku mengerti. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi menurutku setelah semua yang terjadi, dimulai dari hilangnya Teukie-hyung, kondisi elevator yang tiba-tiba jadi seperti kapal karam penuh bangkai, kupikir ini mungkin juga bisa saja berhasil" lanjutnya._

 _Heechul menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya benar-benar pening daritadi. Tapi, dia membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin. Setelah kejadian gila yang terjadi daritadi, hal seperti ini pun bukan berarti tidak mungkin juga. "Coba, jelaskan. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Heechul dengan nada lelah, memandang Sungmin yang masih berdiri memperhatikan tabletnya."Disini, dia bilang kita perlu sekitar 5 orang untuk menjemputnya. Dan satu orang akan menjadi mediator. Dia yang nantinya akan keluar dari lift dan menjemput si pemain" jelas Sungmin membaca salah satu dari balasan orang yang dia chat._

" _Lalu? caranya?" tanya Shindong dengan santai, memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sungmin pun kembali menjelaskan. "Orang yang menjadi mediator, harus memakai pakaian yang memiliki darah, air mata atau keringat milik si pemain. Dia harus menelan 5 helai rambut milik si pemain. Di kepalanya harus diikatkan 3 api suci, itu bisa memakai lilin. Jari-jarinya harus diikatkan benang merah sebagai simbol bahwa dia terhubung pada dunia. Itu akan membuat si mediator tidak akan dijauhkan dari si pemain, dan tidak akan dijauhkan dari elevator" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar, pandangannya memandang lekat tablet di tangannya._

" _Eww?! menelan rambut?! menjijikan!" cicit Kyuhyun merasa jijik, mencoba membayangkan kalau dirinya harus menelan rambut. Tidak terbayangkan, tapi dia bisa tahu itu adalah hal tergila yang harus manusia lakukan. "Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau jadi mediatornya? dan apa yang harus dilakukan mediator dan sisa 4 orang lagi?" tanya Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan. Sungmin menghela nafas karena capek harus merespon tiap pertanyaan dan keluhan teman-temannya. Kemudian membacakan lagi teks yang ada di screen tablet nya._

" _Yang bisa menjadi mediator harus orang yang memiliki ikatan terdekat dengan orang yang ingin dijemput. Dia juga harus memiliki kesehatan dan fisik yang kuat karena di sana pasti sangat berbahaya. Sisa 4 orang lagi harus menunggu di elevator, agar elevator tetap terisi dan tidak... te... teleport? ya, teleport" lanjut Sungmin kembali menjelaskan berdasar dari teks yang tertampil pada screen tablet. "Be-berarti, kalau berdasar dari yang kusimpulkan dari penjelasanmu, be.. berarti yang jadi mediator yang harus keluar dari elevator dan ngejemput ya?" tanya Ryeowook, ragu-ragu kepada kesimpulannya sendiri. Bukan, lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau membenarkan kesimpulannya sendiri._

 _Sungmin tidak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan kesimpulan Ryeowook, dia hanya menunduk dan mencengkram tablet di tangannya dengan kuat. Sungmin menggeretakkan giginya, ingin rasanya berkata sesuatu. Tapi sulit mengatakannya. Melihat Sungmin seperti itu, mereka langsung tahu bahwa kalau kesimpulan Ryeowook itu pasti benar. Tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara, mereka terlalu takut. Takut kalau tiba-tiba mereka yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi mediatornya. Jelas saja mereka takut. Yang namanya 'dunia lain' pasti bukan tempat yang rasional, bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah seperti dongeng. Tapi saat ini, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain percaya kalau tempat itu benar-benar ada._

" _Biar aku yang jadi mediator"_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Karena itukah, alasan Kangin memakai semua milikku?" tanya Leeteuk masih tidak terlalu paham sambil menunjuk Kangin. Yang ditunjuk hanya menunduk, sedikit malu. "Benar, dia kekeuh lho ingin jadi mediator. Tadinya kita sempat menolaknya dan aku sempat mengajukan diri menjadi mediator nya, begitu juga dengan Heechul dan Ryeowook. Tapi dia malah marah-marah! ya daripada dia menghancurkan gedung SM Town, mending diturutin toh?" jelas Eunhyuk dengan santai. Kangin menendang Eunhyuk tanpa ampun, tapi yang ditendang hanya cuek dan menghindar dan menepis seadanya saja.

"Tapi lucunya, dia yang ngajuin diri tapi dia nggak mau menjalankan syarat-syaratnya dengan benar. Pertama, dia nggak mau pakai kaus kakimu karena katanya bau. Kedua, dia nggak mau pakai baju handukmu karena katanya memalukan. Ketiga, dia susah banget disuruh menelan rambutmu sampai kita harus mencekokinya paksa. Keempat, saat kita mengolesi seluruh tubuhnya dengan bedak dia ngomel-ngomel karena katanya ketebelan, padahal emang harus gitu. Dan terakhir, dia selalu mengeluh panas lah, malu lah, pas kita berjalan ke elevator. Nyusahin deh!" timpal Heechul dan langsung disambut gelak tawa dari semuanya. Kangin benar-benar malu, rasanya urat kesabarannya benar-benar putus mendengar ejekan-ejekan dari dua orang itu. Tapi dia menahan supaya tidak membanting mereka berdua sampai tulangnya remuk.

Leeteuk memperhatikan mereka satu-satu, tatapan matanya benar-benar hangat. "Kalian, terima kasih..." gumamnya, membuat yang lain langsung menengok menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas perlahan, memandang mereka dengan senyuman. "Jujur, aku sebenarnya sangat takut.. sedih.. ketika aku melihat ilusi yang ada di cermin itu... kupikir, aku memang sudah dicampakkan kalian..." ucap Leeteuk, sedikit menunduk. Yang lain hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya termenung karena sedikit kecewa Leeteuk tidak mempercayai mereka

"Tapi.." Leeteuk menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap mereka dengan senyuman lebih lebar. "Aku yakin sekarang itu tidak benar... bahkan, walaupun itu benar aku akan berusaha agar kalian berubah pikiran. Karena, aku yakin kalau pasti sekarang, nanti ataupun 1000 tahun lagi sekalipun, akan segera menyayangiku. Dan benar-benar suatu kebahagiaan karena kalian menyayangiku bukan hanya sejak sekarang, tapi sejak awal kita bertemu. Aku benar-benar bahagia, kalian mau menjemputku ke tempat itu walaupun kalian sudah tahu kalau tempat itu berbahaya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih..." suara Leeteuk pun mulai sedikit parau karena menangis. Kebahagiaannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kangin tersenyum lembut dan merengkuh badan Leeteuk yang lebih mungil darinya. Mengelus punggung dan rambut Leeteuk. Yang lain saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya ikut mengelus punggung Leeteuk dan merangkulnya. "Dan walaupun sekarang kau tidak mempercayai kami, kami akan buktikan berkali-kali tanpa lelah kalau kami tetap menyayangimu. Karena kami yakin sekarang, nanti atau 1000 tahun lagi, kau akan segera mempercayai kami.." ujar Sungmin dengan lembut, mengelus-elus rambut namja yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu itu. Kemudian menepuk tengah dadanya. "Yang paling penting bukanlah kau mempercayai kami atau tidak. Tapi percayalah kata hatimu. Jangan dengarkan hasutan atau ledekan orang lain, karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau lah yang paling tahu tentang itu.." lanjut Sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Iya, aku tahu... aku benar-benar minta maaf sempat meragukan kalian... terima kasih banyak semuanya..." jawab Leeteuk menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum riang. "Kalau begitu, ayo! kita pulang! bukannya kalian bilang mereka pasti sudah darah tinggi menunggu kita? daripada mereka terkapar di sana karena menunggu terlalu lama, mending sekarang saja!" seru Leeteuk. Moodnya benar-benar sudah pulih kali ini. Juga dengan fisiknya. Leeteuk pun berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke elevator.

Sebelum dia menekan tombol COM, Leeteuk menoleh melihat mereka yang sudah ikut berdiri menyusul Leeteuk. Kemudian tersenyum. "Kalian siap?" tanya Leeteuk dengan santai, jarinya sudah siap mengulang proses ritual tersebut. Yang sekarang bukan mengantarkan ke tempat aneh lagi, tapi mengantarkan mereka pulang. Yang lainnya berpandangan dengan heran karena melihat perubahan mood Leeteuk yang benar-benar drastis dari sedih, terharu, kemudian jadi sesantai itu. Lalu kemudian saling tertawa satu sama lain dan mengangguk mantap.

"Hm!"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

TAMAT MAAAAAAAAAK! TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

*ditabok*

Sebenernya ini fanfic udah kelar gw tulis dari kemaren, tapi baru bisa di upload sekarang gara-gara internet speedy mati. Bener-bener nyebelin banget lah. Dan endingnya? ini bukan ending ngegantung kok, ini namanya open ending~ (apasih) kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya gimana. Tapi fanfic ini bener-bener udah kelar sekarang. YEESSSSSSS (orang utan kabur)

Ini chapter ini tersusah di antara chapter-chapter lainnya. Karena ternyata susah banget ngedeskripsiin suasana haru sama suasana pas surviving. Dan gw muter otak dua jam cuma buat ngejelasin bagian ketika Kangin ngelempar botol (lupa bilang di chapter ini, dan gw jelasin di sini. Itu botol isinya holy water sebenernya lol) ke mahluk itu.

Oiyak, kalo kalian bingung Erica (yang ternyata si mahluk bastard yang neror Leeteuk dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya) itu sebenernya apaan, itu cuma monster hasil khayalan gw yang dibuat berdasar kawin silang (wat) antara Succubus sama Scarlet. Kalian bingung itu apa? oke gw jelasin di bawah.

Succubus itu sejenis monster (iblis) yang rupanya kayak wanita cantik. Wujudnya bisa macem-macem, tergantung tiap orang. Intinya, bentuk visual dari Succubus itu biasanya menyesuaikan dengan tipe ideal orang yang melihatnya. Succubus biasanya terkenal suka berkeliaran di dunia manusia, menggoda pria-pria agar jatuh cinta sama dia, terus mengambil jiwanya. Ada juga versi laki-lakinya, namanya Incubus. Kalo Incubus bedanya dia nargetin korbannya ke wanita.

Sementara kalo Scarlet, itu sebenernya salah-satu Boss yang ada di Silent Hill : Homecoming. Scarlet itu adalah monster yang lahir dari perasaan bersalah seorang pria yang udah ngebunuh anaknya sendiri, namanya Scarlet Fitch. Rupa si monster ini semacam boneka yang punya kaki dan tangan yang sangat panjang. Jalannya ngedebam gitu, dan dia nyerang orang pake gigi ama cakarnya. Awalnya dia bakalan jalan, tapi setelah berapa lama diserang dia bakalan jadi ngerangkak kayak laba-laba dan bisa ngerayap di atap, terus langsung loncat ke bawah. Jadi kalian bisa tau penggambaran mahluk yang ada disini itu sosok kayak gimana kan? hehe~ kalo masih bingung, kalian bisa liat di Google. Keyword nya 'Silent Hill Homecoming Boss Scarlet'.

Oke, makasih banget yang udah ngikutin fanfic ini dari awal sampe akhir! untuk fanfic selanjutnya, entahlah~~ (ditabokin rame-rame). Tapi pasti ada kok! tapi entah kapan ditulis~ (digoreng bareng tikus). Maaf ya kalo fanfic ini mengecewakan kalian ama ga rame. Author ga jago nulis fanfic serius! jagonya ngebacot doang (dipaksa bungee jumping pake ari-ari)

Oh iya, makasih yang mau baca fanfic kelewat rendem ini. Author masih nubi di dunia perSUJU an+perHALLYUU an dan baru keracunan sebulan lalu. Gw bener-bener berterimakasih banget kalo kalian suka ama fanfic ini dan mau ngasih pujian, komentar, kritik dan saran kalian di bagian Review. Jika kalian suka, feel free to add to Favorite!

Kalo mau temenan dan kenal baik ama gw, kalian bisa PM akun gw. Atau pergi ke akun social media gw yang udah gw cantumin di profile gw. Tapi untuk Facebook maaf banget kalo gw accept nya agak lama, maklum Author agak ngefilter pertemanan di Facebook hehe…

See you later, MYAW MYAW~


End file.
